Les éclairs, à consommer avec modération
by SweetDreams-Madness
Summary: Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.
1. Prologue

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora hearts appartient à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

**Les éclairs, lorsque ce ne sont pas des pâtisseries, ça fait mal.**

Une journée de finie, une ! J'ai bien dû passer trois mois sans toucher à un livre, sans lire de fanfictions, sans dessiner et sans lire de mangas ! Malheur aux pauvre étudiants qui doivent travailler leurs partiels, regrettant les jours heureux des années lycéennes à ne rien faire de leur soirée.

_Ma pauvre petite Manu' ! Si tu avais su qu'il fallait bosser autant !_

Je viens de terminer mes partiels avec l'épreuve de science politique, cours que j'exècre à cause d'une femme censée être mon professeur qui parle comme si on assistait à un enterrement. D'ailleurs, elle semble célibataire et ne porte que du noir, il doit y avoir un lien ! Soit ! Passons. Nous sommes le Mardi 10 janvier, il est onze heures du matin et je suis enfin libre !

_Pour seulement cinq jours. _

Satanée conscience, ne me rabâche donc pas ce que je sais déjà !

En rentrant, je passe par la boutique mangas qui se trouve quand même à perpette-les-moulinettes dans le centre ville. Cependant, comprenez-moi ! Je vais pouvoir acheter le tome 11 de mon manga préféré deux jours à l'avance ! Vous êtes jalouses ? Bossez vos nuits entières sur du droit constitutionnel et après, vous pourrez goûter aux joies des avant-premières ! Mouahahah !

Bref, j'entre dans la boutique dont les étagères sont ensevelies sous la tonne de mangas différents que les vendeurs ont en stock. Le mec qui s'occupe de la caisse me voit entrer et me salue poliment. Un jour, il va falloir lui demander son prénom ! Ça doit bien faire deux ans que je viens ici pour faire mes achats et je ne le connais toujours pas. Il est plutôt séduisant, d'ailleurs et de belles fesses. Soudain, j'entends l'opening d'un anime que j'ai déjà regardé mais dont le nom m'échappe. Le vendeur semble le remarquer et me lance, un sourire sur les lèvres : « C'est l'opening de** Umineko ****non naku koro ni**». Je lève la tête vers lui, le manga me disant vaguement quelque chose :

**- Il est sorti en France ? **

C'est le genre de questions que j'utilise pour amorcer une conversation avec le magnifique vendeur.

**- Pas que je sache, non,** me répond t-il.** Alors, c'est vous avez fait votre choix ?**

**- Humm... Je viens pour voir si vous avez le tome 11 de Pandora Hearts, s'il-vous-plaît ?**

Je suis très polie quand je veux absolument quelque chose. Le vendeur s'en rend compte et sourit de plus belle. J'attends patiemment sa réponse.

_C'est ironique, bien sûr._

Tout à fait, chère conscience.

**- Bien sûr que je l'ai ! Je viens de le recevoir aujourd'hui, il est encore dans les cartons. Je vais vous le cherchez, attendez ici quelques instants.**

Je vois le vendeur partir dans l'arrière-boutique. Ce qui me permet de regarder à loisir, les tous nouveaux mangas qui sont sortis, bien qu'en ce moment, je ne trouve pas grand chose à me mettre sous la dent. En effet, depuis peu, je suis obnubilée par beaucoup de choses qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec ma passion pour les mangas. Cette dernière s'effritant peu à peu...

_Mon Dieu ! Tu vas devenir un de ces adultes rabat-joies ! _

Jamais ! Je survaincrai ma crise adulte avec toute ma force mentale !

Le vendeur revient vers moi, le Saint-Graal entre les mains. J'ai la soudaine envie de crier un « **Kyaaaa ! **» comme les petites japonaises mais, je me retiens. Je reconnais le personnage sur la couverture, c'est Reim. Je tente de me souvenir où en sont les sorties françaises par rapport aux sorties japonaises puisque je m'amuse à lire les chapitres en anglais. Bref, le vendeur me demande si c'est tout pour aujourd'hui alors, j'en profite pour compléter d'autres séries et vois le prix final s'affichait sur le petit écran.

C'est la crise mes amis ! Je vois mes dernières économies, celles reçues à Noël et Nouvel an, s'envoler dans la caisse. Faut-il vous rappeler que la plupart des étudiants sont pauvres ? Bien, parce que je n'aime pas me souvenir que je n'ai plus le confort de chez mes parents, ni l'eau chaude et l'électricité sauf si toutes les divinités du monde me le permettent.

_C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à rester dans ta ville paumée dans le centre de la France au lieu d'aller étudier à Lille !_

Pour une fois, ma conscience n'a pas tort. Je sors de la boutique non sans avoir salué le mignon vendeur et me dirige vers ma voiture pour rentrer à mon appartement. Je vais pouvoir profiter de mes minis-vacances pour pouvoir me remettre à jour sur le monde extérieur !

Arrivée chez moi, je balance mon sac contenant les brouillons de mes examens que je maudis, et me prépare un chocolat chaud. Il fait froid dans l'appart ! Je tente de trifouiller au chauffage mais rien n'y fait, on se les gèle ici. Après avoir pris ma tasse fumante, je me dirige vers mon canapé-lit et sors mes achats de la journée.

Est-il évident pour vous que je vais commencer ma lecture par le tout dernier tome de Pandora Hearts ? Bon, pour faire simple, je dis « PH », son p'tit nom. ça me fait toujours penser à « HP » comme la saga Harry Potter ou la marque de mon ordinateur portable. Hum... Je m'égare un peu.

J'entreprends joyeusement ma lecture lorsque quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte. Ni une, ni deux, je me jettes à l'entrée parce qu'il me semble que je viens de retrouver un semblant de vie sociale. Mauvaise pioche, c'est le facteur. Il me tend un colis et me demande de signer son fichu papier. Bizarrement, je ne m'attend pas à recevoir quelque chose car je n'ai rien commandé. L'adresse de l'expéditeur ne me dis rien non plus. Bref, je déchire le carton et découvre un magnifique service de table comprenant couverts et assiettes. Ah... C'est mon oncle.

_Et ben quoi ? Tu t'attendais à un cadeau d'un admirateur secret ?_

Non, simplement à un truc plus sympa que des assiettes avec d'énormes motifs à fleurs. Très laides. Je soupire. La vie sociale, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Je retourne à mon manga. Si je me souviens, dans le dernier tome, j'avais des envies de meurtres envers le père d'Oz, un Break salement amoché, une rencontre Baskerville contre Pandora. Et dire que je connais la presque-vérité avec ma connaissance parfaite du dernier chapitre sorti, c'est-à-dire le soixante-huit ! Au moins, je peux revoir les indices qui auraient dus mettre les lecteurs sur la voie.

Le temps continue de s'écouler pendant que je me jettes à corps perdu dans mon livre. Brusquement, ma pièce est illuminée et il faut attendre quelques secondes pour entendre l'orage grondait dehors. C'est bien ma veine ! J'espère que l'appartement ne va pas fuir de partout !

_Ma petite Manu', tu t'es faite avoir sur cet appartement, je te l'avais dit pourtant !_

Oui, JE SAIS ! Va voir dehors si j'y suis, conscience de pacotille ! Ah ! Mes vêtements ! Je les avais mis à sécher sur mon balcon ! Quelle imbécile profonde je suis ! Je me lève d'un coup sec, prend mon courage à deux mains et ouvrent la porte donnant accès au balcon. Alors que je m'apprête à récupérer mes affaires trempées, je remarque que j'ai toujours mon tome de Pandora Hearts entre les mains et qu'il va finir imbibé d'eau, lui aussi.

_TU N'ES QU'UNE IDIOTE MANU !_

Et ce sont sur ces très belles pensées que je ne vis pas l'éclair me foncer dessus.

**NOIR TOTAL**

Tiens ! En même temps ! Comment voulez-vous pouvoir éviter un éclair ? Bon, le truc maintenant, c'est de savoir si je suis morte. Oui, j'ai quelques connaissances sur les bienfaits d'un éclair mais quelques personnes y survivent alors...

Je tente de bouger un muscle et il semblerait bien que je sois paralysée. Ce qui est bien, c'est que je ne sens plus la pluie sur mon visage. J'attends quelques minutes dans la même posture lorsque je sens, au plutôt, j'entends, des bruits. De pas. Je suis sauvée ! Et sûrement défigurée à vie mais que voulez-vous ? On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie et la mienne est tellement pourrie en ce moment...

**- Il y a quelqu'un !**

Bah, oui, moi. Un gros boulet étalé sur le sol et à l'article de la mort.

**- On va la rapporter au QG.**

Oh ! Un quartier général ? L'hôpital, ça existe non ?

Je sens mon corps se faire transporter au « QG ». Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'y fait, mes paupières restent closes. J'entends une des personnes qui m'a secouru dire à son collègue que je porte «** d'étranges vêtements **». Non, ils sont justes trempés ! Et mes fringues sont à la mode, non mais oh ! Je suis peut-être une étudiante sans-le-sou mais une étudiante à la mode, quand même !

On me dépose sur un lit au matelas moelleux qui ferait pâlir mon propre canapé-lit. Je sens des mains qui me débarrasse de mes vêtements humides pour regarder (sûrement et je l'espère) mes blessures. Puis, on me met des sortes de bandages un peu partout sur le corps.

_Ouille, ça doit être méchant à voir !_

Tiens, Infâme conscience, tu es revenue me pourrir la vie avec tes remarques stupides ? Bien, je ressemble maintenant à une étudiante-momifiée-sans-le-sou-qui-s'est-pris-un-éclair-dans-la-gueule. Et alors ? Je t'emmerde !

Et je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Pour me réveiller avec un sacré mal de tête ! Enfin, je sens mes doigts de pieds et les bougent pour les faire travailler un peu. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour me rendre compte que je suis dans une chambre aussi grande que mon appartement. Un lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet super classe avec des bougies un peu partout et une large fenêtre qui laisse passer les doux rayons du soleil à travers les épais rideaux décorant la fenêtre. La pièce étant plutôt faiblement éclairée, je m'habitue peu à peu à la luminosité ambiante avant de tenter de m'asseoir sur mon lit.

**- AÏE !**

En effet, mon corps souffre le martyre ! Je laisse ma tête retomber sur un super coussin de la mort qui tue tellement il est doux et qu'il sent bon. C'est sans vous dire que quelques heures plus tard, une femme habillait étrangement (j'aurai juré que ça ressemblait un déguisement de soubrette) vient m'apporter un bol de soupe et du pain.

Et puis, les jours se succédèrent et peu à peu, je me rend un peu plus compte de mon état. Plutôt déplorable. Larges cernes violacées, j'ai perdu du poids et cela se voit. Adieu le petit ventre, bonjour le ventre plat (même si j'ai l'impression que je suis proche de l'anorexie). En fait, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais plus aucune séquelle de l'éclair. Ce qui est bizarre puisque j'aurais dû être brûlée à un certain degré.

_Mais tu ne vas pas te plaindre hein, Manu' ?_

Non, non, non. J'ai demandé à mon infirmière habillée en soubrette quelles blessures j'avais eu. Elle m'avait parlé de quelques coupures et hématomes qui s'étaient très vite résorbés. Bizarre, bizarre. Je hausse les épaules et réussis à marcher jusque dans la salle d'eau. Un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir : j'y vois une jeune fille de 18 ans, maigre, les cheveux bruns mi-longs décoiffés et les yeux bleu foncé vides d'expression. Pas très beau à voir. J'étouffe de ma main un bâillement avant de prendre un bain tout spécialement préparé pour moi. Tout se passe très bien. Je sors et me sèche les cheveux et le corps avec les serviettes laissées pour mon utilisation puis, attrape les vêtements qui m'étaient destinés.

Après coup, j'aurais dû m'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait VRAIMENT pas. Mais non, je n'ai pas fait attention au système de robinetterie rudimentaire de la salle de bain, ni à la robe que je venais d'enfiler.

_Tu dérailles, ma pauvre Manu' ! Vois bien qu'il y a des trucs qui clochent depuis que t'es ici ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi cette maison est bizarrement immense ? Pourquoi tu portes une robe alors que tu ne supporte que le jean ?_

Ah oui, c'est pas faux, ça. Il y a beaucoup de pourquoi. La femme qui m'assiste depuis au moins une semaine m'aide à lacer mon corset. Un corset ? Euh... Bref, elle commence une conversation avec moi. Peut-être y découvrirais-je quelque chose ?

**- Oh ! Vous nous avez fait très peur lorsque l'on vous a trouvé inconsciente devant le quartier général ! Et puis, vous portiez des affaires si étranges !** commença la jeune femme, qui devait avoir la vingtaine. **Je m'appelle Sophie et je suis une servante qui travaille au quartier de Pandora. On m'a demandé de vous poser quelques questions pour savoir d'où vous venez et qui vous êtes.**

Tiens, Pandora. Ça, ça me dit quelque chose. Mon idée sur le coup me paraît tout bonnement ridicule alors je l'écarte de mes pensées.

_Tu devrais la retenir quand même !_

Pas faux non plus. Conscience, serais-tu devenue intelligente lors de l'accident ? Je me tourne vers Sophie, la servante. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps tout à coup.

**- Euh... Je m'appelle Emmanuelle et je viens de Lille, **lui dis-je un peu perturbée.

**- De l'île ? Quelle île ? Oh ! Mademoiselle Emanuelle, je ne suis pas vraiment douée en géographie.**

Vous savez, chères lectrices (ou chers lecteurs), et bien là, bien qu'une bonne blague soit tentante et que j'aurais pu m'esclaffer de l'ignorance de la femme, ce n'est pas vraiment l'envie de rire que j'ai en ce moment.

**- En fait, moi-même j'ai une question à vous poser. Voyez-vous, j'aimerais savoir dans quelle ville je me trouve actuellement. Je pense avoir subi un trou de mémoire sur les circonstances de mon arrivée ici.**

J'essaie de parler de la même façon qu'elle. C'est plutôt difficile. Sophie me regarde avec des yeux ronds qui s'emplissent peu à peu de compassion. Elle me prend soudain les mains, un geste un peu bizarre en soi.

**- Oh mais nous sommes à Réveil ! Pauvre petite que vous êtes ! Vous avez perdu une partie de votre mémoire.**

Ah.. Ahah... Ahahahahah.

C'est... Une blague ? Je pince mon bras violemment après avoir retiré mes mains des mains de la femme habillée en soubrette. Et non, je ne me réveille pas. Mon rêve ne ressemble absolument pas à un rêve tellement il paraît vrai.

Trois possibilités :

Soit, elle se fout de moi et c'est une caméra cachée.

Soit, je suis devenue complètement folle (en même temps, dialoguer avec sa conscience, c'est étrange).

Soit, je viens de me retrouver dans un de mes mangas préférés.

Conscience, viens m'aider sur ce coup, s'il-te-plaît.

_Votre conscience est actuellement indisponible pour le moment. Veuillez la recontacter plus tard lorsqu'elle sera revenue. Merci de patienter, s'il-vous-plaît. Bip...Bip...Bip..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Voilà, si vous pouviez poster des reviews, chers lecteurs :D

Me dire si vous aimez ou pas, si vous voulez voir dans cette fanfictions des trucs spéciaux (toute idée est la bienvenue tant qu'elle ne soit pas trop saugrenue ;) )

Petite précision au cas où des gens se posent la question : je ne m'appelle pas Emmanuelle, je n'habite pas à Lille (même si je viens de là-bas), je ne correspond pas à ma description physique. (Non mais vraiment, faire de moi la propre héroïne de ma fic x) Bien que je pourrais, mouahahah !)


	2. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora hearts appartient toujours et encore à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre :D Un chapitre sortira environ une fois par semaine, je prévois des chapitres d'avance au cas où mes cours en fac me prennent trop de temps. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**« Neuf personnes sur dix aiment le chocolat ; la dixième ment. »**

Trois semaines que je suis coincée au QG de Pandora. Je n'ai pas encore posé un pied à l'extérieur de ma chambre, c'est vous dire. Des membres de Pandora sont venus m'interroger et sont repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Un jour, la charmante femme de chambre qu'était Sophie m'a annoncé que bientôt, je pourrais sortir d'ici. Elle est une de ces femmes qui vous regardent avec cet affreux air compatissant à chaque fois que vous parlez mais, bien malgré moi, nous sommes devenues, en quelques sorte, amies.

Cette personne est une véritable PIPELETTE ! Mon dieu ! J'ai connu des gens comme ça dans mon monde et pourtant, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un parler autant ! Elle cachait bien son jeu, celle-là ! Je pense que sur deux heures de conversation, je ne devais parler que trente secondes.

Et vas-y que machin est super gentil avec moi ! Et vas-y que bidule est m'a permis de sortir en ville m'acheter une robe alors que je n'avais pas fini mon travail ! Et vas-y que l'intendant est chiant et que trucmuche est une vraie flemmarde ! Et vas-y que l'on est débordé lorsque les quatre Ducs se pointent en même temps au QG !

J'ai essayé, avec beaucoup de conviction, de la faire parler sur des sujets plus croustillants. Cependant, rien a faire, elle continue de raconter sa vie. Bienvenue sur RTL, les amis ! Malgré tout, je l'apprécie. Il faut dire que c'est la seule personne à ne pas me poser trop de questions sur mon identité et elle est très gentille.

_Elle est gentille parce que c'est elle qui te ramène du chocolat !_

Tu n'es pas très utile en ce moment conscience, sache-le. En même temps, qui n'aime pas le chocolat ? Par contre, je vous dis pas tous les kilos que je vais prendre à force de manger du chocolat sous toute ses formes : gâteaux, bonbons, en plaque, etc. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à la semaine dernière, lorsque j'avais décidé de faire un peu de sport. Ne rigolez pas ! Je ne suis pas sortie depuis longtemps ! Malheureusement pour moi, Sophie est arrivée alors que je faisais des abdos, en robe de chambre.

Elle m'a regardée.

Je l'ai regardée.

Elle a continué de me regarder.

J'ai continué de la regarder, immobile dans ma position inconfortable.

Elle a ouvert la bouche.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Vous êtes blessée quelque part ? Vous êtes possédée pas un démon ? Vous êtes en train d'accoucher ? Mais... Mais, mais, mais, MAIS !**

Je crois que depuis ce jour-là, Sophie ne me regarde plus comme avant. J'avais tenté de lui expliquer ce que je faisais. Cela fut vain. Maintenant, elle me regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, les yeux inquisiteurs comme si je lui cachais quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle me prend pour une folle même si elle continue de m'amener du chocolat et de parler à tout va.

A l'instant présent, je suis en pleine réflexion devant un bouquin que m'a ramené Sophie la veille et... comment dire... C'est un bouquin qui n'est pas conseillé pour les jeunes filles et encore moins pour les hommes, de tout âge, j'entends à préciser. Sophie avait déclaré que ce bouquin était sa bible. J'aurais dû me douter du truc louche qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je pense que c'est ma séance d'abdos qui l'a poussée à me prêter ce torchon.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu penser à ça ! C'est le livre que Sharon montre à Alice après la visite d'Oz & co à Lutwidge pour aller voir Ada. Je n'y pense que maintenant. Le livre est plutôt épais, quelques pages sont illustrées et le vocabulaire utilisé est plutôt cru. Je rougis furieusement lors d'un passage extrêmement sensible. L'héroïne était en train d'expliquer ses « techniques » sadomasochiste à sa meilleure amie en prenant exemple sur un pauvre inconnu qui passait par là. Je referme le livre en vitesse.

Où est la mièvrerie ? Les jeunes filles fleur bleue courant après l'amour pur et sincère ? Même dans mon monde, les jeunes filles sont des fans de la tétralogie de Stephenie Meyer ! Bon, j'avoue que moi, je ne suis pas spécialement fan des niaiseries mais bien que je sois une obsédée de fesses masculines, j'ai besoin de romance sans pour autant tirer plaisir de la souffrance du sexe opposé ! Là, ce bouquin, c'est un livre du diable, aussi maléfique que l'anneau forgé par Sauron dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je décide de le poser sur ma table de chevet et de piocher un autre bouquin dans la petite bibliothèque en face de mon lit. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître au chambranle de la porte, une Sophie toute déboussolée.

**- Emmanuelle, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre dans le QG ! Je ne comprends pas, tous les membre courent partout !**

Je fais un bond de deux mètres avant de me précipiter vers Sophie. C'est parti pour l'aventure !

Sophie ne m'avait pas vraiment expliqué la fonction de Pandora, elle m'avait juste dit que c'était une organisation chargée de faire régner l'ordre mais j'avais bien compris qu'elle me mentait. En plus, j'étais déjà au courant de l'existence des chains ! Le truc, c'est que je suis presque certaine que tout le personnel est au courant à ce sujet. Ils doivent sûrement prononcer un serment ou je-ne-sais-quoi pour empêcher les fuites. Au mois, elle ne sera pas punie si je viens à « découvrir » le secret du QG.

J'ai un plan.

Admettons que je connaisse leur secret par « le plus grand des hasards ». Ils seront obligés de me surveiller pour ne pas que je leur file entre les mains. De ce fait, je n'aurais pas à me faire virer de Pandora à coups de pieds dans les fesses et je pourrais à loisir observer l'action du manga au sein même de Pandora. Je suis un génie ! Je n'en doute plus à présent.

_Fais quand même gaffe à toi, Manu' ! Ils pourraient tout aussi bien te tuer ou t'effacer la mémoire et tu n'en mènerais pas large !_

Ouais... C'est pas un plan sans faille mais je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main pour l'instant. Et toi, ça te plairais de rester cloîtrée dans une chambre h24 ?

Bref, Sophie me laisse passer, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'elle venait de me procurer une porte de sortie. Je suis vraiment diabolique.

Un couloir, des mecs en uniforme qui courent, des chains à leur côté. L'apocalypse semble proche. Je souris. Mon moment de liberté est enfin arrivé ! Je me déplace à travers les couloirs, suivant Sophie qui semble vouloir me mettre en sécurité. Nous arrivons devant une petite porte, elle tente de l'ouvrir mais cette dernière est fermée à clef. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'explique que si quelque chose de terrible arrive, les domestiques doivent s'enfermer dans leur salle de repos où se trouve une sortie de secours qu'ils doivent emprunter si un des membres de Pandora leur en donne l'ordre.

Mon plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes.

Nous décidons de nous aventurer dans les couloirs lorsque je sentis une main puissante empoignée mon bras, avant de nous attirer, Sophie et moi, dans une salle. C'était un membre de Pandora qui me semblait totalement inconnu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sophie.

**- Oh ! Tom ! Que se passe t-il ? J'ai entendu l'alerte donnée par les membres du QG et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rejoindre la salle de repos à temps !**

**- C'est l'arrivée impromptue d'un gamin munie d'une chain en pleine salle du conseil où se trouvait les quatre grands Ducs, nous n'avons pas vraiment plus d'informations.**

MON DIEU ! ÇA Y EST ! JE SAIS OU JE SUIS ! C'est au retour de la dimension de Cheshire ! Tome 5 du manga ! Je sautille de joie, ce qui ne semble pas passer inaperçu pour l'homme de Pandora qui me regarde avec suspicion.

**- Ce ne serait pas l'inconnue que l'on a retrouvée dans le hall du QG, il y a trois semaines ?**

**- Si, c'est moi. **

-Je fais un grand sourire tandis que je vois le visage de Sophie blêmir à vue d'œil.

**- … Oh non... !**

**- Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit au courant ! Est-ce qu'elle a vu les... tu-sais-quoi ?**

Le dénommé Tom se tourne alors vers mon amie qui ne sait plus quoi dire, elle venait de comprendre son erreur.

_Bien joué, Manu' !_

**- Vous voulez parler des créatures bizarres ? **Dis-je en feignant ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Là, je crois bien que la gentille Sophie est sur le point de s'évanouir. Je la vois trembler tandis que Tom paraît furieux qu'elle puisse m'avoir fait sortir de ma chambre alors que j'y avais été consignée. Je m'en veux de faire subir ça à Sophie mais je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion ! Se retrouver dans un de ses mangas préférés ! C'est le rêve de tous les otakus !

**- Bon, on avisera la situation plus tard, lança le membre de Pandora. En attendant, restez ici et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte ! Compris ?**

Sophie et moi acquiesçons en silence. Elle, parce qu'elle se sent coupable de son erreur. Moi, parce que je fais semblant d'être troublée par ce que j'ai vu. En fait, dans un sens, je le suis vraiment. En 3D, les chains sont beaucoup plus effrayantes que sur papier. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que donne une chain comme Raven en vrai.

Nous avons attendu une heure avant que la situation ne revienne au calme. Des membres de Pandora vinrent nous chercher. Un groupe de deux pour moi, un groupe de deux pour Sophie. Ouille ! Ça semble mauvais pour elle ! J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas encore à quoi m'attendre, on verra bien le moment venu.

_Mon dieu, Manu' ! Si ça se trouve, ta vie va se terminer ici ! Je suis contente de t'avoir connue, ma chère._

Oh la ferme, espèce de conscience pessimiste ! Il faut savoir être positive dans la vie !

_Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu. On ne fera pas « game over » avec un « Voulez-vous reprendre le jeu à la dernière sauvegarde ? ». Nous ne connaissons pas les effets de nos actions ici !_

Oui. En fait, depuis quelques temps, l'idée qui me trottait dans le tête était que j'étais peut-être dans un profond coma à cause du « phénomène naturel de décharge électrostatique disruptive qui se produit lorsque de l'électricité statique s'accumule entre des nuages d'orage » et que je rêvais, tout simplement. Toutefois, je ne suis pas masochiste, je ne vais pas aller voir si mes doutes se confirment ou pas.

On me conduit jusque dans une pièce spacieuse où un membre de Pandora semble attendre. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants, une barbe sur le menton et des yeux sombres qui me dévisage avec curiosité. Je ne le connais pas mais il ne me dit rien qu'y vaille. Les membres de Pandora discutent quelques instants avec lui avant de me laisser. Il portait un uniforme de Pandora spécialement conçu pour les gradés, je déglutis.

**- Bien, mademoiselle. On m'a fait part de votre situation et de ce que vous avez vu. Il semblerait que vous n'avez nulle part où aller si on vous relâchez dans la nature alors, j'ai trouvé une alternative qui nous satisfera, vous et moi.**

**- Je vous écoute, **fais-je avec une voie tremblotante.

Il inspire avant de reprendre la conversation.

**- Il se trouve que nous sommes toujours en manque cruel de domestiques lorsqu'il s'agit d'entretenir le QG de Pandora. Or, vous êtes au courant pour les chains, les créatures étranges que vous avez vu, et vous n'avez pas semblé être choquée de cette découverte. **

Euh... Je commence à sentir très mal cette histoire.

**- On vous donnera un entraînement pour apprendre à vous défendre. Vous travaillerez ici en tant que servante et serez logée et nourrie par nos soins,** continue t-il.

**- Existe t-il une possibilité, quelle qu'elle soit, de refuser l'offre ?**

Le vieil agent de Pandora me fronce les sourcils avant d'ajouter.

**- Oh... Bien sûr qu'il en existe une autre ! Vous assassiner serait une solution tout à fait convenable. Et cela ne dérangera pas grand monde.**

Je baisse les yeux. Moi, devenir une servante ? Bon, au moins je serai au QG. Par contre, servir des nobles... Je soupire. C'est mieux que rien. Au moins, je ne mourrai pas de nettoyer les crasses des autres.

Et c'est de sa magnifique façon que me voilà « déguisée » en soubrette. Avec toute la panoplie du parfait domestique. Sophie avait raison sur un point : l'intendant est vraiment un ignoble personnage ! Après ma visite et la conclusion du contrat dans le bureau du membre de Pandora, on m'a emmené voir l'intendant. Déjà, il me jette des regards lubriques. J'ai su dès cet instant que j'allais l'exécrer de tout mon être. Il m'a ensuite donné un balais et un plumeau pour me demander de faire toute la partie Est du QG. Je peste encore maintenant intérieurement contre lui.

_Allez courage, Manu' ! Tu peux le faire, je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! _

Mon seul bonheur serait de tomber sur un personnage de PH. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. Bon sang ! Ça fait trois semaines que je suis ici et toujours rien ! Je suis complètement et indubitablement frustrée.

Je balaie tranquillement un couloir, remettant de temps en temps ma jupe qui remonte toutes les trente secondes. Évidement, on m'a donné un uniforme spécialement conçu pour attirer les yeux. Je suis encore plus serrée que dans les robes que me prêtaient Sophie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'a eu que quelques réprimandes et m'a sautée dans les bras quand elle a su que j'allais travailler ici. Au moins, j'avais une alliée. Pourquoi Sophie a un uniforme qui laisse voir moins de choses que moi ? Sa jupe lui descend en dessous des genoux, elle. Pas moi. Le haut me serre d'ailleurs tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces mangas de pervers. J'ai une touche avec l'intendant, je crois. Et bien, ce dernier va le regretter, très amèrement.

Et un coup par-ci, un coup par-là. Je met le tout dans le sac en me baissant, une main sur un pan de ma jupe pour l'empêcher de remonter sur mes cuisses. C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas. Je me remet debout d'un coup sec, n'étant pas encore sûre de l'effet visuel donné par mon uniforme sur mon popotin.

_Ça t'apprendras à faire une fixation sur les fesses masculines, Manu' ! Tu as vu comment cela t'es retombée dessus ? Ahahahah !_

CONSCIENCE ! Tu es une partie de moi, je te signale ! Ne te moque pas impunément de ma personne puisque tu en fais partie !

Je fais mine de balayer (ce que j'avais déjà fait) tout en jetant un regard en coin à la personne qui se promène dans les couloirs.

C'est. C'est... C'EST !

Break.

Toute ma frustration s'envole d'un coup en voyant l'albinos de PH dans toute sa splendeur. Il portait l'uniforme de Pandora et sa poupée Emily se trouvait sur son épaule. Son œil gauche était caché par une mèche de cheveux.

HAAAALELUJAH ! Je peux presque entendre des gens chanter tandis que des petits anges s'amusent avec leurs trompettes.

_C'est Break, Manu' ! Enfin un personnage ! Depuis le temps que l'on attendait ça !_

Un jour, je pourrais me vanter d'avoir vu Xerxes Break en vrai ! J'étais complètement perdue dans mon observation que je ne vis pas un œil rouge fixé ma tenue presque indécente. Il me fait un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher de moi.

**- Vous devez être la nouvelle domestique ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Je m'appelle Xerxes Break et suis au service de la famille Rainsworth.**

Il me montre du doigt sa poupée.

**- Et voici Emily.**

**- Jolie tenue,** remarque la poupée avec sa voix chevrotante.

Hein ?

**- Ah ! J'ai un petit service à vous demander ! Bien sûr, il y aura une petite compensation financière pour votre aide.**

Quoi ?

**- Je voudrais que vous espionnez ce rat d'égout de Vincent Nightray pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera très difficile pour vous d'y parvenir, **dit-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.** Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Après tout, je suis votre supérieur, vous n'aimeriez contrarier mes ordres.**

Il me prend la main pour y mettre un bonbon, me fais un clin d'œil et s'en va.. en sautillant joyeusement.

Gné ?

WHAT IS THE FUQUE ?

_Je crois que Break t'as prise pour une gourgandine, Manu'. En même temps, tu portes une tenue plus que suggestive._

Attendez deux secondes. Je vois Break, le premier personnage de PH depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Il me parle pendant, quoi ? Allez, une minute trente sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une. Il fait une remarque sur mon uniforme et trouve le temps de me demander un service sans me demander mon avis ? Mais je rêve, ma parole! Et je ne parle pas de sa manière de me demander d'approcher subrepticement un gros pervers pour obtenir des informations, surtout que je ne veux même pas savoir comment Break voulait que je les obtienne.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, lasse. J'ai une vie plus que merdique, les gens. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir le choix de mes actes, ça devient vraiment agaçant. Va falloir faire quelque chose ! Je rumine mes sombres pensées, finissant mon travail avant d'aller dans la salle de repos. Là-bas, j'y trouve Sophie qui me sort un de ses sourires compatissants.

**- Alors ? Cette journée ? **me demande t-elle.

**- Tout bonnement horrible. Va falloir que je fasse quelque chose avec le problème de cette tenue ! Les hommes ne sont que de vieux pervers !**

Mon amie rougit à la remarque.

**- Je pourrais te prêter l'un de mes uniformes, si tu veux. En attendant que l'on trouve une solution plus efficace à ce problème. Je te l'avais dit ! L'intendant est un homme affreux !**

Je hoche la tête, d'accord avec elle. Je lui raconte ma journée et ma rencontre avec Break. Sophie, en me parlant de lui, me lance qu'elle a un peu peur de lui mais qu'il était peut-être l'un des moins pires de Pandora. Ensuite, l'intendant vient me voir pour me donner mon emploi du temps de la semaine où je jongle entre nettoyage, cuisine et autres bricoles aussi barbantes les unes que les autres. Je pense à la demande de Break. Surveiller Vincent Nightray ne serait pas une tâche facile ! Si je pouvais revoir Break pour refuser... Bien que je me trouve soudainement très utile et remplie de fierté à l'idée d'être utilisée par Break. C'était presque un honneur !

_En effet, Manu' ! C'est trop cool ! Tu es en plein dans l'action maintenant !_

Ouais... Enfin bon, je suis habillée en soubrette. Je suis un appel à la luxure. Je nettoie les couloirs de Pandora depuis un jour et j'en ai déjà ma dose.

_Allez, Manu' ! Surveiller Vincent Nightray, c'est bien aussi ! On pourra peut-être apprendre des choses intéressantes que l'on ne savait pas ! Ou mieux ! Dire des choses que l'on sait grâce au manga mais que les autres ne savent pas encore._

Conscience, depuis quand es-tu aussi diabolique ? J'aime cette idée. On aidera dans l'ombre. Mouahahahah ! Les domestiques au pouvoir !

Bon allez, je vais dans les appartements réservés aux domestiques pour me coucher mais avant, un passage aux cuisines pour manger du chocolat !

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur vous dit... :<strong>

**J'attire votre attention qu'il y aura probablement des risques de spoiler sur les prochains chapitres qui ne sont pas encore parus en France même si j'essaie de faire attention. Je voudrais savoir où en sont mes lecteurs dans le manga au cas où.**

Merci à **Lamy **pour sa review. C'est la première review de toute ma vie. Merci infiniment :D

**Rose-Eliade :** J'ai été très touchée par ton commentaire, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic, encore merci :)

**Breaksama :** Vive le double post !:D Non sérieusement, j'ai mon tome 11 ! J'attends une tempête maintenant;)

**Kira-tsume :** Merci beaucoup ! Les reviews me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire la suite:)

**Breakzel :** J'ai lu une de tes fanfictions ! J'aurai du laisser une review parce que j'ai éclaté de rire. Tu as de gros délires qui ressemblent en effet aux miens. Je prends en compte ta demande même si je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des relations entre hommes, mon OC est... comment dire... une personne qui voit des trucs louches partout alors je vais en profiter pour faire du suggestif sans l'être vraiment (oui, c'est l'alternative de ouf pour contenter tout le monde). Merci pour ta longue review et bonne folie:D

Recevoir autant de commentaire pour une première fiction est vraiment un immense bonheur, j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens. N'hésitez pas à critiquer surtout ;) et vive JUN-SENSEI !


	3. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora hearts appartient toujours et encore à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**JF. 18 ans. Cherche pâte à tartiner pour moments de plaisir intenses.**

S'il y a bien une chose qui me manque depuis que je viens de fêter mes un mois dans Pandora Hearts, ce serait bien le Nut*lla (on aura toutes comprises de quoi je veux parler). Ce goût chocolat noisette si particulier, sa texture brillante et goûteuse, l'huile débordant presque du pot... Miam. Sauf que le Nut*lla n'existe pas dans Pandora Hearts, j'ai eu beau chercher, je commence à être en manque. Sérieusement.

Pour combler le trou béant de mon cœur, je passe mes journées à astiquer, récurer et faire briller toutes les pièces dont je dois m'occuper. Personne n'a rien a redire sur mon travail, même l'intendant du QG (qui a tout tenté pour me faire venir dans son bureau) et n'a pas pu placé un seul sermon. Et ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je travaille en tant que domestique. A part Break, je n'ai croisé que Vincent Nightray en une semaine. Une fois. Ça n'a pas été très concluant (par rapport à ma mission). Il ne m'a à peine adresser un regard et il ne discutait pas. Juste endormi dans _mon_ couloir. J'ai tenté de le réveiller mais rien à faire, il dormait à poings fermés. C'en était presque touchant comme scène. Là comme ça, jamais on aurait pu croire que c'est un méga psychopathe hyper tourmenté par son passé.

Maintenant, je suis en train de faire les poussières de la salle des archives du QG. J'aimerais bien regarder un peu dans les papiers et les livres entassés mais on me l'a _formellement_ interdit. Ce qu'il fallait y comprendre dans cette interdiction ?

T'y touches, tu meures.

Simple, explicite et efficace. Bref, cette pièce est un vrai nid à poussières n'empêche. Je monte sur un petit escabeau pour prendre de la hauteur et faire le dessus des étagères. Une nuée de poussières dans la figure. Je tousse. Je recommence. Ma jupe est toujours aussi courte, toutefois, je pense bien que personne ne vient dans ce genre de pièce, vu son état monstrueux.

En fait, je me trompais.

En effet, notre brave Reim Lunettes, sorte d'homme à-tout-faire de Pandora, se rendait... Oh ! Justement dans la salle des archives. C'était bien ma veine. Même si j'étais contente de croiser une nouvelle tête connue. Personnage number three : youpi (notez la rime) ! Il semble préoccupé par autre chose que ma présence et ne me remarque pas du tout. Il fouille dans un tas de feuilles désordonnées avant de repartir aussi tôt qu'il était venu.

Ô rage, Ô désespoir ! Je commence à penser que je suis totalement hors contexte. Un peu comme les personnages figurants qui sont juste là pour faire joli. Tiens, bizarre !

_En même temps, tu n'es qu'une domestique, Manu' ! Les gens ne vont pas s'intéresser à toi du jour au lendemain ! Et je te signale, pour ta gouverne, que tu n'es qu'une fille banale qui s'est pris un phénomène-naturel-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qui se retrouve coincée dans une FICTION. Tu n'as rien à faire ici originellement._

C'est bon, c'est bon. Je comprend mon inutilité qui se trouve en-dessous du seuil critique ! Même Gilbert paraît moins minable à côté de moi. J'ai pas envie de croupir toute ma vie (horrrrreuuur) ici en tant que bobonne. C'est tout. Moi qui pensais qu'étudiante, c'était une position moindre, je crois que domestique, c'est encore pire (même si je respecte ce métier). Quelques fois, en salle de repos, j'entends quelques bribes de ragots inintéressants comme les délires du Duc Barma ou les flirts ininterrompus du Duc Vessalius... que je connais déjà. Frustrant, vraiment.

Where is the action, guys ?

_Nulle part. Pour l'instant. Et pas la peine de faire genre que tu sais parler anglais !_

« Shit » pour l'anglais. Et puis, je ne vais pas décrire à mes lecteurs la façon la plus efficace de tenir un balai pour enlever un maximum de poussières jusqu'à ma mort ? Mon dieu, c'est terrible.

Chers lecteurs, au prochain chapitre : « Mille et une techniques pour apprivoiser la poussière ». Enjoy ! Je vais quand même éviter. Breeeeeeef. Je finis de nettoyer la salle des archives et je vais lancer le plan EQDA.

_Le plan EQDA ? _

Ouais... Le plan **En Quête D'Action. **Je vais partir à la recherche de THE mission. Tu vois conscience, les missions genre « Mission Impossible » où ça explose de partout dans la gueule du héros. Partir en quête de sensations fortes et sentir l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines. Vaincre les pires ennemis manipulateurs et psychopathes qui soient pour ramener la paix sur la Terre. Survivre en mangeant des trucs infects comme Bear Grylls dans** Seul face à la nature** (beurk, il est vraiment gore ce mec).

_Tu trouves pas que tu t'égares un peu, Manu' ? Je pense que je vois arriver les premiers symptômes de la folie suicidaire..._

Je pars voir Sophie.

_C'est en effet préférable._

Je te lance des bombes nucléaires mentalement, conscience. Je me dirige vers la sortie, contente de mon travail (et parce que sinon, je vais aller me pendre dans un coin si je ne fais rien). Je prends la direction de la salle de repos pour y rejoindre Sophie puisque c'est l'heure de sa pause et qu'elle travaille aux cuisines. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, de l'intérieur, Pandora ressemble à une sorte d'administration grouillante de paperasses où les membres du QG servent plus de fonctionnaires qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, ils mènent des enquêtes et font des sessions d'entraînements mais combien de fois ai-je eu l'impression de me retrouver enfin chez moi lorsque j'entends un pauvre sous-fifre se faire traiter de tous les noms par son supérieur hiérarchique parce qu'il a mélangé tel dossier avec tel autre ?

Arrivée à la salle de repose, je tourne la poignée avant d'être stoppée dans mon élan à cause d'une violente dispute de l'autre côté. Je tends l'oreille vers la porte, la gardant fermée. Malheureusement, l'entrée est plutôt bien isolée et je n'entends que quelques bribes de conversation. Pas grave, on s'en contentera.

**- Damnation ! … Apocalypse !... Mort prématurée !**

L'intendant qui parle. Je peux presque le voir blanc comme un linge. Il a l'air au fond du gouffre, le pauvre. Je m'esclaffe. Bien fait pour toi, espèce de gros pervers rougeaud ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui est son interlocuteur qui semble parler à voix basse.

**- Impossible ! Comment... Jamais prêt à temps... Domestiques partis... Jour tranquille... C'EST LA FIN DE MA CARRIERE !**

Les derniers mots ont été criés tellement forts je que ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Les domestiques sont partis ? Mais, je suis là, moi ! Et puis, normalement Sophie aussi... A moins que j'ai loupé quelque chose. Je toque doucement à la porte et entre. Une vieille employée discute énergiquement (enfin, aussi énergiquement qu'une vieille employée peut parler) avec l'intendant. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils me sautent tous les deux littéralement dessus. Tout compte fait, je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, dû ouvrir cette fichue porte.

**- Ah ! Emmanuelle ! Nous sommes sauvés ! Mon emploi est sauvé ! Ma vie est sauvé ! Vous êtes ma seule lueur d'espoir dans ce bas-monde !**

Gné ?

Chers lecteurs, quand j'ai dit que je recherchais l'aventure, j'incluais aussi le besoin de sauver les gens d'une mort certaine. Dans un certain sens, le discours aurait pu être prometteur si mon but n'était pas de protéger la carrière du Boss Final. Je regarde alternativement la vieille dame et mon intendant. J'abdique. Je suis bien élevée et une vieille femme dans le besoin (oui, elle m'a fait les yeux de chiens battus) ferait ma Bonne Action de la journée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

La dame âgée me regarde avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Ahahahah ! C'est pas bon signe, ça !_

**- Et bien,** commence l'intendant. **Nous avons besoin d'une servante pour aller apporter le thé au Duc Barma et à la Duchesse Rainsworth. Malheureusement, il semblerait que la plupart des domestiques ait disparu on-ne-sait-où ainsi que la plupart des agents du QG. Le dos de Madame Hope lui fait atrocement souffrir et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de choses. Vous nous sauvez la vie.**

Mouuuuuaaaaiiiis. Genre, tu fais quelque chose de ta vie, monsieur l'intendant ? Et puis, on n'a pas l'habitude, nous les domestiques, de nous occuper des Grands Ducs. Bah oui, c'est tout le truc avec la garde rapprochée et ce qui s'en suit. Souvent, voire toujours, on fait passer la desserte aux membres de Pandora qui vérifie la nourriture et le thé (les complots entre Nobles, ce n'est pas rare) et ce sont ces mêmes membres de Pandora qui servent les Grands Ducs. Nous sommes des gens de l'ombre. Plus enfoncés de la noirceur apocalyptique des ténèbres que certains membres de Pandora. La preuve, je bosse ici depuis une semaine et même pas l'ombre d'une roue de fauteuil roulant en vue. Et pourtant, j'ai même nettoyé la salle où les Grands Ducs tiennent leur Conseil hebdomadaire !

**- Tenez ! Voici le thé et les scones ! Et dépêchez-vous, ils attendent de prendre leur thé depuis cinq minutes, déjà !**

Les nobles et leur manie du temps. J'attrape la poignée horizontale de la desserte et me dirige vers la sortie avant de me souvenir que je venais d'oublier un petit détail...

**- Euh... Ils sont où ?**

**- Dans le jardin ! Sombre idiote ! **

Idiot toi-même ! Je sens mes veines bouillirent. S'il y a bien un truc qui m'énerve, c'est que l'on lâche ses nerfs sur moi alors que j'AIDE. Franchement, moi qui m'attendais à la reconnaissance éternelle d'un peuple qui avait souffert de mille maux. Mes rêves d'héroïne s'achève bien tristement.

_Bien fait pour toi !_

Enfin, je me jette à corps perdu dans le dédale de couloirs, des derniers se ressemblant tous. Heureusement que j'avais pris la peine d'apprendre par cœur un plan du QG sinon, je ne serais pas sortie de l'auberge. J'emprunte les passages secrets servant aux domestiques avant d'accéder à une petite porte. Je la pousse et me retrouve à l'arrière du QG, un immense jardin de style anglais (complètement asymétrique en comparaison des jardins à la française) avant de chercher du regard les deux Grands Ducs que je devais servir. Peut-être que si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir deux minutes, je me serais rendue compte de l'immense honneur qui s'offrait à moi de pouvoir servir deux illustres personnes telles que le Duc Barma et la Duchesse Rainsworth, les deux plus anciens Grands Ducs parmi les quatre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je repère l'épi si caractéristique du Duc Barma qui se dressait sur sa tête (bah oui, on cherche avec les moyens du bord, système D oblige). Je m'avance vers eux et soupire de soulagement de les reconnaître.

**- Rufus, le thé est enfin arrivé.**

Je trouvais que cette vieille bique (pardonnez-moi l'expression) avait beaucoup insisté sur le « enfin ». Elle était dans sa chaise roulante, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, attablée face au Duc Barma, une petite table ronde dressée entre eux. Aucun agent de Pandora autour d'eux, sûrement une conversation privée.

Je m'approche pour les servir sans un mot. J'avais appris, et cela bien malgré moi, qu'il fallait éviter de parler à tout va devant les nobles, quels qu'ils soient. Le thé servi et les scones sur la tables, je fais ma petite référence (apprise au bout de longues heures d'entraînement grâce à Sophie, ouais, parce que vous pensez que c'est facile mais ça ne l'est pas du tout du tout) et quitte la mini-clairière avant de me faire interpeller par ce cher Duc Barma.

**- C'est bizarre, il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu.**

Je me retourne pour tomber face à son regard interrogateur. Attendez ! Il est pas censé savoir tout sur tout ? Parce qu'il doit bien être au courant de mon arrivée quand même ! Même si les Grands Ducs ne s'occupent pas vraiment du personnel domestique (ils s'intéressent surtout aux membres de Pandora, c'est plutôt normal d'ailleurs) , ils doivent bien savoir qui sont les nouveaux employés ?

Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas que je travaille au noir !

Impossible, Break m'a parlé comme s'il avait déjà entendu parler de moi. Je suis maintenant en mode balbutiement.

**- Euh... Et bien... J-Je travaille ici depuis une semaine.**

Là, c'est la Duchesse Rainsworth qui sort les armes. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux avoir peur de cette personne aussi fabuleuse que destructrice !

**- Rufus ! N'embête pas comme ça les nouveaux domestiques**, commence t-elle avant de tourner son regard bienveillant vers moi (enfin regard, façon de parler puisque l'on ne voit pas ses yeux). **J'ai entendu parler de vous, vous êtes cette jeune fille que l'on a retrouvée ici il y a un mois ? Comment vous appelez-vous, mon enfant ?**

J'avale ma salive, très légèrement impressionnée (et vous aurez compris que ce n'est qu'un euphémisme).

**- Euh... Emmanuelle, madame.**

Réflexe. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en primaire lorsque l'on commence la rentrée des classes et que l'on se trouve devant la maîtresse (non, non, pas celle de mon père) et que l'on est encore les yeux brillants de peur à l'idée de se mettre la honte devant tout les autres petits camarades, tous dans le même état.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas « madame » qu'il aurait fallu dire mais, « Madame la Duchesse ». Vous aurez compris la majuscule rajoutée au « madame » qui ajoute encore une touche supplémentaire à la politesse déjà bien excessive. Cependant, les deux Grands Ducs ne prirent pas en compte mon impertinence et ma maladresse.

**- On m'a dit que vous avez perdue la mémoire.**

**- Euh... Il se pourrait bien.**

Donc, vous avouez que vous n'avez pas perdue la mémoire et que vous vous souvenez parfaitement des circonstances qui vous ont amené ici ?

Gros blanc. Je n'essaie même pas de prendre la parole tellement je suis mal à l'aise. Bon sang ! La façon dont on me parle ! Comme si... On cherche à savoir ce que je peux bien cacher.

**- Qui êtes-vous véritablement, mademoiselle Chevalier ?**

**- Et bien...**

Euh... QUOI ? Ne vient-on pas de m'appelez par mon nom de famille ? Même vous, chers lecteurs, vous ne le connaissez pas ! Comment le Duc Barma peut le savoir ? Pourquoi m'a t-on demandé mon nom si on savait déjà qui j'étais.

_Et attend ! On dirait que ta venue dans ce jardin était préméditée !_

Mais oui ! Les domestiques qui ne sont plus à leur place. La crise de l'intendant. Les agissements bizarres de celui-ci. Le fait que seuls les membres de Pandora ont le droit de s'approcher des Grands Ducs tandis que nous, les domestiques, sommes priés de rester dans l'ombre et de ne pas se faire repérer pour mauvaise conduite.

C'était un piège !

_Un truc genre, le super troll de la mort qui tue !_

Et, j'étais faite comme un rat.

**- Vous m'avez eue.**

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur vous dit... :<strong>

**Merci encore pour les reviews !**

**Bon la sortie des chapitres suivants sera sans doute affectée par mon travail personnel très important mais je tenterai de sortir un chapitre tous les jeudis :D**

**Lily : **Merci ! J'aime beaucoup les personnages qui parlent à leur conscience même si, personnellement, je ne le fais pas :) J'aime aussi quand l'histoire est drôle.

**Rose-Eliade :** Contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre précédent avec Break. Bon, dans celui-ci, je n'en fais que peu d'allusions mais il va revenir en force dans les prochains. :) Merci pour ta review !

**Breaksama :** J'espère que tu as l'argent pour t'acheter le tome 11 maintenant et encore merci pour ta review.

**Breakzel :** Ma chère, nos conversations sur nos rêves respectifs sont tordantes et tu commences à me faire aimer le couple Reim X Break (ce qui est une grande première pour moi parce que je ne suis pas une très grande adepte des relations amoureuses entre hommes). Donc, tu peux être très fière de toi ! :D

**Laplumedu57 :** Ouais ! Une nouvelle lectrice, une ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, en espérant que cela continue dans ce sens.

**Bref, pour terminer en beauté, je vais vous faire un petit résumé du prochain chapitre. Il y aura le grand retour de Break qui va prendre une grande partie du chapitre prochain, un nouvel OC (ou plutôt une) et enfin, _des_ nouveaux personnages de PH qui feront leur entrée (mais qui ? Normalement, faudra pas chercher loin...). Le duc Barma et la duchesse Rainsworth sont de grands prédateurs qui aiment bien coincer leur proie, non ? Alors, à quel point en savent-ils sur notre héroïne du balai et de la poussière ?**

**Et il y aura double ration de conscience en plus des dix kilos de pâtisseries qu'Emmanuelle va avaler après sa rencontre désastreuse avec les deux Grands Ducs.**

**Voilà, à la prochaine, chers lecteurs !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora hearts appartient toujours et encore à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**« Maman est en haut, qui fait du gâteau. Papa est en bas, qui fait du chocolat. »**

Chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui c'est mon instant musical. Oui, qui ne prend pas son bain, de la mousse sur son corps, prenant une brosse à cheveux et chantant gaiement toutes les chansons qui lui passe par la tête ? Pas vous ?

…

Ahem. Bien. J'avoue, moi Manu', je chante. Très mal mais je chante dans le bain (habituellement ce serait sous la douche mais je me lave avec les moyens du bord, voyez-vous). Les huiles essentielles, gentiment prêtée par Sophie, ont été déversés dans le bain. L'eau est à une température agréable, je prends mes aises. Petit soupir de contentement. ENFIN un bain, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment...

Ah oui, vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi je ne me suis pas lavée pendant trois jours ? Même moi, encore maintenant, j'ai dû mal à le croire.

**FLASH BACK : **

**Loading …**

**1%**

**2%**

**3%**

**10%**

**25%**

Oui bon, je m'excuse mais mon cerveau est un peu rouillé ce matin.

**50%**

**66%**

**75%**

**80%**

**99%**

**100%**

« _La jeune femme se débattit vivement. Les membres de Pandora accoururent en masse, toute chain sortie et commencèrent à entourer la pauvre et misérable créature qu'était devenue la domestique. Il n'avait fallu qu'un coup d'éventail dans les airs et le Duc Barma venait de donner le signal. On emmena la jeune domestique dans les sous-sols bien gardés de Pandora. Là-bas, quelqu'un la prit en charge et la jeta sauvagement dans la salle d'interrogatoire/de torture du QG. Un faisceau lumineux fut ensuite envoyé dans la figure de la fille qui ne voyait plus rien. Elle était assise sur une chaise au centre d'une petite pièce où la poussière grouillait. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la poussière qui lui fit peur mais les nombreux instruments de tortures qui s'étalaient sur les murs et qu'elle avait aperçus lorsqu'elle était arrivée._

_**- Bien, nous pouvons commencer l'interrogatoire**__, fit un homme trapu à la voix rauque. __**Veuillez décliner votre nom, prénom et votre lieu de résidence.**_

_La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille. Ces mains étaient jointes et elle triturait ses doigts. Le visage transpirant, d'énormes gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses tempes. Les lèvres pincés, le regard baissé, elle était tétanisée. Tout avait été trop rapide et elle n'avait rien vu arriver. Le membre de Pandora réitéra sa demande de manière encore plus autoritaire. La pauvre domestique abdiqua._

_**- Je m'appelle Emmanuelle Chevalier et je vis ici depuis un mois,**__ dit-elle, le regard toujours en direction du sol._

_**- Où habitiez-vous avant cela ?**_

_Elle poussa un long soupir. Fallait-il qu'elle mente ? Ou qu'elle dise la vérité ? Mais ne serait-pas dangereux de dire la vérité ? Peut-être que le mensonge n'était pas mieux non plus... Son monde commençait à lui manquer véritablement : en plus d'avoir le mal du pays, elle était angoissée sur ce qui pouvait bien advenir d'elle._

_Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas parler, l'agent préféra changer de sujet. Il avait décidé de revenir sur la question plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus coopérative._

_**- Nous avons retrouvé cela le jour de votre arrivée, **__lança t-il tout en montrant un objet que la jeune domestique reconnu en plissant les yeux, ces derniers toujours aveuglés par la lumière brûlante._

_**- ...O-Oui**__, murmura t-elle._

_L'homme fit un signe à un de ses collègues qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et qui retranscrivait tout l'interrogatoire sur un morceau de papier._

_**- Si... Si ces papiers d'identité sont exacts, pouvez-vous nous dire d'où vous venez.**_

_La voix était sans appel mais, la jeune femme ne réagissait pas. Elle lui rendit un regard vide. _

_**- D'où venez vous « précisément » ?**_

_La fille détourna le regard et à force de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, celle-ci se mit à saigner. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle était coincée mais elle avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Peur qu'on l'utile pour de noirs desseins. Après tout, elle en savait beaucoup trop. Un coup d'œil aux murs et elle se rendit compte que si elle ne parlait pas maintenant, elle parlerait après et que tous ce matériel, ça allait faire mal. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne lève la tête, une lueur revenue dans son regard qui s'était éteint quelques instants auparavant._

_**- Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voudrez. Cependant, je pose des conditions.**_

_**- Pensez-vous être en position de faire quelque chose, mademoiselle ? **__Ricana le membre de Pandora. __**Si vous ne parlez pas maintenant, nous allons commencer les choses sérieuses.**_

_La domestique lui jeta un regard méprisant. La liste des gens qu'elle détestait venait de se rallonger d'un nouveau nom bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas encore. Elle fit craquer ses doigts. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrait qu'au fond d'elle, elle était totalement effrayée. Elle allait jouer la comédie._

_**- Et bien... Comment dire... **__commença t-elle.__** Si je ne peux pas parler à une personne plus influente que vous, je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture. De toute façon, ces machins accrochés au mur ne doivent pas faire bien mal.**_

_L'homme éclata de rire. _

_**- J'ai des informations sur les agissements suspects de certains membres de l'organisation. Vous croyez vraiment que le truc de l'arrachage d'ongles de doigts de pied peut faire mal ? Au contraire, je suis hyper chatouilleuse, je vais finir par mourir à force de rire.**_

_L'agent de Pandora continua de se moquer de la domestique. Maintenant, il se tenait les côtes. _

**_- Au pire, vous pouvez aussi aller vous pendre si je ne vous dérange pas trop ? J'aime beaucoup que l'on m'écoute. Vous savez, rien qu'hier soir, Sophie, ma seule amie qui parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire, m'a dit que les sols se nettoyaient avec des produits bizarres qui sentent extrêmement mauvais. Je ne l'ai pas cru au départ car vous savez, les produits ménagers et moi, ça fait plus que le poids de l'intendant au carré. Et en fait, ces machins sentent la mort ! Je voudrais lever un mouvement protestataire contre les mauvaises conditions de vie des domestiques. On nous prend pour de la crotte de vache, on nous fait laver les sols avec de la crotte de vache et on nous paie avec de la crotte de __vache ! Vous rendez-vous compte ! C'est pour cela, qu'hier soir, toujours, Sophie et moi avons décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'étaler des excréments de vache sur le matelas de l'intendant juste pour qu'il puisse lui-même constater à quel point ces trucs immondes étaient nocifs pour la santé des serviteurs ! Bien sûr, on a utilisé des gants pour les mains et des pinces à linge pour le nez ! Et vous savez ce qu'est le pire ? C'est que ces bouses immondes polluent notre si belle planète ! Et après, comment voulez-vous que je puisse considérer les instruments de torture comme digne d'intérêt alors que notre monde est souillé par des défections ? Moi, je dis de sortir le drapeau et de montrer à la face du monde à quel point le pire instrument de torture qui soit, c'est la crotte de vache ! Vous suivez ?_**

_L'homme était au bord des larmes, ricanant de l'imbécillité hors-norme de la jeune fille. Son collègue faisait pareil. En fait, il fallait être complètement idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle faisait exprès de jouer une très belle imitation de Sophie, reine de la parlotte, pour essayer de gagner du temps ou de rameuter d'autres personnes._

_Et en effet, à force de persuasion et de salive, la domestique avait réussi à faire entrer de nouveaux agents du QG dans la salle d'interrogatoire, inquiets par les gloussements qui sortaient d'une salle de torture. Quelle ne fut pas l'immense joie de la domestique lorsqu'elle vit Break pointait le bout de son nez ! Il regarda alternativement la jeune femme et les deux agents avant qu'un large sourire étire ses lèvres._

_**- Je vois que vous avez un certain effet sur les hommes, ma chère !**_

_Entre temps, les agents de Pandora tentaient de reprendre contenance mais, à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient, ils reprenaient de plus belle. Agacé par les rires incessants de ceux qui étaient censés être ses collègues, Break les frappa avec son arme. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se turent._

_**- Bien. Puisqu'il semblerait que vous êtes incapables de faire votre travail correctement, je vais me charger de l'interrogatoire de cette demoiselle. En attendant, j'irai signaler votre comportement à Monsieur Lunettes qui se fera à cœur joie de vous donner une punition exemplaire. Je vous préviens, il est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.**_

_La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Tout ne pouvait que s'arranger. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé avant que l'albinos ne l'envoie au cachot humide du QG. En fait, il utilisa le cachot pour discuter tranquillement avec la demoiselle sur sa surprenante arrivée un mois plus tôt, au QG de Pandora, pour éviter les regards indiscrets._

_**- Et donc, vous me dîtes venir d'un autre monde totalement différente de celui-ci ? C'est pour cela qu'ils ont trouvé ce papier d'identité plutôt spécial dans la poche de votre... pantalon ?**__ Réfléchit Break. __**Intéressant. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis en présence d'un cas comme le vôtre.**_

_**- En effet, je peux comprendre que cela puisse paraître assez étrange compte tenu du fait que vous vous intéressez à l'abysse et que je ne viens n'y de votre monde, ni de l'abysse. Cependant, je vous assure que je ne vous mens pas !**__ Assura la jeune femme._

_L'albinos déballa un bonbon de son emballage avant de l'engloutir et de reprendre la conversation qui tournait vers quelque chose de bizarre._

_**- Et dans votre monde, si j'ai bien suivi tout ce que vous m'avez raconté précédemment, notre monde est représenté dans un... livre imagé ? Que connaissez-vous de ce monde exactement ? **__Demanda t-il, l'œil curieux._

_La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres avant de continuer son récit._

_**- Et bien... Dans le manga, j'en suis arrivée beaucoup plus loin qu'à ce moment précis de l'histoire mais, je n'en connais pas la fin.**_

_**- Et vous avez sans doute peur des retombées qu'ont eu votre arrivée dans notre monde. Bien, cette histoire est plutôt complexe et si vous pouviez me prouver vos dires.**_

_Il regarda la fausse domestique avec un soudain intérêt._

_**- Que pouvez-vous dire sur mon personnages dans votre... manga ?**_

_Son interlocutrice avala sa salive. _

_**- Euh... et bien, **__bafouilla t-elle. __**Vous êtes Xerxes Break ici mais, votre véritable nom est Kévin Regnard. Vous avez plongé dans l'abysse après avoir fait de nombreuses victimes et que le sceau sur votre poitrine ait fait un tour complet. Vous vouliez changer le passé pour que la famille que vous serviez, la famille Sinclair, puisse être saine et sauve. Vous avez rencontré la volonté de l'abysse qui se nomme Alice et qui n'est autre que la sœur jumelle de la Alice que vous connaissez en tant que chain, B-Rabbit. Vous avez rencontré Vincent Nightray quand il était petit là-bas. La volonté de l'abysse a pris votre œil gauche pour le donner à Cheshire. À la suite de l'arrivée impromptue de Vincent, la volonté vous a laissé la vie sauve et vous avez conclu une sorte de marché avec elle. Vous êtes arrivé des décennies plus tard dans le manoir de la famille Rainsworth et vous avez appris que de changer le passé avait empiré la situation de la famille Sinclair même si elle avait pu survivre quelques années supplémentaires.**_

_L'homme à l'œil rouge ferma les yeux quelques instants. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit s'était avéré exact dans les moindres de détails. Pourtant, il ne devait rien laisser au hasard. Au cas où._

_**- Ce que vous me dîtes et bien joli mais le Duc Barma ou vos oreilles indiscrètes auraient pu vous aider. J'attends quelque chose de plus... exceptionnel. Je voudrais savoir si je peux vous utiliser correctement afin que nous puissions obtenir une relation mutuellement bénéfique.**_

_La jeune femme leva son regard vers l'albinos avant de prononcer les mots qui firent qu'elle resta trois jours dans les cachots sans possibilités de se laver pour « pouvoir préparer le plan d'attaque » :_

_**Je sais ce que la volonté de l'abysse vous a demandé de faire en échange de changer le passé.**__ »_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_Bravo, Manu ! Maintenant, tu entretiens une relation particulière avec Break ! Niark ! Mais bon, tu aurais pu éviter le flash back avec le suspense et l'émotion. Ton côté Mary-Sue prend les devants, là !._

Satanée Conscience ! Ferme-là veux-tu ! Oui, mais je trouvais ça trop classe de changer de point de vue et de ne dire qu'une fois mon prénom en deux mille mots ! A part ça, je crois que Break a voulu m'embêter en m'enfermant dans un cachot pendant trois jours.

_Je me souviens de de ce qu'il a dit ! « **Ça éveillerez beaucoup trop les soupçons de vous voir sortir une demi-journée après un interrogatoire, aussi libre que l'air.** ». Je pense qu'il s'est bien foutu de ta gueule quand même._

Mon dieu que le bain m'avait manqué ! Je sens aussi mauvais que de la bouse de vache ! D'ailleurs, va falloir remercier Sophie sur ce coup-là.

_Ouais, ben tu sais maintenant que tu ne racontes que de la me*de, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Moi, ta Conscience, j'ai une intelligence et une raison beaucoup plus prononcées que toi ! Et ne rabâches pas le côté «** mais t'es ma conscience, tu fais partie de moi !** ». Parce qu'entre nous, on sait qui est la moins bête, nah ! Heureusement que je t'ai soufflée le coup du moulin à paroles !_

Je ferais semblant de rien n'avoir entendu et puis, le coup de l'imitation de Sophie, c'était MON idée ! Je veux du chocolat ! J'ai encore perdu du poids ! A force de faire de manger du chocolat puis, d'être privée de nourriture nutritive, je vais finir avec la peau toute distendue ! Va falloir que je fasse un peu de gymnastique, là ! Conscience, regarde ma peau ! C'est affreux, c'est terrible, c'est cataclysmique !

_Une conscience n'a pas de corps physique. Une conscience s'en fiche complètement de tes problèmes de peau. Pour tout information complémentaire, va demander à Madame la graisse qui te répondra plus grassement que moi. Je prend ma retraite, marre des abrutis finis._

Ô Conscience, ma Belle Conscience, dis-moi que tu sais un tant soit peu comprendre que tu fais partie de moi et que tu ne prendras jamais ta retraite ! Bref, deux heures dans le bain et j'ai la peau tellement fripée que l'on va me prendre pour un Sphynx (oui, je m'y connais en race de chats, j'aime les animaux et mon rêve d'enfant était de devenir vétérinaire mais lorsque j'ai appris qu'il aurait fallu tripoter des anus, j'ai renoncé). Je prend une serviette, m'entoure avec, attrape ma tenue de domestique (la plus décente d'entre elle), l'enfile, passe devant le miroir de la salle de bain, brosse mes cheveux informes et sort.

Break m'attendait dans une salle dans l'aile Sud du QG, deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. Alors, regardant l'heure et voyant mon immense retard dû à mon très long bain, je cours dans les couloirs et me fait insulter par un serviteur parce que j'ai renversé son seau rempli à ras bord d'eau.

Je m'excuse un peu pitoyablement, comme d'habitude et repars dans ma course effrénée.

_Allez ! Du nerf, Manu' ! Toi qui te plaignais de ne pas faire assez de sport !_

Raaaaaaahhhh. Je crie presque de désespoir à t'entendre me faire des remarques, Conscience de malheur ! Va te pendre mais va te PENDRE !

J'arrive, essoufflée, devant une porte en chêne. Je frappe quelques coups avant que l'on m'autorise à entrer. Arrivée à l'intérieur de la pièce, je vois Break, bien installé, suçotant une sucette avec beaucoup de passion (enfin, c'est juste pour le dire, quoi) et remarque Reim, présent lui aussi.

_Maaaaaaaannnnnuuuuuu' ! Esprit perverti mode on._

Conscience ! Et oui, en effet, je suis habituée à ce que les filles voient des relations amoureuses partout et lorsque j'ai vu Reim et Break ensemble, dans la même pièce, j'eus des frissons. Oui, les fans de PH, la plupart féminine, arrivent à te créer toutes sortes de relations entre tous les personnages de PH. À un point tel qu'aucune fan de PH bien dans sa tête, ne peut ne pas remarquer le moindre petit geste et le traduire comme un truc hyper séduisant d'une nature totalement différente de la réalité telle que l'on devrait la voir. Bref, ils étaient en train de rigoler quand je suis arrivée. Traduction : ils devaient se faire des blagues salaces. Et Break qui mordille une sucette (indescriptible).

Ouais enfin bon. Je rougis, un peu, beaucoup. Détourne la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça va être après ! Va falloir faire attention aux gens de PH qui se trouve dans la même pièce maintenant !

Je me triture les doigts. Une sale habitude que j'ai prise depuis mon arrivée ici. Les deux hommes me regardent, l'un avec un sourire taquin, l'autre avec étonnement. Tiens, Reim n'avait pas dû être prévenu de ma venue.

**- Xerxes ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez encore commandé des pâtisseries ou autres cochonneries dans les cuisines, quand même !**

**- Mon cher Reim, vous-mêmes adorez ces cochonneries ! Je vous signale que je vous ai pris sur le fait pas plus tard qu'hier.**

Reim se mit à rougir.

_Et mince ! On a pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment ! Je suis sûre qu'on aurait gagné le gros lot avec cette photographie ! C'est du collector, Manu' !_

L'albinos repris la conversation :

**- Voyez-vous, cette charmante personne n'est pas là pour nous amener de la nourriture. Elle est notre nouvelle alliée. Notre pilier.**

JE SUIS DEVENUE UN PILIER ! Ah ! Si je pouvais faire ma danse de la victoire pour fêter ce moment magnifique où enfin, je me sens utile !

_Manu' est cassée ! On a perdu Manu' ! Je vois tes pensées ! Pas de striptease pour aujourd'hui, ça va pas la tête ! En plus, devant des hommes et des personnages de PH, non mais ! C'est bon ! Comme si c'était si exceptionnel que ça ! Calme ta joie, ma grosse._

Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais rien dit. Tu as vraiment le chic pour ternir mon humeur, Conscience. Ne me gâche pas mes moments de plaisir, veux-tu !

**- En quoi une domestique pourrait devenir notre alliée, Xerxes,** fit Reim. **Mais enfin, tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses même lorsque je ne te les dis pas. Laisse-la faire son travail tranquillement ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être embêté par tes caprices.**

Je sentais que si le pauvre homme à tout faire de Pandora disait ça, c'était surtout pour lui, celui qui recevait toujours plus de travail qu'il n'en finissait. J'avais beaucoup de compassion pour lui parce qu'il n'était pas bien valorisé. Courage, Reim, tu peux le faire !

_Instant émouvant de Manu', première prise. Tu as bien failli m'avoir avec ton regard embrouillé de larmes. Tu sais, Reim n'est pas un pauvre animal blessé, pas la peine de monter une association de défense pour défendre sa cause..._

**- N'es-tu pas au courant de son cas ? La fille que l'on a mystérieusement retrouvé au sein du QG ?**

A ce moment précis, Break se lança dans un récit où il narra mes désastreuses aventures pour en venir à l'essentiel :

**- Cette jeune personne connaît l'avenir jusqu'à un certain point. C'est une arme redoutable qu'il ne faut pas laisser entre de mauvaises mains.**

**- Xerxes ! Je vous signale que nous servons des familles de Grands Ducs ! On ne peut pas leur cacher cela ! Et pourquoi me mettez-vous dans la confidence ? **Demanda l'homme à lunettes.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs fit un sourire en coin.

**- Le Duc Barma a déjà quelques doutes sur l'identité de cette jeune fille. Il n'en sait sûrement pas autant que moi, surtout en ce qui concerne le fait qu'elle en sache plus que nous sur les événements futurs. Et j'ai besoin de vous, Reim, pour garder un œil dessus lorsque je ne suis pas là. Je veux que vous la couvrez, juste au cas où.**

Reim essuya la sueur de son front avec un mouchoir.

**- Comme si je n'avais pas déjà beaucoup à faire avec l'arrivée de messire Oz ! Vous me compliquez la vie, Xerxes !** S'écria t-il avant de se tourner vers moi.** Alors, vous êtes mademoiselle Emmanuelle Chevalier. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous...**

Je grimace. Vas-y ! Dis que je te gène ! Bon sang, jamais plus je ne défendrai la cause du Reim à lunettes !

Soudain, j'entends une sorte de grondement sourd comme si la fin du monde (prévue pour 20212, j'attendais ça avec ma pizza 4 fromages mais comme je suis coincée dans ce manga où tout part en cacahuète, je ne verrais pas de cataclysme sur ma belle planète bleue) était arrivée. Et là, j'entends presque « requiem for a dream » (belle musique soi dit en passant).

Gros plan sur mes yeux effarés.

Gros plan sur le sourire de Break (bah oui, on sent qu'il sait très bien ce qui se passe).

Gros plan sur un Reim en train de se morfondre sur les conditions misérables de sa pitoyable vie.

Gros plan sur la porte.

Retour au gros plan sur mes yeux.

Retour sur le sourire de Break.

On vient de passer par la musique de la scène de la douche de Psychose d'Alfred Hitchcock.

Accélération des plans avec toujours un agrandissement sur la porte en chêne qui tremble de partout.

_Mon dieu Manu' ! On dirait que l'on va se retrouver vers un T-Rex affamé ! Rassure-moi qu'il n'y a pas de dinosaure dans PH ?_

Euh... Non ? Enfin, j'en suis plus trop sûre maintenant.

** - Vianddddeeeuuuh !  
><strong>

**- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Là, je fais ma couarde et me précipite derrière Break et Reim. Non, je vous jure que je ne profité pas du moment pour leur tripoter les fesses. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Enfin, je crois ?

_Manu' ! Ne pense pas aux popotins masculins, tu viens de t'enfuir comme une lâche, là ! Où est l'héroïne sans peur et sans reproche de toute à l'heure ! Tu perds en crédibilité ! Mais VA TE PENDRE !_

La porte s'ouvre dans un bruit assourdissant. Une ombre menaçante étend ses ténèbres dans la pièce. Deux yeux brillants. Des sortes de tentacules et un rire démoniaque s'élève.

**- Mais Alice ! Attend un peu, je n'avais pas fini ma phrase,** s'écrit une voix lointaine que je ne reconnaissais pas sous le choc.

**- Stupide lapin ! On ne t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer ! Imagine si tu débarques au mauvais moment !** Tonna une autre voix plus grave que la précédente.

Soudain, la lumière fut.

**- Oh ! Bonjour Alice ! Que dirais-tu de prendre le thé avec nous ? **Demanda Break, qui était resté totalement de marbre face à l'entrée fracassante de la fillette.

Je viens de rajouter un nouveau nom sur la liste des personnes à maudire, et ce sera Alice.

**- Oh ! Stupide clown, j'ai entendu que tu faisais une petite fête ici avec de la viande. J'ai décidé que mon serviteur et moi allons assister à ta collation,** fit la nouvelle arrivée.

_Ah bah ça pour de l'entrée, c'est de l'entrée ! Manu', je pense que la réalité est pire que le manga. En plus, tu risques de te faire des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Il va falloir réunir le Grand Conseil de Ton Esprit bientôt parce que sinon, tu ne tiendras pas deux jours supplémentaires ici. Prête à entendre une nouvelle voix dans ta tête ?_

Gné ? De quoi parles-tu conscience ? Je ne comprends rien ! Pas besoin d'entendre une voix supplémentaire dans ma tête !

_**Trop tard ! Bonjour, je me présente jolie Emma' ! Je m'appelle Nutty et je suis la Voix du Ventre. J'espère que l'on deviendra amis, toi et moi.**_

Ahahah. Je deviens folle.

_**Non, tu viens de subir un choc traumatisant qui t'a conduite à assimiler les mots « viande », « collation », « pâtisseries » et « cochonneries » avec ton estomac. Et PAF ! Ca fait des chocapics ! Enfin, ça fait une Voix du Ventre. Bon, je te laisses le choix entre Nutty et VV, ce sont mes surnoms pour les intimes.**_

_Je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre, Nutty. Manu' a besoin de nouveaux appuis pour supporter le choc. Viens, je te propose de voyager dans les souvenirs de Manu' ! Il y a une jolie collection de fesses dans le neurone F-69, secteur 2._

_**Oh chic alors ! J'adore les fesses !**_

Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur vous dit... :<strong>

**Voili voilà ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je préviens que tout va se corser dans les chapitres suivants. Bouahahah !**

**Et que l'on va entrer au cœur de l'action avec l'équipe de choc Nutty-Conscience-Manu avec des combos et des aventures palpitantes.**

**Non, franchement. **

**Bref, je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui en raison d'un deal entre ma chère Breakzel et moi.**

**A que coucou ! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora hearts appartient toujours et encore à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**Hakuna matata.**

La savane. Des lions et autres animaux exotiques qui dansent et chantent. Une mignonne histoire. Oh mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Timon et Pumba ? Le rêve ! J'ai toujours voulu me retrouver dans « Le roi lion » !

_Hakuna Matata,_

_Mais quelle phrase magnifique !_

_Hakuna matata,_

_Quel chant fantastique !_

_Ces mots signifient,_

_Que tu vivras ta vie,_

_Sans aucun souci,_

_Philosophie_

_Hakuna matata..._

C'est bon, je ne peux plus me tirer la chanson de la tête maintenant !

…

Oh ! Mais que vois-je encore ! Oui ! Vous là ! Vous devant votre ordinateur lisant mes aventures monstrueusement hallucinantes ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous ne savez pas que les rêves sont privés ! Non mais de quoi je me mêle !

Attendez une minute...

Si vous êtes devant votre ordinateur et que je vous vois me lire... C'est que je suis encore coincée dans Pandora Hearts ! C'est une blague ? Je suis encore coincée dans Pandora Hearts ! Et la Japan Expo 13e impact alors ! Et, et, et mon Sébichounet ? Et mon billet premium ? Et mon DVD collector du Roi Lion ? Et mon doudou ! Et mes études ! Et mes parents ! Et mes amis ! Et mes...

Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Je vous voie vous savez ! Toi là, arrête de manger un pot de Nut*lla à la cuiller devant moi ! Tu sais que c'est pas bien de manger entre les repas ! Et l'autre là qui commence à loucher dangereusement sur un nouvel onglet ! STOOOOOOOOP !

Attendez deux seconde, je me ressaisis et je suis à vous.

Position du moine bouddhiste.

...

Je sens de l'énergie positive entrer en moi. Je m'imagine à la plage, un maillot de bain deux pièces. Mes superbes, magnifiques et voluptueuses formes mises en valeur par les morceaux de tissus. Le bruit des vagues et des mouettes. Le soleil qui réchauffe ma peau halée. L'odeur du vent iodé qui titille mon nez. Un groupe de magnifiques surfeurs passent devant mes yeux avides, braqués sur leurs jolies fesses musclées.

Ahhhh... Ça va mieux.

Reprenons.

**- Vous croyez qu'elle va se réveiller ? Elle me semble plutôt pâle.**

**- Mais oui... Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Je crois que c'est le choc.**

**- Elle fait peut-être une carence en fer ? Vous savez, la viande est l'aliment fondamental de tout être humain.**

**- Je crois que je vais faire semblant que je ne t'ai pas entendue prononcer la dernière phrase, stupide lapin.**

**- Et si vous lui laissiez une peu d'air pour respirer ?**

**- Eh ! Tête d'algue, n'ose pas contredire la véracité de mes propos !**

**- Est-ce que tu comprends la moitié des mots que tu dis ?**

**- Stop ! Du calme ! **

Là, c'était moi qui me réveillait en sursaut. Ah ? Je vous ai vu dans mon beau rêve chers lecteurs. Oui, je me suis évanouie après avoir vu cinq personnage de PH dans la même pièce. Étonnant ? Non, pas vraiment. Vous feriez la même chose... je crois.

Ils sont là, de multitudes de paires d'yeux braquées sur moi. Un puissant mal de crâne qui me ronge le cerveau (ne vous attendez pas à des miracles, l'intelligence se perd). Je met une main sur mon front. Température : OK. Conscience et voix du ventre ?

Je répète : Conscience et voix du ventre ?

_Je suis là mon commandant !_

_**Moi aussi ! Mais appelle-moi Nutty. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas des étrangers.**_

Tiens, je trouvais ça bizarre de ne pas vous entendre depuis le début de ce chapitre.

_Manu s'inquiétait-elle pour sa Conscience chérie ?_

Même pas en rêve !

_**Alors tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?**_

Euh...

_Ouais, ça va. On a compris. Pas de baratin avec nous, Manu' !_

_**Ma petite Emma me déteste... Ouinnnnn.**_

Une Conscience qui se prend pour ma mère et une Voix du Ventre qui chiale. On aura tout vu ! C'est décidé ! Dès que je rentre chez moi, je vais chez un psy !

Je me redresse pour me mettre en position assise sur le canapé où j'avais été installée. En face de moi, Breakoun... Break me regarde avec son éternel sourire taquin (quelques fois, je penche pour le sourire sadique). Le Trio d'imbéciles (oserai-je vous dire qui sont-ils?) me regarde avec étonnement. Le pauvre Reim reste à l'écart de la scène, marmonnant d'incompréhensibles paroles dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Break se met à blablater sur mon « cas » et Oz, Gilou ainsi qu'Alice écoute le monologue Breakien avec beaucoup d'attention. À la fin de son récit, tous se retourne vers moi, avec leurs regards étranges.

**- Tu connais le futur ? **Me demande finalement Oz après quelques minutes de silence.

**- Euh... Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...**

Le blondinet se trouva être très intéressé par ce que je savais.

**- Tu peux nous révéler quelque chose ? Bon, un truc qui soit pas trop compromettant, non plus...**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Break qui ne semble décidément d'avis de m'aider sur la question. Je soupire... Qu'est-ce que je peux bien leur raconter ? Est-ce que je dois me la jouer à Irma la voyante ? Ou dois-je rester plus soft avec des détails sans importance ?

_Le problème, chère Manu, c'est qu'aucun détail n'est laissé au hasard par Jun Mochizuki._

_**Et on ne sait toujours pas si ce que tu dis peux modifier le futur, voire interagir avec notre monde à nous...**_

Et si, justement, on tentait une petite expérience pour voir les effets à court terme d'un arc de la série ? Nous en sommes où déjà ?

_Oz qui est déclaré de retour 10 ans plus tard à la vue des quatre Grands Ducs. Break a sûrement dû raconté son entrevue avec Vincent lorsqu'il avait empoisonné Sharon..._

_**Emma ! Nous ne savons pas non plus : si tu meures ici ! Est-ce que cela se répercutera sur notre monde !**_

Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir ! Agissons ! Le prochain événement, c'est...

-** Dans quelques jours voire plus, le Grand Duc Oscar Vessalius va recevoir une lettre d'Ada Vessalius lui racontant son quotidien au lycée pour nobles de Lutwidge.**

À peine ai-je prononcé le prénom de la petite sœur d'Oz que le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit. En effet, que faire lorsque l'on n'a pas vu sa sœur depuis dix ans ? J'éprouve un peu de compassion pour lui. Oh ! Bien sûr il y a des moments où Oz m'insupporte (n'allez pas croire que je ne l'aime pas!) par son maudit caractère du pauvre petit être malheureux qui a eu une petite vie misérable alors qu'il fait semblant que tout va bien. J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de personnes dans mon monde. Tu as beau faire tout pour ami, il fait croire que tout va bien quand on sait qu'il ment comme un candidat aux élections présidentielles (n'y voyez aucune opinion politique là-dedans). Le genre de conversation qui ne mène nulle part ! Et dans PH, les trois-quart (voire tous) ont des problèmes psychologiques d'ordre sociologique ! Ils aiment bien partir en cacahuète à la moindre occasion. Y'a beau dire : Oz est un maso, Gil est un maso, Break est un maso, Reim est un maso, Alice est une maso, etc. Et certains osent nous faire croire qu'ils sont des sadiques ? Bêtises !

_Ne pars pas dans tes analyses approfondies des personnages de PH, on a pas besoin de ça !_

_**Concentre-toi sur les fesses, les fesses !**_

Merci d'arrêter de me faire passer pour une fétichiste des fesses, s'il-vous-plaît.

_**Non mais il y a une jolie collection dans ta mémoire !**_

Les lecteurs n'ont pas besoin de savoir !

- **Ah ! Et dans son post-scriptum, elle ajoute qu'elle a un amoureux, **je continue.

_C'était peut-être pas le truc à dire..._

Là, c'est la débandade. La figure du pauvre Oz blêmit tout d'un coup, Gilbert fait des yeux de poissons et Alice reste fidèle à elle-même. Break continue de sourire. Oh ! Un beau jour, je lui ferai bouffer son sourire ! Reim... Reim... Ben... C'est Reim. Il continue de se morfondre dans un coin de la pièce, sûrement sur son inutilité dans une telle situation.

-** QUOI ? ADA ...A UN... UN AMOUREUX !** S'exclame soudain l'adolescent blond.

Il fila à une vitesse folle hors de la pièce tandis qu'Alice commençait à se mettre en colère sur le départ précipité de son contractant. Gilbert se pince l'arête du nez, l'air « mais pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter deux furies pareilles ? ». Puis, il sortit avec Alice à la poursuite de Oz.

- **Bien... C'était une information... Intéressante,** fit Break au bout de quelques secondes.

-** Vous vous en fichez éperdument n'est-ce pas ? Vous vouliez quelque chose de plus croustillant ? Comme le pouvoir de la chain de Reim ?**

À son nom, le misérable lève la tête dans ma direction. En un bond, il arrive à me plaquer sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Bien, je pense avoir compris le message.

-** Huhuhu ! Il semblerait que Reim ne veut pas que ma chère nouvelle alliée me révèle son terrible secret,** dit l'albinos. **Tout cela commence à devenir intéressant.**

Les joues de Reim se teintent de rouge. Je trouve cela incroyablement mignon. Peut-être que Break aussi ? Le pauvre homme commence à bredouiller des mots qui n'ont aucun sens comme « confidentiel » ou « Duc Barma ». Et oui, Reimichou ! Je sais qu'avec l'aide de ta chain tu peux faire le mort. J'aime bien d'ailleurs le mot anglais qui fait plus classe : « Fake Death ». Ça pourrait faire l'objet d'une chanson, non ? Avec Reim en guest star, une casquette retournée sur la tête, de multiples chaînes en or qui pendent à son cou, un t-shirt beaucoup trop large et un pantalon qui lui descend plus bas que les fesses.

_**Elle a prononcé le mot « fesses » ! Elle a prononcé le mot interdit !**_

_Arrête de te faire des films, Manu' ! Sois plus sérieuse !_

Ouais, je vais essayer.

Je laisse les deux amis ensemble dans la même pièce. Malgré moi, des scènes interdites aux mineurs s'étalent dans mon esprit. Je ne vous raconte pas la conversations de sourds que j'ai eu par la suite avec les deux voix qui vrombissent dans ma tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, après mon excellente idée (voyez-y de l'ironie) d'annoncer à Oz que sa sœur avait un copain dont, d'ailleurs, j'ai bien fait de ne pas prononcer le nom, je me retrouve de nouveau confrontée au petit blondinet de service qui me regarde avec un air indéchiffrable.

-** Oncle Oscar vient de me voir aujourd'hui... Il a reçu la lettre d'Ada de Lutwidge.**

- **Et il vous a sûrement dit de l'accompagner avec lui là-bas pour tenter de découvrir cette personne qui aurait volé le cœur de cette gentille Ada ?** Je lance avec légèreté.

Oz ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les ouvrir et de dire :

**- Exactement ! On va porter des uniformes de son école pour s'y infiltrer. Je n'y crois que je vais pouvoir la revoir après tant d'années...**

Son regard partit dans le vague et je ressens un petit pincement au cœur à le voir comme ça. Et oui, je suis ultra-sensible, moi ! Je fais même tout mon possible pour ne pas pleurer comme un madeleine devant certains films ! Ô mon pauvre petit... C'est tellement émouvant que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras... Oui, enfin je vais éviter quand même. Après, on va me prendre pour une pédophile en plus d'être une fétichiste des fesses ! Taisez-vous, bande de lecteurs vils et méchants ! Vous voulez un chapitre la semaine prochaine ? Bien !

_**Oh la méchante Emma ! Tiens, en passant, j'ai la dalle moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?**_

Je ne sais pas. Va pas demander ça à moi, Nutty. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas le diminutif de la pâte à tartiner goût choco-noisettes ?

Et comme tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur la suite des événements et que je ne pouvais te laisser toute seule ici alors que l'on va partir s'amuser. Ainsi que pour faire ample connaissance, j'ai décidé que tu allais nous accompagner, lança joyeusement Oz le vicieux.

Et puis ce goût tendre lorsque tu passes ta langue sur la cuiller...

Gné ?

**- QUOI ?**

-** Allez ! On va bien s'amuser ! Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombe sur une aussi jolie fille que vous, Emmanuelle.**

Euh... Il me drague là, non ?

_**Tu devrais te sentit flattée, Manu' ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait dragué par un personnage de manga !**_

_Oh oui ! Plus de fesses !_

Oh mon dieu ! Ne dites plus rien, voix de malheur ! C'est juste... C'est juste... Très flatteur ! Non, en fait, il joue avec mes sentiments de pauvre fille en manque d'amour pour que je le suive à Lutwidge. Dommage petit ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !

_Quel dommage pour toi ma pauvre, Manu'..._

_**Oh oui, quel dommage, jolie Emma...**_

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne, gentilles voix dans ma tête.

_Bah oui. Lutwidge. Ça te rappelle rien ?_

_**Oui, Lutwidge, ce nom ne te fais pas penser à quelque chose ?**_

Pas la peine de faire le perroquet, Nutty ! Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...

_Hum... Pourtant il me semble qu'à Lutwidge, il y a deux autres personnages dont tu es fan. Quel malheur que ta mémoire te fasse défaut à cet âge là ! Pourtant si jeune !_

Mais, mais, mais... MAIS OUI !

_Et la lumière fut !_

_**Hourrah ! Mode intelligence ON !**_

Je commence à tournicoter quelques mèches de mes cheveux entre mes doigts avant de lancer mon sourire le plus charmeur à Oz, soudain surpris de mon changement de comportement inopiné.

C'est avec un immense honneur que j'accepte votre proposition, messire Oz !

Mon premier vœu : Rencontrer Break.

Mon deuxième vœu : Rencontrer Emily

Mon troisième vœu : Rencontrer Oz et compagnie

Mon quatrième vœu : Obtenir un interview de Elliot et Léo !

Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ça ! Petite danse de la victoire pour la route sous le regard éberlué du pauvre petit Oz.

_Elle recommence à perdre l'esprit ! Ressaisis-toi Manu' !_

_**Plus de fesses masculines ! C'est l'effet PH !**_

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur vous dit... :<strong>

**Bloup !**

**Merci pour tous les gentils commentaires qui me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire cette fiction. **

**Je dédicacerai un chapitre à Breakzel, ce sera un mini-épisode spécial dont je ne dirais rien du contenu. Bouahahah ! Il s'intitulera "Break au pays des merveilles".  
><strong>

**Pour le chapitre suivant, on sera centré sur Lutwidge si vous avez bien compris. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora hearts appartient toujours et encore à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**Le fantasme de l'uniforme scolaire**

Bienvenue chers lecteurs dans ma modeste tête ! Bien que l'intelligence y soit de plus en plus rare au fil de ma vie trépidante, il m'arrive – tant bien que mal – de réfléchir sur la signification de nos institutions. En France, dans notre si beau pays victime d'une désastreuse crise économique à l'influence mondiale, rares sont les écoles adeptes de l'uniforme scolaire. En effet, même si notre « merveilleux » ministre de l'éducation nationale a eu l'idée de remettre cette tendance vieille de quelques décennies à jour, j'ai déjà fini ma scolarité et suis maintenant en cursus universitaire (enfin, je ne suis plus à l'université depuis que je suis coincée ici). Je ne porterai donc jamais l'uniforme...

_**Et pourtant, tu te trompais.**_

NUTTY ! Casseur de répliques ! À ce que je sache JE suis l'héroïne ET la narratrice de l'histoire, non ? En plus, tu es arrivée en cours de route, espèce de Voix du Ventre qui ne sert à rien !

_Manu' ! Méchante, il est parti bouder dans la partie droite de ton cerveau ! C'est un noob ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit et il ne réfléchit pas !_

Par les profondeurs du slip de Satan ! Bon, j'avoue que l'excitation m'a mise de fort bonne humeur au point de me mettre à hurler sans raison valable sur vous mais quand même ! Bien, je m'excuse pour avoir été un petit peu agressive.

_**J'accepte tes excuses, jolie Emma !**_

Donc, comme je disais avant que Nutty me coupe l'herbe sous les pieds, c'est que je suis en train de m'habiller du fantastique uniforme de Lutwidge, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi dans Pandora Hearts, la jupe des filles était aussi courte dans l'uniforme de cette école prestigieuse. Alice aussi porte une jupe courte. Oserai-je parler aussi de l'indécence des tenues de Lotti ?

**Instant réflexion.**

Peut-être était-ce pour servir les fans avec la magnifique et super intelligente Ada Vessalius que notre talentueuse mangaka a décidé d'adopter la jupe courte à Lutwidge (ou parce qu'elle est japonaise). Oui, sûrement. Surla poitrine de la petite Vessalius, Jun-sama n'a pas lésiné. Je me demande même si Vincent s'est convaincu du bien-fondé de son action lorsque ses yeux vairons ont louché sur l'affriolante poitrine d'Ada. Et, un peu comme mon uniforme de bonniche, la conception de l'uniforme était faite de telle sorte que la poitrine de la blonde écervelée ressorte encore plus que nécessaire (encore dû mal à comprendre comment Léo et Elliot ne puissent pas loucher dessus à moins qu'ils soient gays, hypothèse que je n'aime pas penser). Chères lectrices, soyez fières même si vous n'avez pas le bonnet d'Ada parce que les grosses poitrines ont des effets négatifs sur le dos. Et puis que la vieillesse joue un facteur clef qui n'est point négligeable. Bref...

**Fin de l'instant réflexion.**

J'enfile le maudit uniforme que je vénère en même temps (ne cherchez pas à comprendre) et pars à la suite de Oz et compagnie avec le grand Oscar Vessalius. Tel oncle, tel gosse. Quelques fois, je me demande si la génétique n'en fait pas un trop.

Sur le chemin, l'oncle Oscar a commencé son récit sur les déboires de sa nièce. C'était long. Très long. Mon regard s'est perdu dans le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre du fiacre qui nous conduisait et nous rapprochait de Lutwidge. Impressionnant comme certaines personnes pouvaient vous manquer lorsque vous ne les voyez plus.

Ma mère avec sa manie de m'ordonner de ranger ma chambre me manquaient.

Mon père et sa manie de me demander si j'avais un petit ami me manquaient.

Ma meilleure amie et sa manie de me raconter ses expériences sexuelles me manquaient.

Ma pire ennemie et sa manie de me pourrir la vie me manquaient.

Mon voisin et sa manie de se balader à poil chez lui me manquaient.

Mon chien et sa manie de faire ses besoins sur mon lit me manquaient.

Que faisaient-ils maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient au moins que j'avais disparu ? Peut-être même pensaient-ils que j'étais morte ? À ces mots, je frissonne. Je commence à me sentir vraiment mal dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. J'ai... j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, dans mon petit appartement qui fuit de partout, de jouer aux Sims sur mon ordinateur, de commander une pizza et de la manger avec mes amis autour d'une bouteille de coca de deux litres. Mon regard s'embue mais comme les personnages du manga ne me regardaient pas, ils ne virent rien. Tant mieux parce que je suis en mode pathétique là. Pour ne pas me lancer de remarques méchantes, Conscience et Nutty ne prirent pas la parole. J'étais seule.

Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre raison à mon mal-être ?

La fin du trajet fut beaucoup plus joyeuse. Oz commença à faire des réflexions à Gilbert qui se mettait à rougir et à crier pour un rien devant le regard taquin de l'oncle Oscar tandis qu'Alice réclamait encore et toujours de la viande quand elle ne proclamait pas que le malheureux Oz était son presque-esclave.

**- Bien !** Lance l'oncle Oscar après que tout le monde soit sorti du fiacre. **Infiltrons-nous à l'intérieur de l'établissement !**

**- N'aurait-ce pas été plus judicieux de demander à la voir tout simplement !** S'écrie le pauvre Gilbert qui n'avait pas très envie d'entrer en douce dans Lutwidge alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de passer par la porte d'entrée.

**- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les formalités,** ajoute le Duc Vessalius. **En plus, ce ne serait pas assez rocambolesque !**

Oscar pose ses mains dans deux briques qui composent le mur de l'école pour nobles. D'un coup, il appuie fortement. Un déclic se produit et une trappe apparaît.

Tout en montrant la trappe du regard, le Vessalius fit joyeusement :

**- Voici... Un passage secret mis en place par les Vessalius !**

Je regarde atterrée la scène. Tout ce passe comme dans le manga pour l'avoir relu plus de cinq fois. Au mot près. Mon arrivée avait, bien sûr, modifié quelques peu les précédents dialogues mais il semblerait que le fait que je sois ici n'ait en rien changé la suite des événements. Je ne sais dire si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.

**- Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour s'occuper, les Grands Ducs !** Répondit le valet, surpris.

Notre petit groupe se remet en route par la trappe dévoilée par le Duc. Nous descendons un immense escalier en colimaçon. À force d'essayer de suivre les marches pour éviter de tomber, ma tête tourne un peu. Je peux quand même discerner le bruit de nos pas sur la pierre. Je déteste les escaliers sans fin.

**- Je tiens à préciser que ce mécanisme a été conçu il y a plusieurs générations...** continue l'oncle Oscar.** Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !**

**- Si vous l'utilisez, ça revient au même !** S'indigne encore Raven.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'intérieur de Lutwidge. Tout le monde fait un rapide état des lieux, moi y compris. En effet, cette école avait pas l'air trop mal... Je pense que j'aurais préféré ce genre d'endroit aux bâtiments modernes qu'il y a chez moi.

**- Magnifique, **s'émerveille Oz. **C'est vraiment un lycée ?**

Appuyé contre un mur, le pauvre Gilbert se lamente.

**- Je suis médusé ! Nous voilà infiltrés...**

Alice pointe du doigt le pauvre serviteur avant de lancer :

**- Je ne comprends pas du tout, mais conduis-toi en homme, Raven !**

**- La ferme stupide lapin !**

Oz se retourne vers un moi avant de me faire un large sourire.

**- J'ai bien fait de vous emmener, je trouvais que vous n'alliez pas très bien en ce moment.**

Ah ? Je fait souvent une tête de déprimée ? Je ne me rends même plus compte de l'image que je renvoie aux autres. Pour moi, je ne suis qu'une spectatrice de la scène, je ne joue pas dedans. Alors que pourtant, je suis bien là, à discuter avec Oz Vessalius ! Celui dont le pêché est d'être né !

_En effet, je pense que tu as besoin de te montrer un peu plus sociable avec les personnages de PH, Manu' ! Tu ne les rencontreras qu'une fois dans ta vie ! Ne gâche pas ta chance ! _

_**Oui ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque de pâte à tartiner qui te fait cet effet là mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! On a bien ressenti, Conscience et moi, que tes proches et notre monde te manquaient ! Du nerf, jolie Emma ! Ressaisis-toi un peu !**_

Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis le début de l'histoire que vous tentez de me réconforter vous deux... Bizarrement, ça me fait du bien. J'ai presque envie de vous remerciez... Si vous n'étiez pas des voix dans ma tête...

_C'est bien, Manu' ! Après tout, nous sommes là pour te guider, pas pour t'embêter. Et plus tôt tu le comprendras, plus tôt tu grandiras dans ta tête ! _

Je rend son sourire à Oz avant de dire :

**- Merci beaucoup pour cette attention. Hmmm... Tu peux m'appeler Emma ou Manu, ce sont mes surnoms. Et pas la peine de me vouvoyer.**

**- Très bien... Emma. Tes désirs sont des ordres, **s'écrie le blondinet gaiement avant de reprendre la route avec toute la petite troupe.

**- Seigneur Oscar ! Des élèves viennent par ici !** Sursaute Gilbert en voyant un groupe d'élèves arriver.

**- Pas de panique, Gilbert ! ** Le réconforte le Duc.** Il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ait l'air louche !**

**- C'est vrai...**

Malheureusement pour Gilbert, ainsi que ma mémoire de poisson rouge qui avait oublié ce détail, le Grand, le Tout-Puissant, l'incroyablement rusé Duc Vessalius était vêtu... d'un uniforme d'élève. Comment ne pas passer pour un gros pervers avec cet accoutrement ridicule et cette fleur boutonnée à la veste. Mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Ce dernier s'approche stupidement du groupe de filles qui prend peur et pousse d'énormes cris stridents à vous crever les tympans. Alertés par les bruits étranges, les professeurs et les surveillants de l'établissement, sifflets en main, donnaient l'ordre de suivre les consignes de sécurité pendant que Oz et compagnie se faisaient poursuivre.

_Euh... Manu' ?_

Oui, Conscience ?

_Je peux te poser une question ? En espérant que je ne t'embête pas trop, hein..._

Essaie toujours...

_Pourquoi tu restes plantée là alors que tu fais justement partie du groupe d'individus qui s'est infiltré illégalement dans Lutwidge ? Non, c'est juste une question comme ça, tu sais..._

Ah ? Euh...

_**BORDEL JOLIE EMMA, BOUGE-TOI LE FION !**_

Pas la peine de faire une de tes stupides allusions aux fesses, Nutty ! J'ai compris. Je commence à courir comme une dératée pour suivre Oz, Alice, Gilbert et Oscar. Malheureusement pour moi, ils étaient trop loin devant moi et je ne savais pas quel couloir ils avaient bien pu emprunter.

Pauvre moi ! Que je peut être la pire idiote que l'on a jamais connue ! Misérable chose que je suis. Concentrons-nous, concentrons-nous... Où peuvent-ils bien être ? J'ouvre une porte au hasard...

Vide.

Tristement et magnifiquement vide.

_Ah ! Vraiment pas de chance, Manu' ! Essaie une autre porte mais fais quand même attention. Maintenant que les responsables de Lutwidge savent que des intrus s'y sont infiltrés, la tâche sera plutôt ardue._

Je retente plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas. Je me met à courir à l'opposé. Je vois les couloirs défilaient devant moi. Mes pieds me portent autant qu'ils peuvent dans n'importe quelle direction que j'empruntais. La peur au ventre de me retrouver coincée, je me cache dans un renfoncement dans le mur pour vérifier les alentours avant de reprendre ma course effrénée à travers l'immense école. La fatigue et le souffle court, il me faut respirer et m'arrêter, je puise donc dans mes dernières forces pour m'éloigner le plus possible de mes poursuivants.

Je tente de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il semblerait que plus personne ne me suive. Je soupire de soulagement, ce qui est toutefois un peu dur puisque je cours en même temps. Je ralentis la cadence sans pour autant me mettre à marcher. Et au détour d'un couloir...

BADABOUM !

Ça, c'est typiquement l'onomatopée de la chute.

_Et une belle chute qui plus est._

_**Qui devrait de faire prendre conscience de faire un petit régime, sans doute... **_

Mais ! Mais ! Vos GUE*LES (vous aurez compris, chers lecteurs, que je ne pouvez plus me retenir depuis le temps que ces fichues voix me mènent la vie dure).

Je suis tombée sur quelque chose de plutôt mou et chaud. J'entends un cri étouffé sans parvenir à décrypter ce qu'il voulait dire. En effet, je suis en pleine séance d'étouffage de personnes. Peut-être que je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un crever... J'ai bien dit peut-être.

Toutefois, je lève assez difficilement la tête pour éviter les morts inutiles. Je pense m'être cognée la tête avec une autre personne. Et fort heureusement, bien que je vienne de perdre quelques précieux neurones, j'ai la tête plutôt solide. Mes yeux s'arrondissent de stupeur lorsque je reconnais mes victimes.

_**Pourquoi au pluriel « victimes » ? Je trouve le mot bien utilisé quand même, juste pour te le faire remarquer...**_

Parce que je me suis écroulée non pas sur une personnes mais sur deux ! C'est magnifique ! Je pense que le pire, c'est peut-être que les deux sont côte-à-côte et non pas l'une au dessus de l'autre. Je viens de réinventer l'effet « crêpe » (à cette approche de la chandeleur...).

Je me lève subitement, remet en place l'uniforme (vieux réflexe depuis que je suis une femme de ménage au quartier de Pandora) tandis que j'entends une voix me hurler dessus. C'est même plus hurler à ce niveau, je suis en train de me faire atomiser par des ondes vocales. Est-ce même possible de perdre son sang froid autant pour une petite bousculade ?

_Parce que toi, tu trouves que c'est une petite bousculade, Manu' ?_

**- NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE CA ! DEPUIS QUAND ON COURT DANS LES COULOIRS ! C'EST STRICTEMENT INTERDIT ! EST-CE QUE TU CONNAIS LES BONNES MANIERES, SOMBRE PETITE IDIOTE ?**

Depuis quand ne m'avais-t-on pas engueuler de cette façon ? La seule personne qui me grognait comme ça à la figure, avec tous les postillons qui s'en suivaient (bah oui, normal quoi), c'était mon père. Dans un sens, ça me faisait du bien. Non, pas que je devienne un peu plus masochiste au fil des chapitres mais, ces hurlements à mon égard me rendait un peu plus vivante que le zombie en putréfaction que j'étais en train de devenir.

**- Elliot, calme-toi un peu, tu vas lui faire peur,** lance une autre voix.

Je regarde les deux nouveaux personnages de PH sur qui je venais de tomber – littéralement bien-sûr : Elliot et Léo. Un duo de choc. Une amitié hors du commun. J'ai même envie de vous faire une petite analyse des personnages, pour vous dire. Ils font partis de mes personnages préférés.

_Et qui ne fait pas partie de tes personnages préférés, Manu' ?_

Bah... Euh... Attends, alors il y a... la chose qui se nomme Isla Yura puis... Zai Vessalius parce que je sais pas vraiment quel rôle il joue dans le manga et ça m'énerve.

_**C'est pas beaucoup quand même... **_

Non, en effet. Mais vaut mieux avoir des personnages préférés que des personnages détestés.

Bien, retournons à nos moutons. Je me trouvais face à deux élèves de Lutwidge. Or, je suis une des personnes qui s'est infiltrées illégalement dans leur établissement. Donc, ils sont potentiellement mes ennemis. Bon, je peux jouer la comédie avec celui qui hurle à la mort mais pour le petit à lunettes... Il a reconnu Oz comme un intrus de suite dans le manga. Ce serait donc étrange qu'il ne sache pas que moi-même en suis une. Tant que ce briseur de tympans ne me demande pas qui est mon prof principal et mon numéro d'étudiant (ou je bluffe avec mon VRAI numéro d'étudiant de mon monde ? ), je ne suis pas dans de beaux draps.

Après, si Elliot pouvait lâcher l'affaire aussi... Disons que je vais m'excuser et tout le blabla pour que le mec soit content (et que je lui donne raison dans un sens, même si je n'aime pas ça) et je vais pouvoir partir tranquillement... Pour aller où ? Bref, on avisera l'avenir plus tard.

_Active Manu' ! Pas la peine de se plonger dans d'intenses réflexions ! Tu t'excuses et tu te barres. Point à la ligne._

_**Jolie Emma, ne fais pas de bêtises ! Il n'y a pas un réfectoire dans le coin ?**_

Je reprends mon calme après quelques secondes de réflexion (oui, lorsque je converse avec les voix dans ma tête, cela ne dure pas longtemps dans le monde réel). En mode, pauvre lycéenne éplorée et maladroite, imitation numéro deux. Je commence à croire que faire comédienne, ce serait mon futur...

**- Je suis sincèrement désolée ! J'étais pressée et je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais...**

Ici, moment de bluff ultime. Sur ce coup-là, Léo, tu tiens ma vie entre tes mains (ou un truc du genre pour rendre la scène plus palpitante) :

**- J'étais poursuivie par un homme âgé habillé avec notre uniforme et je me suis enfuie. Je crois que ce sont les intrus qui se sont introduits à Lutwidge,** je continue. **Je voulais fuir l'endroit le plus vite possible et puis, les surveillants les ont retrouvés.**

Le regard froid et dur d'Elliot s'adoucit soudainement. Je pense qu'en jouant le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse j'ai dû toucher un point sensible. Quant à Léo, il est encore plus suspicieux qu'avant. Ouais, ben lui a dû comprendre que je faisais partie des intrus.

**- Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt,** me lance Elliot. **Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?**

Joli retournement de situation. Euh... Et puis, espèce d'abruti à la noix, c'est toi qui a commencé à me gueuler dessus dès le départ ! Non mais je rêve. Je ne te laisserai pas cette chance, foi de Manu' !

**- Euh... Non, ça ira... Merci pour la proposition mais je me débrouillerai toute seule. Après tout, les intrus ne sont plus en état de nuire.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je m'éclipse rapidement. Malheureusement, ce geste n'est pas passé inaperçu à Léo qui se tourne vers son ami avant de dire :

**- Elle fait partie des intrus qui se sont introduits ici, Elliot. Elle tente même de s'enfuir.**

Et... Merde.

_**Ça tu l'as dit.**_

_Va falloir revoir les techniques de comédie, c'est pas encore au point tout ça._

**- Ho ho !**

Le père noël ? Et encore, ça aurait été trop beau. Je ne mérite pas de mourir si jeune et si célibataire ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de suivre le trio d'imbéciles avec Pedobear (Oncle Oscar pour les intimes) ! J'ai personne pour m'aider moi ! Quelle vie de chien !

Je commence à reprendre ma course. Sauf que, problème, je suis déjà essoufflée d'avoir presque fait trois fois le tour de l'école en courant (et l'endurance et moi, ça fait deux). Ensuite, je ne sais pas courir vite. Quelqu'un n'importe qui ! Sauvez-moi de ce bordel !

_Désolé, on ne peut pas t'aider pour le moment..._

_**Et si tu jouais le jeu de la sincérité ?**_

**- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis juste une pauvre domestique du QG de Pandora, entraînée ici par la force des choses ! **

Je lève les mains en signe de soumission (oui, bon, ça fait séries américaines mais c'est mon monde qui veut que ce soit comme ça!).

**- Ah oui ? Tu viens de mentir une fois et tu crois que je vais te croire ?** Railla ce cher Elliot, tout fier de sa prise, c'est-à-dire moi.

**- Ayez pitié de la misérable chose que je suis !**

Oui bon, j'aime en faire trop. C'est tellement tentant.

_Mais tu ES misérable, Manu' !_

_**J'ai faim !**_

Bon sang ! Aidez-moi au lieu de m'enfoncer ! Nutty, tu vois pas que je ne suis pas en position d'aller chercher de la nourriture, là ? Je leur donne l'occasion de se foutre de ma gueule comme ça, je peux fuir en toute quiétude. Malheureusement et bien au contraire, cela énerve un peu plus le fougueux Elliot. Son valet, quant à lui, ne tente pas de m'aider à me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

**- Tsss... Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible.**

**- J'aime quand on me croit quand je mens. Mais, j'apprécie encore plus lorsque je dis la vérité et que l'on ne me croit pas. Un jour, peut-être, tu auras un peu plus de neurones que maintenant et tu ne te feras pas avoir par le premier inconnu que tu croiseras dans un couloir et qui t'auras écrasé avec tout son poids. Non ! Ne dis rien,** je continue en voyant l'héritier des Nightray ouvrir sa bouche.** Tu m'as déjà assez cassé les pieds comme ça ! Bref, je me suis introduite avec quelques... connaissances dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un, que je ne connais pas personnellement, qui est la sœur et la nièce de deux de mes connaissances. Par le plus grand des hasards, il s'est révélé que l'oncle est un véritable pervers amadouant les pauvres et frêles jeunes filles en se déguisant avec votre uniforme, super moche soi dit en passant, et qu'il s'est fait légèrement repéré. Mes connaissances ont commencé à courir et, parce que j'ai été vraiment bête sur le coup, je ne me suis pas aperçue que moi-même faisait partie de ces maudits intrus et donc, j'ai perdu mes connaissances de vue et ai tenté par mes propres moyens pour échapper aux surveillants. Suite à ma fuite, j'ai malencontreusement, et j'insiste sur ce mot, trébuché sur vous deux ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y en a un qui ne sait pas retenir ses nerfs et qui se met à crier tellement fort que l'on aurait pu croire au ricanement féroce d'un dragon de trois tonnes. Après mon récit, si tu veux toujours pas me croire, je vais te raconter le dernier volume du Chevalier Saint que je sais très bien que tu n'as pas lu pour te prouver à quel point je peux être mesquine ! C'est compris ?**

À ce moment précis, on aurait même pu entendre une mouche volée. Je regarde alternativement les deux gamins qui se trouvent en face de moi. Elliot me regarde la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il voulait gobé cette mouche imaginaire tandis que Léo s'est arrêté dans sa lecture pour lever ses yeux, cachés par ses fausses lunettes, vers moi, l'air indéchiffrable.

_En même temps, comment tu veux faire pour lire son expression sur son visage avec ses fichues lunettes ?_

_**Grave le mec, comment il s'y croit troooop ! Bon, on va manger ?**_

J'avoue être allée un peu loin, au point de faire une bourde incommensurable sur le Chevalier Saint. Et ça, Elliot l'a bien compris. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprend contenance avant de hausser un sourcil et prend la parole.

**- Comment tu peux savoir que je n'ai pas encore lu le dernier volume du Chevalier Saint ? Ah ! J'ai compris, tu es une rôdeuse ! Ou peut-être une espionne ? **

**- Peut-être qu'elle t'a suivie jusqu'ici parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ? **Se questionne Léo en s'avançant un peu plus.

Regard de blasée de la vie. J'en ai entendu des bonnes mais celle-là... C'est le pompon. Son maître se met à rougir furieusement. C'est déplorable un jeune adolescent bourré d'hormones. Bon, ça va, je suis sûre qu'il a des pensées plus chastes qu'un enfant de maternelle (regardez notre société dans quel état déplorable elle se trouve ! ). Je soupire de lassitude.

**- Malheureusement, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça...** je dis avec un air de je-m'en-foutiste sur le visage. **Et non, merci, pas intéressée. Lorsqu'ils sont plus jeunes que moi, c'est drôle un moment puis ça devient lassant.**

Les deux élèves s'entre-regardèrent un moment. Pour eux, je devais être inoffensive, c'est d'ailleurs ce que pense Léo lorsqu'il reprend la parole :

**- Bon, en tout cas, tu ne sembles pas si dotée de mauvaises intentions pour une intruse...**

Ouais, le seul truc que je peux faire, c'est déloger toute la poussière, peu importe les endroits où elles se trouvent. Ah ! J'oubliais que je manie le balai merveilleusement bien. Après, faut pas me demander trop choses. Quand j'étais petite, mon rêve était de devenir James Bond mais, l'espionnage non plus, ce n'est pas pour moi.

_Je confirme, tu ne sais pas être discrète lorsqu'il le faut, Manu'._

Puis, soudainement, une voix retentit derrière moi. Je peux apercevoir Oz qui vient à ma rencontre. Lorsqu'il voit que je ne suis pas seule, il ralentit un peu le pas, légèrement méfiant.

**- Ah ! Emma ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! On t'a cherché partout mais tu n'étais pas là. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres.**

Elliot s'avance vers le Vessalius, plutôt menaçant :

**- Alors comme ça, tu fais partie des intrus qui se sont infiltrés illégalement, ici...**

Je sens que l'orage va bientôt éclater !

Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir de mon arrivée chaotique dans ce manga... Ça fait longtemps que je pense plus à ce maudit éclair !

_**Courage petite Emma ! En attendant, on ferait mieux de s'en aller, je commence à crever la dalle, moi. Je veux du sucre et des protéines !**_

Ouais, je vois. Moi aussi j'ai faim. Euh... C'était plutôt normal d'ailleurs puisque tu fais partie de moi.

**- Vous allez nous suivre sans discuter jusqu'au bureau du chef d'établissement, **continue le Nightray.

Cependant, Oz ne l'écoute absolument pas et reprend sa conversation avec moi au sujet d'Ada.

**- Tu te rends compte que j'ai revu ma sœur ! Elle a tellement grandi après toutes ces années mais elle m'a reconnu et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Tu devrais la rencontrer aussi, tu l'apprécierais. J'en suis quasiment sûr.**

Moi, personnellement, je pense tout le contraire... Je suis pas du genre à devenir amie-amie avec des filles qui possèdent une dame de fer dans leur propriété.

**- EH OH ! Je vous cause à tous les deux !** Commence à hurler le pauvre Elliot qui se fait totalement ignorer.

Léo, fidèle à lui-même lui balance un livre dans la figure pour le faire taire. Je me retourne au cri de douleur poussé par Elliot. Oz aussi, il est plutôt amusé.

**- Oh ! Emma, je vois que tu as rencontré des étudiants d'ici,** s'exclame Oz lorsqu'il se rend compte du monde qui l'entoure. **Vous êtes ?**

Léo s'avance pour faire les présentations.

_Euh Manu' ? Je vais faire une nouvelle intervention en tant que Conscience douée d'intelligence._

Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, Ô Grande Conscience !

_Ils sont en train de faire les présentations._

Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème ? C'est logique de se présenter lorsque c'est la première fois que tu rencontre une personne. Ça s'appelle la politesse. Pas la peine de faire des constatations qui n'ont aucun intérêt dans la narration de l'histoire.

_Ben... Si, justement. D'une part, ils sont en train de faire les présentations MAINTENANT. D'autre part, tu n'aurais pas oublié la querelle qui habite les Vessalius et les Nightray ?_

Oh... et mer...de ! PAR LE STRING LEOPARD DU TOUT PUISSANT BREAK !

_Tu as un avenir certain dans les nouveaux jurons, Manu'._

_**Je veux en inventer un, moi aussi ! Par le goût exquis chocolat noisette du merveilleux Nutt*lla !**_

_Pourri._

**- Je m'appelle Léo et voici...**

Elliot fait un geste pour lui dire d'arrêter.

**- Je peux me présenter tout seul, Léo !**

Il se tourne alors vers Oz et lance :

**- Et moi, je suis Elliot.**

Halleluyah ! Il n'a pas prononcé son nom de famille !

**- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Oz Vess...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteur vous dit... :<strong>

**Sur cette magnifique fin :D**

**Bonne chandeleur, mangez de bonnes crêpes ce week-end bien que pour ma part, c'est déjà fait !**

**Merci aux gens qui posent des reviews, ça fait plaisir.**

**Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle lectrice, ****pitioti, **** pour ses reviews en espérant qu'elle continue de lire ma fiction. Ensuite, je remercie breaksama pour être là depuis lui début et qui est souvent l'une des premières a commenter mes chapitres. Puis, cette merveilleuse Breakzel qui, je l'espère, tremble encore d'impatience pour le chapitre que je lui ai dédié et qui sortira le 14 février (un nouvel indice en plus!). Tout comme pour Lily qui poste aussi très souvent des reviews et qui donnent envie de continuer à écrire la fiction.**

**Je remercie également les gens qui mettent ma fiction en favori ou qui s'inscrivent aux Story Alert. :D**

**Le prochain chapitre, nous verrons nos petits Baskerville chéris ! Et oui, dans ma fiction l'arc de Lutwidge durera deux chapitres. Vous remarquerez que celui-là est le plus long de mes chapitres et qu'il est là à l'heure pour une fois.**

**Je vous le rappellerai au prochain chapitre mais, j'ai envie de vous le dire maintenant : je vais sortir 3 chapitres spéciaux le 14 février, jour de Saint-Valentin. Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine, chers lecteurs !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora Hearts appartient toujours et encore à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

**J'ai vu que vous avez tous eu une envie de meurtre en voyant la fin du chapitre précédent... J'aime ça ! Au moins, j'ai fait ce que je voulais ! Bref, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez tous aimé ma référence au string de Break... Espèces de petits curieux ! (Je voudrais vous signaler que l'auteure a été maltraitée après avoir posté ce chapitre par un truc bleu avec une touffe de cheveux ayant la taille d'une poupée mais l'auteure ne sait toujours pas « qui » a bien pu faire ça. ).**

**Oh et je profite de poster un commentaire en début de chapitre pour faire un mea culpa. Oui, j'ai fait une grave erreur de détermination de sexe à une revieweuse qui se trouvait être un reviewer. Et juste parce que je viens d'apprendre qu'un mec a posté sur ma fic', j'en pleure d'émotion. Pitioti, je suis désolée d'avoir fait cette regrettable erreur et supplie ton pardon (ça y est ? Je peux éviter de sauter de ma chaise?).**

**Sur ce, heureuse et passionnante lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

**Dark Nonne**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 5 ..._

**- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Oz Vess...**

Et bien, ne nous attardons pas sur la suite que nous reverrons dans quelques temps.

**INTO THE REAL WORLD – PARIS – CHAMP DE MARS – 8.02 A.M. – NOWADAYS **

La neige, blanche, scintillante et froide tombait doucement sur la ville déjà en pleine activité. Quelques rares promeneurs venaient contempler la Tour Eiffel enneigée. Les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient pour immortaliser l'instant unique. Pourtant, parmi tous les éclats de rire des êtres de tous les âges, une personne restait les bras ballants, n'étant pas du tout absorbée par la vue immaculée qui s'offrait à elle. Une personne un peu particulière en effet, puisque qu'elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds par une longue cape noire dont la capuche lui dissimulait la tête.

Un petit enfant, en pleine bataille de boules de neige, bouscula la personne encapuchonnée avec brutalité. Totalement confus, le gamin s'excusa le plus lamentablement du monde pour se faire pardonner sa maladresse. L'étranger ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

Non.

Parce qu'il était obnubilée par une seule chose.

_Sa découverte._

**PANDORA HEARTS – MANGA BY JUN MOCHIZUKI – LUTWIDGE – UNKNOWN TIME**

La scène se déroula au ralenti, un peu comme ces pubs pour nourriture pour chien qui ont ajoutées en musique de fond «** Chi mai** » de Ennio Morricone. Je viens de me rendre compte de la débilité profonde de la scène. Une personne extérieure, comme un lecteur assis devant son écran, se serait bêtement amusé de mes péripéties. Pas moi.

Vous connaissez, chers lecteurs, ce moment atroce où vous sentez que vous faîtes le truc le plus idiot de toute votre vie mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de le faire à cause de votre instinct de survie ? Je suis exactement dans ce genre de situations désastreuses.

Vous avais-je déjà dit que je n'étais qu'un être dépourvu de toute délicatesse ? La preuve en image, enfin... par écrit. Seconde par seconde.

Sous la stupeur, je me rends compte que Oz va dire son nom de famille dans une scène totalement étrangère au manga que je connais presque par cœur. Or, dans ma réflexion rapide, il m'est venu à l'idée que s'il sortait cette connerie maintenant, cela risquait de compromettre la suite du manga. Sur le coup, j'ai imaginé les pires hypothèses possibles.

Et là, j'ai eu la très mauvaise impression de me retrouver dans le genre d'émission télévisée débile où il fallait avoir le quotient intellectuelle d'une huître pour répondre à une minable petite question. Le présentateur, avec son maudit sourire tout droit sorti d'une publicité pour du dentifrice, qui posait des questions aux stéréotypes des candidats. La blonde écervelé à forte poitrine, le vieux à lunettes et tout ratatiné sur lui-même, le mec qui n'a jamais connu le coiffeur et qui ne sait pas parler français correctement. Et la petite comique de service qui fait rire malgré elle : moi.

**« Bienvenue à « Qui veut gagner des tartes citron meringuée ? » en compagnie de nos très chers candidats ! Ce soir, nous allons jouer pour la modique récompense de son poids en tartes ! Alors, nous avons : Blondasse, 23 ans, esthéticienne (la blonde se met à sourire bêtement à la caméra en montrant bien son décolleté plongeant). Pierpoljack, 65 ans, retraité (le vieux n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il tente un sourire mais ça ressemble plus à une grimace). Mécheux, 20 ans, sans emploi (il montre son appareil dentaire... Ah ? C'était un sourire ? Excusez-moi.). Emmanuelle, 18 ans, étudiante (l'imbécile fait un coucou de la main à la mauvaise caméra... pathétique).**

**Bien, sur ce, il va falloir être rapide alors je vous demanderai de mettre la main sur le buzzer. Dès que vous pensez avoir la réponse, c'est au plus rapide de pouvoir répondre à la question. Vous êtes prêts ? »**

Bien sûr, idiots comme nous sommes, nous hochons tous significativement la tête en signe de consentement.

**« Bien. Première question... TOP ! Je suis dans une position délicate, très inconfortable qui me pousse à agir comme le dernier des abrutis. Je suis … ? »**

Évidemment, la première à répondre est Blondasse :

**- Moi, moi, je sais ! Un hot-dog !**

Les autres candidats dont je fais partie sommes consternée par sa réponse qui n'a rien avoir avec une réponse. Comme si le cerveau de botoxée modifiait les liaisons neuronales à cause du poison qui coule dans sa poitrine (RIP P.I.P.) et lui donnait des mots que la fille devait prononcer instinctivement. Décidant de jouer le jeu et après le « bip » signifiant une mauvaise réponse, je buzze à mon tour.

**- Oui, Emmanuelle ? **

**- Euh... La réponse est moi !**

Tout à coup, le présentateur se met à hurler :

**- BONNE REPONSE ! Applaudissez, chers téléspectateurs, nous avons une concurrente de taille, aujourd'hui !**

**« Seconde question. Je veux arrêter quelqu'un de faire quelque chose qui changera le futur du manga dans lequel je me trouve. Si je ne le fais pas, un événement cataclysmique pourrait se produire et changerait la donne de l'histoire à un point où le caleçon de Reim craquerait sous la pression. Je … ? »**

Facile. Rapidement, je buzze.

**- JE LUI SAUTE DESSUS ! **M'écriais-je alors.

* * *

><p>Ce que je suis en train de faire. Là, à ce moment précis. Dans cette scène au ralenti. Ma voix devenue grave par l'effet lenteur de la scène hurle un <strong>« NOOOOOOOON »<strong> qui s'évanouit peu à peu. Mes mains sont tendues vers Oz, je fais une tête bizarre où mes yeux sont exorbités, ma bouche grande ouverte et les cheveux dans le vent de l'action. Les personnages n'ont même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Tant mieux.

_Courage, Manu' ! Un effort. Vas-y à fond ! Va l'écraser et lui faire bouffer tout ton poids dans la figure ! Ne lui fais pas gâcher tous tes efforts !_

_**GROWWWLL. Mannnngerrr... Mannngggeeeeerrr... J'agonise...**_

Pas le temps de penser à la bouffe, Nutty !

Cinq centimètres.

_Allez !_

Quatre centimètres.

_**Grouille-toi !**_

Trois centimètres.

_POUSSE !_

Deux centimètres.

Un centimètre.

**CRACK !**

Crack ? Le caleçon de Reim s'est finalement déchiré sous la pression intense de la scène ? Non, il n'est pas à Lutwidge. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis à califourchon sur le pauvre Oz et lui ai plaqué mes deux mains sur la bouche alors qu'il en était à la deuxième syllabe de son nom de famille.

_Photo collector numéro 1 : la Vierge Effarouchée. Attaque : 100 Défense : 0. Point de vie : 150 / 150 Pouvoir spécial : Immobiliser son adversaire au sol dans une position compromettante. C'est du décent, dis donc Manu' !_

_**Je précise pour les lecteurs attentifs qu'aucun personnage de PH n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette scène (comme toutes les autres).**_

Oui, je pense que cette pose est des plus suggestives que je n'ai jamais faite. Et devant des mineurs ! Et SUR un mineur ! Par tous les saints, je régresse ! Je vous le jure, chers lecteurs, je ne suis pas une pédophile et encore moins une harceleuse sexuelle à la Lotti. Pourtant, j'exécute une position semblable à celle qu'elle ferait, normalement, dans les chapitres qui suivent le manga.

Là, il y a comme un silence avant que l'un des trois garçons reprenne la parole, rouge pivoine.

**- Mais, mais ! C'est indécent ! On est dans une école ici, pas un... un...,** balbutie Elliot.

**- Un lupanar ? Bordel ? Fourbi ? Boxon ? **Fait Léo pour aider son ami et maître dans la recherche de vocabulaire.

Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est que Léo en connaît des choses ? Je ne veux même pas savoir quels sont ses livres de chevet. D'où il sort le dictionnaire des synonymes celui-là ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un « Lupanar » ?

_Euh... Une maison de prostitution, Manu'._

Et comment tu sais ça alors qu'on est sensées être la même personne ?

_Parce que je suis ta Conscience et que je stocke toutes les informations utiles pour que tu parviennes à mieux les utiliser par la suite. Je suis aussi celle qui te conseille de la marche à suivre._

Ouais... Ben, je commence à croire que je fais un dédoublement, voire un triplement de personnalité. Je me souviens pas avoir vu ça quelque part...

**- Qu'importe ! **Tonne Elliot. **On saute pas comme ça sur les gens sans raison !**

J'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru un moment qu'il m'entendait parler avec ma Conscience. Oh ! Mais c'est que je n'ai toujours pas quitter le torse imberbe de Oz (ouais, je présume qu'il est imberbe...).

**- Je pense qu'elle essayait de l'empêcher de parler.**

Pourquoi n'a t-on pas donner l'intelligence d'un hamster à Léo ? Mais ça signifierait alors que Elliot a un QI de hamster... Ou c'est juste qu'il disjoncte du cerveau ? Attendez ! Je me souviens d'une magnifique phrase de Léo à Oz à la fin de l'arc de Lutwidge : « Voilà : il est aussi bête qu'intelligent ». Est-ce même possible d'être aussi contradictoire ? Bref, je m'égare encore dans mes réflexions complexes sur la psychologie des personnages.

**- Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda soudain le Nightray qui prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il a besoin qu'on lui botte les fesses un bon coup pour lui faire comprendre le compréhensible. Surtout que je ne suis pas moi-même un exemple d'intelligence.

_Tu as prononcé le mot « fesses », Emma ' ! _

Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire ? C'est pas le but de l'histoire, non ?

**- Bonne question, Elliot. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander puisqu'elle est juste là ?** Répondit le valet.

Elliot lance un regard soupçonneux vers moi. Puis, il détourne légèrement la tête pour se rendre compte que Oz restait désespérément écrasé sous ma carcasse.

**- RAAAAHHH ! Mais regarde, tu es en train de l'étouffer, crétine !**

Je fais abstraction de l'insulte proférée et me lève rapidement parce que je vois que le visage de mon pauvre nouvel ami est devenu violet. Tiens, cette couleur est possible sur la figure d'un être humain lorsqu'il n'est pas maquillé ? N'empêche que j'ai l'impression d'être aussi atteinte qu'eux, maintenant. Je prend de mauvaises habitudes, ce n'est pas bien. Non, pas bien du tout. Je prend alors Oz, un peu à l'écart mais tout de même à une distance respectable des deux étudiants car rappelons nous que nous sommes les intrus et que nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Je me mets à chuchoter à l'oreille du Vessalius.

**- Ne dis pas ton nom de famille ! C'est un Nightray et tu es un Vessalius ! À moins que tu veuilles te faire crucifier ! Tu vois son bagage, là ? Il transporte une épée dedans alors tu ferais bien de ne pas faire le malin si tu ne veux pas te faire charcuter. Et je voudrais éviter de mourir aussi jeune, par la même occasion.**

Le blondinet ouvre des yeux surpris.

**- Tu as déjà vu tout ça ?**

**- Non, pas exactement. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé par rapport à l'histoire que je connais. Cependant, tu ne dois dire ton nom de famille que lorsque je te le permettrai. Histoire d'éviter de trop changer ce que je connais du futur.**

Oz me lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire. Puis, il se rapprocha de Elliot et Léo avant de se saisir de l'étui de Elliot qu'il avait momentanément laissé par terre (en même temps, de me trimbaler avec ça, j'aurais mal au dos par la suite).

_**Hey Emma'!**_

Hmm ?

_**J'étais en train de penser... **_

Parce que tu réfléchis, Nutty ?

_**Ouais... Bref. Je pensais à un truc.**_

Ça ne m'avance pas à très grand chose ce que tu me dis là...

_**Roh ! Mais écoute-moi, pardi ! Je voulais te dire qu'il y a peut-être des trucs sympa à changer dans le futur !**_

Ah bon ? Comme quoi... Oh... Tu veux parler de **ça** ?

_**Oui, de **ça**.**_

Mais, je connais même pas la fin de l'histoire !

_**Pas grave. Après tout, tu n'est que dans un manga...Vise un peu les grandes choses que tu pourrais accomplir, ici. Tu peux te retirer de ce travail ingrat de femme de ménage pour devenir un quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un qui changera le MONDE !**_

Après tout, je ne suis que dans un manga... C'est vrai, ça. Je peux changer l'histoire et la tourner dans le sens que je veux. Je peux régner en maître incontesté sur Pandora. Devenir le chef du QG par mes larges connaissances. Je pourrais amasser richesse et gloire sur mon passage. Me créer un harem et me procurer des esclaves. Je pourrais porter une couronne sur ma tête et m'asseoir sur un trône de cristal. Je pourrais...

_MANU' ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion à deux balles ? Ne penche pas dans le côté obscur de la force ! Non, tu ne dois absolument rien changer et laisser l'histoire comme elle est ! Ne modifie rien ! Laisse tomber et n'écoute pas Nutty dont l'instinct meurtrier et psychopathe se réveille lorsqu'il n'a rien pour se sustenter ! Ne sois pas comme Anakin Skywalker qui se sent attiré par le côté de la force ! Tu vas devenir aussi hideuse intérieurement qu'extérieurement que Dark Vador !_

Oui mais, Conscience, je sens que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de pouvoir devenir la personne la plus puissante que la Terre n'ait jamais connue ! Je pourrais assouvir une domination incontestable sur le monde. J'ai la force en moi. Unissons-nous tous les droits pour conquérir la Terre !

_Attends ! J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Je ne vous rejoindrai pas, moi ! N'écoute pas les délires mégalomanes de Nutty ! Je suis là depuis plus longtemps que lui ! Réveille-toi, Manu' !_

Cependant, avant que je n'eus le temps de protester et de me remettre à mes idées de domination ce la planète, je vis Oz se faire poursuivre par Elliot. Oh bah ça alors... On a retrouvé la trame du manga. Bon, on a loupé l'histoire de spoil du Chevalier Saint mais bon... Léo regarde les deux abrutis finis avant de se mettre à leur poursuite mais... en marchant. Oui, il ne va pas aller très loin comme ça. Je hausse les épaules pour me remettre en route aussi. Le binoclard ralentit le pas (version escargot à la base) parce qu'il avait dû sentir ma présence derrière lui.

**- Bien... Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir notre conversation,** me lance t-il avec un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

Pas faux.

**- Mon... camarade est un... Vessalius**, est la seule réponse à donner.

Léo s'arrête quelques secondes avant de pousser un « Ah. ». Je pense en effet qu'il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin que le bout de son nez. J'aurais trop aimé en savoir plus sur cette histoire de haine... Pourquoi je ne me suis pas pris un éclair en pleine face lorsque le manga avait été complété ? La vie est injuste.

**- Je comprends mieux. Et pourtant, je ne vois toujours pas comment tu savais que Elliot n'a pas lu le dernier volume du Chevalier Saint,** reprit Léo avec une moue dubitative.

Et là, il y a une réplique de film que je veux sortir (oui, j'aime bien les phrases profondes).

**- Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir,** lui dis-je le plus mystérieusement possible. La **vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre...**

Léo me regarde bizarrement. J'ai dû passer pour une folle.

**- Donc, tu es bien une rôdeuse,** conclue t-il.

Je me tape la tête contre le mur. Non, ne me regardez pas comme cela, chers lecteurs. Osez me dire que vous n'avez jamais eu envie de le faire.

**- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier. **

**- Justement, je pense que tu as besoin de te justifier. Savoir des choses aussi futiles que ça n'a pas grand intérêt sauf si tu espionnes Elliot.**

Je commence à être agacée de la persistance très lourde du valet. Je ferme les poings pour éviter de dire quelque chose qui ne faut pas. La douleur aide parfois à se ressaisir. Parfois. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continue ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que, finalement, je lâche le morceau. Mais pas le bon.

**- Ouais. Entre toi et moi, je pense que celui qui cache les plus lourds secrets, ce n'est pas moi.** En voyant son visage se décomposer, je reprends. **Qu'en penserait Elliot de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé à Sablier juste avant que tu rentres à son service ? Ou quand tu te mets à pleurer comme une madeleine lorsque tu commences à culpabiliser sur le fait que tu lui as fait contracter une chain et qu'il est un contractant illégal ? Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais tous ses cauchemars horribles qu'il fait sur la mort de ses frères n'est pas dû au hasard puisque c'est lui qui les a tué et a tout oublié. Qu'il commence à être contradictoire dans ses propos. Que tu sens que tu te prends toi-même pour un fou furieux ? Bah oui, je sais tout ça et bien plus encore. Voilà, t'es content ?**

Non, ne tirez pas cette tête là, chers lecteurs ! Je me suis retenue à temps ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Moi aussi ! Conscience s'est dépêchée de calmer le jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. À la place, j'ai dit à Léo de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires s'il ne voulait pas que je me mêle des siennes. Je pense qu'il a très bien compris l'allusion parce que maintenant, il garde la tête baissée et semble réfléchir. Si je pouvais lire dans les pensées, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment.

Nous arrivons enfin dans le couloir où se trouve Elliot. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semble un peu perdu. Deux petits chats sont à ses côtés et la sœur de Oz est allongée par terre. Oh ! Les Baskerville sont de retour pour jouer un mauvais tour. Léo s'approche de Elliot qui marmonne d'inintelligibles paroles à un chat tout en tâtonnant un mur sur lequel était accroché un chandelier.

**- Et si tu essayais de le tourner ?** Conseille Léo à son ami.

Le valet tourne ainsi le chandelier et un nouveau passage secret apparaît à la place du mur. Astucieux les constructeurs de l'établissement quand même.

Elliot fait un bond sur le côté lorsqu'il se rend compte de la présence de son ami. En attendant, je les regarde faire. Il y a toujours le corps de Ada sur le sol et personne pour s'en occuper. Misère ! Je ne vais pas porter cette vache à lait. Impossible ! Elle doit peser lourd avec ses mamelles atomiques !

**- Léo ! Tu m'as fait peur !** S'écrie le dernier des Nightray.

**- Ce n'est pas très compliqué... Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là dedans ?**

Et puis, dans le flot des événements, je dis de la façon la plus normale du monde :

**- Oh, c'est juste Oz qui s'est fait capturé par des Baskerville.**

Ils se retournent tous les deux vers moi.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là, celle là ?** S'exclame Elliot à l'intention de Léo.

On est arrivé ensemble ici et on t'a vu parler à un chat, je réponds. Donc, oui, c'est louche ce qu'il y a au bout de ses escaliers mais vous allez y aller quand même.

**- Des Baskerville, tu dis ?** Fait Elliot qui a des tendances à se prendre pour le valeureux chevalier qui punit les grands méchants.

**- Ouais, des Baskerville. Si je dis que je viens du QG de Pandora, c'est pas pour des prunes. Vous me croyez maintenant ?**

**- Parce que les domestiques en savent autant normalement ? **Me questionne Elliot.** On peut vraiment pas faire confiance à ces gens !**

**- Il existe cette super technique d'écoute aux portes qui fonctionne très bien.**

Il hausse les épaules. Visiblement, il abandonne la partie.

**- Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de se prendre la tête comme ça, Elliot. Il y a plus urgent à faire. Allons voir ce qu'ils vont faire à Oz, **lance Léo. **Ce sont des Baskerville, pas des enfants de ****chœur.**

Et c'est ainsi que Elliot, Léo et moi empruntons un passage secret pour aller retrouver Oz et les Baskerville. Laissant une Ada au plus mal sur un sol poussiéreux et froid. Mouahahah !

* * *

><p><em>Ouh la méchante Manu' !<em>

Pas ma faute, j'aime pas les poitrines opulentes. Et puis, dans le manga, on ne sait même pas comment elle s'en est sortie. Je comprends mieux. Ils l'ont laissé à son triste sort jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable (ou peut-être un pédophile) ne l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

_**Emma, as-tu oublié notre rêve de contrôle du monde ? Penses-y. **_

_Nutty' ! Ne donne pas de mauvaises idées à Manu' ! _

_**Je crève la dalle depuis deux chapitres, je vous signale ! Il me faut de la bouffe où je vous bouffe !**_

_Ça me fait penser que dans les fantasmes de Manu', elle imagine Break avec des sous-vêtements comestibles._

MAIS ! NE REGARDEZ PAS DANS MA TÊTE COMME CA ! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée !

* * *

><p><strong>L'auteure vous dit :<strong>

**Et voilà comment se clôt ce sixième chapitre ! Une idée pour la personne encapuchonnée du début de chapitre ? Un OC ou un perso ? Et alors, ma Manu' qui s'est presque tournée vers les ténèbres ?  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et merci encore à tous ceux qui reviewent, c'est-à-dire Breakzel, pitioti, breaksama, Rose-Eliade, Lily, Laplumedu57 !**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera plus long que le chapitre 5 ! Ah, et puis, n'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil au site le 14 février puisque je sors 3 chapitres spéciaux !**

**Oh et puis, pour les auteurs, n'avez-vous pas eu un problème de connexion ces derniers jours parce que moi, impossible de me connecter et de poster mon chapitre, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle !**


	8. Chapitres spéciaux

_Hello mes adorables lecteurs ! Bonne Sans-Valentin à tous les célibataires. Les autres, vous pouvez aller vous faire... Non, je plaisante (de toute façon, la St Val' est juste une fête commerciale, hein?)! :D _

_Je vous accueille dans mon humble temple des chapitre spéciaux avec la première génération qui en est composée de 3. Ils ont un rapport plus où moins avec ma fic et l'univers de PH et sont tous de genres différents pour satisfaire tout le monde. Si un de mes lecteurs n'est pas satisfait avec au moins une de mes histoires, il peut porter plainte. Je serai triste mais au moins... je serai triste._

_Bref ! Mon OC vous fait des petits coucous, mon doudou aussi (tant qu'à faire) et ma future poupée Emily (parce que je pense que je vais me mettre à l'élaboration de ce truc non identifié un jour ou l'autre). Oui... Votre futur Break, c'est moi ! J'ai fait des recherche pour changer de genre. Après, je vais me teindre les cheveux, poser une lentille de contact rouge et extraire un neunoeil (à la cuiller parce que c'est plus confortable que les doigts)._

_Ahem._

_Vous vous fichez de ma vie ?_

_Moi aussi._

_Bonne soirée (ou journée) chers lecteurs (* Part disparaître dans son armoire *** Ah ! Ça fonctionne pas ! Je suis coincée! Vilain Break ! Dis moi ton secret !**)._

_Oh, pitioti, tu aimes m'embêter, hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne suis pas les chapitres sortis en anglais ? Je vais te tuer ! . Bref, je fais que des bourdes avec toi. Tu fais exprès ? _Q_Q _Je ferais tout de même un effort pour toi. Je suis une pire spoileuse que Elliot et Léo ! Bouh !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre spécial numéro 1<strong>

**Un jour particulier dans la vie de SweetDreams-Madness**

_Un petit chapitre qui vous raconte la vie très mouvementée de votre chère auteure :D_

_Et de ses gaffes monumentales._

_! Attention, cette histoire contient une part de vérité. La plupart des personnages ne sont pas fictifs et vous pouvez en trouver certains spécimens près de chez vous !_

L'auteure était tranquillement installée à son bureau, devant son tout nouvel ordinateur quatre fois plus rapide que l'ancien. Pour se ressourcer, elle avait emporté de la cuisine une tasse brûlante de chocolat chaud qu'elle aimait si bien se préparer lors de rudes hivers. Sur son bureau, une pile de feuilles s'entassaient au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Sur les étagères, des livres rangés impeccablement étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière. Le tit-tac incessant d'une montre venait perturber sa profonde réflexion.

Qu'allait-elle inventer comme péripéties pour son OC Emmanuelle ? Telle était la question. Elle ouvrit l'application bloc-notes de son ordinateur pour y revoir les quelques notes qu'elle avait prises précédemment, en cas de panne sèche. Ne trouvant pas son bonheur, elle renifla très fort de mécontentement. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. C'était un manque sérieux d'inspiration ! Il ne fallait pas que les lecteurs se sentent trahis par une absence prolongée !

La pauvre et jeune auteure se frotta les tempes de ses mains chaudes. Elle se mordit si fort la lèvre inférieure que celle-ci commença à saigner. Puis, voyant que l'illumination ne venait toujours pas, elle décida de faire craquer ses doigts pour faire passer le temps. Les craquements désagréables à l'oreille lui procurèrent un bien fou mais il y avait toujours ce trou noir et béant dans sa tête. Alors, prise d'une soudaine envie de faire autre chose que de regarder cette fichue page blanche vide, elle vagabonda à travers les onglets de Firefox avant de se diriger tout bêtement vers un de ces réseaux sociaux qui vous pourrissaient la vie. Ce qui était le cas de le dire.

À peine connectée, l'auteure se sentit comme dans un monde à part. En effet, il n'y avait pas plus virtuel que Fessedebouc. Elle navigua à travers les statuts de ses « amis » afin de se moquer de leur infâme petite vie misérable lorsqu'un petit bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait d'engager une conversation instantanée avec elle. Elle regarda le nom et la personne lui sembla tout à fait apte à lui faire passer le temps.

**Monsieur X :** Hello ! Ça va ?

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Je pense que l'on peut dire que les choses vont bien ? Ce serait plutôt rare de dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Dans ce cas-là, ton interlocuteur n'ose presque pas demander ce qui ne va pas.

**Monsieur X : **Oh ! Toi, tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme ! :/

**SweetDreams-Madness :** En effet, on peut dire les choses comme ça. Et toi, alors ? La vie est belle ?

**Monsieur X : **Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles parce que, pour ma part, ça va très bien !

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Euh... Contente de l'apprendre.

**Monsieur X :** Aïe ! Je crois que j'ai dit le truc qu'il ne faut pas !

**SweetDreams-Madness : **Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui ?

**Monsieur X : **Le jour où les oiseaux font cui-cui, que le soleil brille et que les fleurs s'épanouissent gaiement sous la rosée du matin ?

**SweetDreams-Madness : **Je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleure façon de le dire !

**Monsieur X :** Et ? Où est le problème ?

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Tu sais que j'aime écrire des textes ? Et bien figure-toi que je suis en panne totale d'inspiration et que mes lecteurs vont me trucider chez moi si je ne ponds pas un truc génial sous quelques heures !

**Monsieur X :** Ahhhh ! Ce n'est que « ça » ! J'ai cru que tu parlais du fait qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 février, jour de la Saint-Valentin !

**SweetDreams-Madness :** …

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Attends un peu ! Mais oui ! Suis-je bête !

**Monsieur X :** Et c'est toujours moi qui te sauve la mise ! Je veux des remerciements !

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Tu es un amour !

**Monsieur X :** Et en beaucoup moins flippant, ça donne quoi ?

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Je voulais jouer sur le fait que nous sommes la Saint-Valentin. Tu vois, tu es comme mon Cupidon de l'inspiration, mon Ange Gardien ! Je te remercie infiniment !

**Monsieur X : **Euh... si tu veux... Bon, je voulais t'annoncer que je suis fiancé depuis peu et rien de tel que ce jour fantastique pour l'annoncer à mes proches.

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Ah mais c'est génial ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ? :D

**Monsieur X :** Et c'est là où les choses vont se compliquer...

**SweetDreams-Madness : **Ne me dis pas que tu vas te marier avec une de ces filles sans cervelle qu'on trouve à tous les coins de rue...

**Monsieur X :** Pire que ça ! Tu la connais très bien et, pour tout te dire, tu ne peux pas la saquer.

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Oulà ! Mais comment se fait-il que par l'opération du saint-esprit, je ne sois pas au courant que tu es en couple avec quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas ! Je viens de regarder ton profil et je ne vois pas le nom de ta fiancée ?

**Monsieur X :** Justement parce que tu vas me tuer quand tu vas l'apprendre ?

**Monsieur X : **Bon, je me suis fiancé avec Angélica.

**SweetDreams-Madness :** …

**[Cinq belles minutes plus tard]**

**Monsieur X : **Tu es en train de bouder ? M'enfin ! C'est pas ma faute d'aimer Angélica ! Et puis, tu n'avais pas qu'à la détester ! Et puis, si tu n'étais pas aussi célibataire que maintenant, tu serais heureuse pour moi. Reviens !

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Euh... Tu sais depuis combien de temps, je ne peux pas voir la tronche de cette dévergondée ?

**Monsieur X : **Évite un peu d'insulter ma fiancée !

**Monsieur X : **Si on ne peut même plus parler tranquillement avec toi...

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Je la déteste depuis qu'elle a volé mon goûter en maternelle ! Et puis, par la suite, elle n'a pas arrêté de tout faire pour me pourrir la vie dans tous les sens du termes ! Il n'y a pas plus collante et manipulatrice qu'elle ! Et en plus, c'est un être dénué de toute intelligence, son QI se limite à la moyenne nationale, ses tenues sont provocantes et elle s'est tapée la moitié du lycée l'année dernière ! La moitié ! Sachant que ce lycée compte 50% de filles et 50% de garçons, je te laisse faire le calcul ! T'engager sur cette voie là, avec une fille pareille ! Vous n'avez que 18 ans ? Tu te rends compte qu'à 18 ans, tu es à peine sorti de l'enfance ! Et tu sais jusqu'à quand tu es sensé te marier ? Jusqu'à la mort ! Et comme, cela n'ira jamais jusque là, parce que ta charmante petite copine t'aura trompé une centaine de fois avant, tu divorceras d'avec elle et tu finiras tes jours dans l'alcool ! Moi, je ne crois pas qu'elle a changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Si tu fais une connerie, ce sera sans moi ! Contente de t'avoir connu mon ami. Je vous offrirai des chrysanthèmes en guise de cadeau de mariage.

**Monsieur X :** Elle s'est fait TOUS les garçons du lycée ?

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Si je te le dis... Il paraît qu'elle tient un carnet avec toutes ses conquêtes.

**[Deux minutes plus tard]**

**Monsieur X :** SweetDreams-Madness ?

**SweetDreams-Madness :** Oui ? Je ne suis pas très rassurée de ce que tu vas me sortir...

**Monsieur X : **Je trouvais bizarre que ma copine se mettait à rire à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un œil à son petit journal rose. Comme je suis chez elle, je viens de fouiller son sac... Tu viens de me sauver la vie, je te le revaudrai un jour. Je vais finir cette Saint-Valentin avec mon fidèle allié l'alcool. À la revoyure !

L'auteure regarde horrifiée le dernier message posté par son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau statut apparaît dans les nouveaux profils...

**Monsieur X est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».**

**- Je viens... Je viens de briser un couple le jour de la Saint-Valentin...** Murmura la jeune femme.

Elle décida de fermer sa fenêtre Firefox et de passer à autre chose. Il semblerait que sa tentative d'inspiration n'a pu entraîner que malheur et désolation. À peine elle se remit de l'une de ses plus grosses bêtises que le téléphone sonna. Tremblante (et sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas un assureur lui proposant des prix alléchants pour garantir sa nouvelle voiture), elle se saisit de l'objet fatal et appuya sur le téléphone vert en dessous à gauche de l'écran. Posant l'appareil électronique contre son oreille, elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer.

**- ...Allo ?**

**- Espèce de petite traînée de mes deux ! Tu viens de briser mon couple, espèce de sa*ope jalouse ! Va te faire foutre, put*in de me*de ! Va crever en enfer ! Fille de p*te ! T'aimes ça, hein ? Détruire le bonheur des autres ? T'inquiètes pas, je t'attends demain devant ta fac de brun pour te régler ton compte, co*nasse ! Je vais ramener tous mes potes et on va bien voir qui va rigoler demain matin quand ta mère te reconnaîtra plus ! Put*in mais crève ! **Hurla la délicate ex-fiancée à travers le téléphone.

Quel vocabulaire très imagé. La peur lui tenaillant les entrailles, l'auteure raccrocha le téléphone sur son socle alors que la malheureuse Angélica continuait sa diatribe. Prise de panique, la jeune femme partit se cachait dans ses draps tandis que tout son corps convulsait de sanglots. Elle venait de foutre sa vie en l'air à cause de Fessedebouc, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Et demain, elle se ferait battre à mort par une dizaine de filles en furie, avec leur sac de « grande marque » qui ne leur sert qu'à y ranger du maquillage. Pauvre auteure !

À cette pensée, elle fut pris d'un fou rire. Elle les imaginait bien, ces petites pestes, roulant des fesses jusqu'à n'en plus finir, levant leur sac Petiprès [Cherchez à découvrir le véritable nom, chers lecteurs] débordant de fond de teint graisseux et de gloss tout aussi graisseux, hurlant à s'en casser la voix tout ce qu'elles avaient de vocabulaire avec hargne et conviction. L'image semblait plutôt drôle.

Bref, l'auteure se réinstalla devant son ordinateur.

**La guerre venait d'être déclarée !**

Elle se connecta sur le site maudit et posta un statut tout en ignorant les quelques dizaines de notifications insultantes qu'elle venait de recevoir.

**SweetDreams-Madness :**

**Ce soir, je fête ma dixième année de karaté, j'ai hâte ! ^.^**

Voilà. Un léger mensonge pour alléger les souffrances. En se basant sur la capacité de réflexion de ces chères futures mégères, l'auteure en avait conclu que de sortir un petit statut relatant ses compétences sportives (en modifiant la réalité) ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique et que, peut-être, demain, la horde de harpies qu'étaient ces futures botoxées ne viendrait pas, de peur de se mesurer à SweetDreams-Madness, la karatéka.

Fière de son idée lumineuse, la jeune femme se lança à corps perdu dans l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre pour sa fiction, l'inspiration lui étant soudainement revenue.

Célibataire ou pas, Saint-Valentin ou pas, demain sera un nouveau jour pour tout le monde.

_Et nous allons continuer sur le chapitre spécial numéro deux qui a été écrit pour Breakzel en espérant que cela lui plaise ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre spécial numéro 2 :<strong>

**Break au pays des merveilles**

_Petit OS qui n'a que très peu de rapport avec ma fiction mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bon alors, c'est un Break X Reim et je dois vous avouer quelque chose... C'est ma première fiction romance et ma première fiction avec une histoire entre... hommes. J'ai appris à apprécier ce petit couple par l'opération du Saint-esprit (je nommerai Breakzel) donc, si vous n'êtes pas fans de shonen-ai ou yaoi, il suffit de descendre la page jusqu'au chapitre spécial numéro 3. Ah oui, c'est un chapitre un peu fou-fou mais ma santé mentale va très bien. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre spécialement écrit pour Breakzel _

_(j'ai envie de mettre des petits cœurs mais je vais me retenir)_

On aurait pu croire que cette journée allait se dérouler comme toutes les autres. En effet, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Break, superbe albinos d'un âge indéterminé, ouvrait la porte de son bureau pour y découvrir une liasse de feuilles. Poussant un soupir de mécontentement, parce qu'il détestait s'occuper de la paperasse et qu'il était un homme d'action, il s'installa tout de même à son bureau, tout en piochant une friandise dans un bocal posé sur sa table de travail, gentiment offert par Mademoiselle Sharon.

Misère, misère.

Le temps passa tranquillement tandis qu'il écrivait tous les rapports en retard et qu'il étudiait les dossiers en cours. Lorsque l'heure de la pause arriva, il se précipita hors du lieu maudit afin d'errer dans les locaux du quartier général (les fantômes errent, jeunes gens). Sur son chemin, il rencontra le jeune Reim, qui venait de fêter ses vingt-et-un ans (faîtes le calcul pour l'époque).

**- Ah ! Mon cher Reim, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?** S'exclama le joyeux luron.

**- Et bien, Xerxes, il manque toujours vos rapports sur la mission de la semaine dernière, ainsi que vos conclusions sur l'enquête d'il y a deux jours et...** Commença le jeune Reim, remontant ses lunettes qui menaçaient de tomber.

**- Qu'est-ce que tout cela me semble soporifique ! N'y a-t-il rien de plus intéressant en ce jour radieux ?**

Break leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait de l'action. Il en avait marre d'être enchaîner à son bureau (les fantômes sont enchaînés à des boulets de canon, jeunes gens, je pars dans mon délire, salut !). Non, il n'était pas comme Reim. Ce dernier vit que Break commençait à être de fort méchante humeur et Dieu sait qu'il pouvait être exécrable ces jours-là.

**- Oh et bien, les Nightray sont arrivés, il y a quelques minutes,** lança le malheureux Reim, qui ne rendit pas compte de sa gaffe de suite.

**- Les Nightray ? Je suppose que ce rat d'égout est à Pandora...** Se rembrunit l'albinos.** Bien, mon cher Reim, vous venez de pourrir ma journée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà... Vous êtes fier de vous ?**

Reim piqua un fard immédiatement et commença à balbutier de pitoyables excuses afin de se faire pardonner. Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, Break lui lança un petit sourire narquois avant de reprendre.

**- Vous êtes mon rayon de soleil qui perce à travers le voile épais de la grisaille. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. **(L'auteure a pété un câble sous le coup, veuillez lui pardonner, merci)

Là encore, Reim rougit encore plus qu'il n'était possible de faire, se demandant comment son ami pouvait être aussi contradictoire. Puis, remarquant enfin qu'il se moquait de lui, il perdit ses couleurs.

**- Vous, vous... Vous insinuez que je suis inutile, c'est ça ?** Questionna l'homme à lunettes.

**- Mais non, pas du tout... Juste que vous manquez de... conviction dans ce que vous faîtes. Je perçois en vous un grand manque de confiance qui vous handicape au quotidien. Soyez fier de ce que vous êtes et ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds. Allez de l'avant au lieu de reculer lorsque des personnes comme moi vous agresse de la sorte. Je suis presque sûr que vous pleurnichez sur votre pauvre sort, le soir, dans votre chambre, lorsque les dos sont tournés.**

Break regarda l'effet de son discours sur le pauvre homme à-tout-faire de Pandora dont les joues reprirent une jolie teinte rosée.

**- Sur ce, je vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau afin de ne pas croiser ce vil rat de Nightray, **lança t-il avant de faire un « au revoir » de la main à Reim et reprenant le chemin jusqu'à son bureau. **Soyez gentil et éviter de vous goinfrer des pâtisseries qui se trouvent dans les cuisines, elles sont pour moi, nah !**

Et c'est ainsi que le machiavélique Break repartit dans son bureau de crainte de croiser le jeune Vincent Nightray. Non pas qu'il avait peur de lui, non non non ! Mais, la visite de ce truc immonde à Pandora donnait la nausée à notre cher Breakinou.

De retour dans son bureau, l'albinos s'installa confortablement dans son bureau et entreprit de faire une sieste. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer sa journée sur de la paperasse et encore moins de croiser des rats.

Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, s'étira les bras et les jambes avant de se rencontre compte d'une chose inhabituelle. Il était confortablement assis sur une herbe grasse, rose et douillette. Il regarda la matière douce et molle avec une pointe de curiosité avant de lever le regard vers le paysage qui l'entourait.

Le bureau de Break avait été remplacé par une étendue d'herbe rose bonbon où trônaient de magnifiques arbres multicolores dont les fruits n'étaient autres que des pommes d'amour, des sucettes et des bonbons aux saveurs différentes. L'albinos écarquilla un peu plus les yeux lorsqu'il vit une rivière de chocolat au lait qui s'écoulait gaiement à quelques mètres de lui. Il se leva avant de continuer son inspection des lieux. Mais où était-il ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la réponse : dans son rêve. Il devait toujours être en train de roupiller dans son bureau.

C'est alors qu'il vit une forme étrange s'agitait à côté d'un buisson de meringues. Il s'en approcha à pas de loup pour ne pas effrayer l'intrus. Quel ne fut pas le choc lorsqu'il reconnut ce binoclard de Reim !

Ce n'était pas le pire. Oh non...

Le Reim de son rêve portait un habit de soubrette. Jusque là... Tout est normal (d'un point de vue Breakien). Mais il portait aussi des oreilles de lapins mais aussi... une jolie queue touffue et rondelette qui lui sortait de l'uniforme à la place du coccyx. Là déjà, il y avait un problème.

**- C'est vous Reim ? **Demanda l'albinos, beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Le lapin-Reim se tourna alors vers Break. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que son visage devienne aussi rose que l'herbe. Les yeux, protégés par ses lunettes, laissaient refléter un je-ne-sais-quoi qui troubla ce bon vieux Break.

**- Oh ! Mais c'est mon Xerxinou d'amour !** Lança (très) gaiement le lapin-Reim.

Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui sursauta au contact physique.

**- Oh ! Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué, maître ! **

« Maître » ? Break eut un doute sur son rêve un instant. Oui, il connaissait le concept du rêve qui montrait vos fantasmes les plus obscurs. Jamais il n'avait pensé un instant à ce genre de pratique. Et encore moins avec l'homme à tout faire de Pandora !

Soudain, le lapin-Reim s'agenouilla sur le sol avant de se prendre en position recroquevillée. Là, Break eut un doute sur la suite des événements. Son Reim n'était pas comme ça, au ça non ! Déjà, il ne lui sautait pas dessus comme le faisait ce lapin ressemblant étrangement à son Reim.

**- Frappez-moi ! Maître ! J'ai été méchant ! **Cria lapin-Reim en pleurant. **J'ai besoin d'une très ****méchante punition !**

Il sortit un fouet rose dont-ne-sait-où et le tendit à notre pauvre albinos qui avait envie d'éclater de rire à ce moment. Non, vraiment, Reim ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ? **S'exclama le lapin-Reim.

**- Euh... Vous voulez que je vous frappe avec un fouet ?** Fit Break, les yeux inquisiteurs.

**- Mais bien sûr ! Allez-y, Xerxinou d'amour !**

Bien. Puisque c'était comme ça... Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Alors, Break brandit le fouet avant de l'abattre sur le postérieur (fantasme de l'auteure, ne prenez pas en compte) du lapin-Reim qui hurla de... plaisir ? Parce qu'en plus, le Reim de son rêve était un masochiste ?

Intéressant.

Break se demanda si frapper son Reim produirait le même effet. Pour savoir, il fallait donc le faire. À la fin de leur séance plus ou moins troublante, le lapin-Reim se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Break pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

Si vite ?

Mais Break pensa que ce baiser n'était pas si mal que ça... finalement. Il se prit au jeu.

Parce qu'il était dans son rêve. Tout ce qu'il ferait ici, personne ne le saura jamais après tout.

Nyark. Nyark. Nyark.

Le réveil fut brutal. En effet, Break se réveilla après avoir chuter de la chaise sur laquelle il était installée. Quel rêve complètement étrange ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de décider qu'un petit tour dans les cuisines pour aller y récupérer des gâteaux lui ferait un bien fou. Il sortit de son bureau et se rendit aux cuisines.

Et Reim était là.

En train de s'empiffrer des pâtisseries que Break voulait manger. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! L'albinos s'avança discrètement vers son ami qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Mais soudain, les pensées de Break furent troubles. En effet, son œil rouge loucher inévitablement vers les jolies fesses de Reim (oui, l'auteure aime les fesses donc Break aime les fesses, logique?).

Après tout... L'expérience dans son rêve avait été jouissive. Pourquoi ne pas retenter le tout dans la réalité. Il avait bien compris que Reim avait un faible pour lui mais, par galanterie (ou parce qu'il s'en foutait complètement avant) il n'avait jamais fait de blague là-dessus.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Reim. Il enveloppa son futur-amant (ne nous leurrons pas, c'est ce que ça va devenir, non?) de ses bras avant de lui faire des petits baisers dans le cou (et non pas « coup » comme j'ai vu dans un nombre incalculable de fictions. Moi, ça me déprime.). Reim sursauta et lâcha le gâteau qu'il avait en main et se retourna vers son agresseur sexuel (on dit ce que y est).

**- Xerxes ! Mais que... **N'eut-il pas le temps de finir.

En effet, Reim devint aussi rouge que la plus rouge des tomates lorsque Break commença à lécher le pourtour des lèvres de Reim qui étaient parsemés de crème pâtissière (le coup de la crème, miam) avant de placer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour sceller l'instant. Au début, Reim se défendit tant bien que mal mais lâcha la prise en attrapant la nuque de l'albinos pour approfondir leur baiser.

Vous voulez la suite ?

Hu hu hu ! Bande de petits voyeurs ! La porte des cuisines s'est refermée sur le narrateur. Le reste, vous n'avez plus que votre imagination pour vous contenter.

_Bref, je trouve l'histoire un peu pourrie. Et... Comment dire ça ? Je suis HYPER embarrassée. Va falloir que je me prenne une boisson froide là. Si j'avais cru un jour que ce serait si gênant de faire une romance... . _

_Le côté fleur bleue de l'auteure qui ressort. Bref, je pense que je préfère lire ce genre d'histoire plutôt que de les écrire. Mais, je me suis bien marrée à imaginer l'herbe rose par contre._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre spécial numéro 3 :<strong>

**Petits morceaux de tout**

_Je vous préviens que dans cette histoire, l'ironie sera totalement absente. Je sais que vous m'avez connu pour mes textes à portée humoristique mais ici, ce sera une fiction tragique et fataliste. Vous êtes prévenu. Dans le pire des cas,vous n'avez qu'à passer votre chemin. J'ai été inspirée par une musique qui s'appelle « **The Slightly Chipped Full Moon** » de l'OST de Kuroshitsuji II pour ceux qui s'intéressent à ma petite personne._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Papa avait trouvé du travail. Oh, bien sûr, il avait dit que ce n'était pas un travail bien payé mais qu'il pourrait subvenir aux besoins de notre famille. Maman était en larmes ce jour-là. Elle était heureuse que l'on puisse enfin nous en sortir. En effet, mes sœurs et moi commencions à mourir de faim et nos vêtements se déchiraient par endroit. La nuit, dans notre maison sur le point de s'écrouler, le froid s'infiltrait partout jusqu'à nous. J'avais très froid le soir. Papa a dit que l'hiver approchait et que le propriétaire de la maison allait nous expulser si papa ne payait pas le loyer. Mes sœurs avaient tenté de me réconforter, moi qui devenait tout triste, parce que j'avais peur. Nous devions quitter notre logis pour nous installer dans une autre ville où les maisons étaient moins chères.

Mes grandes sœurs sont les meilleures grandes sœurs du monde ! Elles me racontent toutes les deux des histoires pour que je puisse dormir la nuit. Sinon, je faisais d'horribles cauchemars et le sommeil me fuyait. Nina singeait les vaillants chevaliers qui partaient affronter de méchants dragons tandis que Katherine narrait. Je m'amuse beaucoup ces moments-là.

Le grand jour arriva. Nous avions tous empaqueter nos quelques affaires et avons marché une journée complète ! J'ai eu très mal aux pieds. Nina s'est moquée de moi et a dit que j'étais douillet alors, je lui ai fait des grimaces tout le trajet, juste pour l'embêter. Au bout de quelques heures, lorsque le soleil partait se coucher, nous arrivâmes enfin dans notre nouveau chez-nous. Papa avait dégoté une jolie maisonnette en bordure de la ville qui coûtait deux fois moins chère et était beaucoup plus grande que l'ancienne.

Mes sœurs ont pas aimé la ville. Elles ont dit qu'elle était à moitié détruite et qu'elle tombait en ruine. Moi, je n'ai pas pu voir parce maman voulait que je reste à la maison et que je ne sorte pas dehors. Je suis parti bouder dans mon coin parce que je voulais vraiment me faire de nouveaux copains après avoir quitté ceux que je connaissais depuis mes premiers pas.

Les premiers jours ont été longs et ennuyeux. Maman m'a fait faire des corvées de lessive avec elle et je l'ai aidée à dépoussiérer la maison. C'était pas amusant du tout. Ce soir, j'ai demandé à Katherine de me lire une nouvelle histoire parce que je n'aimais dormir dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir dans une pièce tout seul. Puis, lorsque l'histoire se termina, j'ai voulu qu'elle attende que je m'endorme pour qu'elle puisse quitter mon chevet. Ce qu'elle fit.

Ce matin, je me réveille parce que le soleil tape sur ma tête par la fenêtre. Pourtant, dehors il fait très froid puisque le sol est gelé. Papa est parti travailler si tôt que je n'ai même pas pu lui dire bonjour. Je n'étais pas vraiment content. Mes sœurs aussi ont trouvé un travail mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font. Il ne reste que maman, qui tombe souvent malade, pour me tenir compagnie. Et elle ne veut toujours pas que je sorte de la maison pour me promener. Je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin de sortir. Et puis, il y a un petit chiot qui se balade autour de la maison ces derniers jours. J'aimerai tellement aller le caresser. Lui aussi doit être tout seul. C'est triste, hein ? Rester là dans son coin sans pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Maman ne me parle que pour me donner des tâches ménagères. J'aime pas. Je veux aller voir le petit chien.

Maman ne me regarde pas lorsque j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je sors en catimini de notre chez-nous pour aller à la rencontre du petit chien. Il est tout mignon. Par contre, il a l'air un peu maigre... Peut-être que je devrais partager mon dîner de ce soir avec lui ! Oui, je vais m'occuper de lui ! Mais, il faudra être prudent pour ne pas que maman me surprenne en train de sortir en douce. J'approche ma main du petit chien qui semble méfiant. Je ne la bouge pas et attend que le chiot s'approche. Celui-ci, voyant que je ne veux pas lui faire le moindre mal, renifle ma petite main d'enfant avant de la laper avec sa petite langue râpeuse. Ça chatouille ! Je me mets à rire de bon cœur. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. Malheureusement, maman nous as vu tous les deux par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle se fâche et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Voyant que j'étais malheureux de rester enfermé à la maison toute la journée, elle me laisse la permission de rester autour de la maisonnette tant que je ne m'en éloigne pas. Je suis content. Je demande à maman si je peux donner un peu d'eau et un morceau de pain au petit chien. Elle m'y autorise en soupirant. Maman dit de ne pas trop le nourrir sinon, le petit chien va toujours rester autour de la maison et il faudra s'en occuper tout le temps. Content malgré tout, je donne à manger au chiot qui semble vraiment content. Maman est contente que je suis content. Maman me sourit. Elle est encore très jolie ma maman, elle n'est jamais très méchante avec moi et elle me fait des câlins tous les jours !

Mes sœurs viennent de rentrer à la maison. Après leur journée de travail, elles ont fait quelques courses pour faire un bon repas ce soir. Nous n'attendons plus que papa. Celui-ci arrive alors que la nuit est tombée. Il semble très fatigué. Mais, il sourit quand même. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est content. Avant d'aller me coucher, je vais dire bonne nuit au chien. Il aboie joyeusement. Je pars me coucher. Et les jours tranquilles continuèrent de s'écouler tout doucement.

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose semble étrange mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Papa vient de partir au travail, mes sœurs aussi et maman fait la lessive dans la cuisine puisque la cour est ensevelie de neige. Je vais voir le petit chien, tout tremblant de froid. Je le nourris tous les jours mais, en ce moment, il est tout froid. J'ai demandé à maman si on pouvait le garder. Après avoir beaucoup insisté, maman a accepté. Nous sommes heureux après tout, elle m'avait dit. Je passe ma journée à jouer avec le chien. Nina a dit qu'il lui fallait un nom. Katherine a proposé « Cookie » parce que c'est mon biscuit préféré. J'ai accepté. Cookie lui allait bien puisqu'il était brun tacheté de noir. Cependant, j'ai une boule dans le ventre et j'ai peur. Sauf que je ne sais pas de quoi. Je l'ai dit à maman qui m'a pris dans ses bras pour me dire de ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement, que tout allait bien.

Nina et Katherine sont rentrées ce soir avec les courses qu'elles avaient faites, comme tous les soirs. Nous avons donc attendu papa pour manger.

Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

Maman est partie en ville ce matin pour savoir où était papa et pourquoi il n'était pas rentré à la maison. Mes sœurs sont restées avec moi pour ne pas me laisser tout seul avec Cookie. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où est passé Cookie. Je commence à paniquer. Je le cherche partout mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Je vois dans les yeux de mes grandes sœurs une lueur d'inquiétude qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu. Elles s'inquiètent toutes les deux pour le petit chiot et pour papa.

Les flocons commencent à tomber. Toujours pas de nouvelles de papa. Maman n'est toujours pas rentrée. Cookie est introuvable. C'est alors que j'entends un cri. C'est Nina. Katherine la rejoint en courant et je fais de même. Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de voir le corps de Cookie méchamment mutilé qui se trouvait dans la cour qui était encore immaculée il y a à peine quelques heures. Katherine place ses mains sur mes yeux et me dit que Cookie est parti au ciel. Je ne comprends pas. J'entends Nina qui dit des mots très méchants à Katherine sur le fait que Cookie n'est pas au ciel et qu'il a crevé par la main d'un psychopathe. Je ne comprends pas. J'enlève alors les mains de ma grande sœur. Je comprends. Cookie est allongé sur le sol. Il y a un liquide rougeâtre qui se répand autour de son pauvre petit corps. Je m'approche pour le toucher mais Nina me l'interdit. Je vois les petits yeux autrefois rayonnants de Cookie vides et ternes. Sa langue pend lamentablement sur la neige. Ses entrailles sont à découverte. Je commence à pleurer. Cookie n'est plus là. Il ne viendra plus me chatouiller avec sa langue râpeuse. Je ne pourrais plus m'amuser avec lui. Je ne pourrais plus serrer son petit corps chaud contre le mien. Je ne pourrais plus caresser sa fourrure brune à taches noires. Je pleure beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Voyant ma tristesse, Nina se met à pleurer aussi parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup Cookie aussi.

Katherine nous enlace tous les deux pour nous réconforter et nous pleurons ensemble pendant encore quelques temps avant que Katherine ne décide de lui faire une tombe. Elle va chercher une pelle et commence à creuser un trou. Avec la neige, c'est dur mais elle y arrive. Elle place le corps sans vie de Cookie délicatement avant de refermer le trou. Finir sa vie dans un trou dans le sol, c'est triste. Je continue à pleurer à grosses larmes. Mes sœurs disent quelques mots et on rentre tous à la maison parce qu'il commence à faire vraiment froid et que Katherine ne veut que nous tombions malades. Mon cœur est en miettes. Il est morcelé. Je suis vraiment triste et j'ai la gorge noué.

Et papa n'est toujours pas rentré. Maman est revenue en pleurs. Les collègues de papa ne savent pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui. C'est bizarre. Maman apprend la mort de Cookie et nous fait des câlins à tous les trois, voyant que sa mort tragique et horrible nous avez profondément marqués. Je veux trouver le meurtrier de Cookie. Parce qu'il a été méchant. On ne touche pas aux animaux comme il l'a fait. C'est un monstre.

Le lendemain, mes sœurs sont reparties au travail. Maman est resté avec moi. Elle essaie de ne pas m'inquiéter, comme mes sœurs, mais je vois bien que la disparition de papa lui fait de la peine alors, pour lui remonter le moral, je lui fais des câlins tout le temps. Comme ça, elle sera moins triste. Les jolis yeux de maman sont rougis par les larmes, son teint est pâle et de grosses cernes violacées sont visibles. Elle a demandé à Nina et Katherine de faire des recherches sur papa pour le retrouver. Papa s'est peut-être égaré, ai-je dit à ma mère qui à recommencer à pleurer. Je n'aime pas voir maman triste alors je pleure aussi, avec elle. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je m'endors après m'être vidé de mes larmes. J'entends la voix mélodieuse de maman me chanter une berceuse. C'est agréable, j'en oublie presque la mort de Cookie et le fait que cela va faire deux jours que je n'ai pas vu papa. Papa me manque. Je veux mon papa.

Le soir arrive, mes sœurs rentrent. Elles pleurent. Papa est parti au ciel, lui aussi. Des gens ont retrouvé son corps inerte dans une ruelle, mutilé, tout comme Cookie. Les gens ont dit que cela arrivait souvent dans cette ville et que c'était pour ça que la vie semblait moins chère et qu'elle tombait en ruine. Maman se remet à pleurer. Elle me demande d'aller dans ma chambre pour qu'elle puisse avoir une discussion avec mes sœurs. Je boude mais je m'exécute parce que je ne veux pas les fâcher alors qu'elles sont en peine. Je vais pleurer seul dans ma chambre, en boule dans mon lit.

Les jours suivants s'enchaînent si vite.

Le corps de maman est retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre. Maman est morte de tristesse parce que papa ne reviendra plus jamais. Mes sœurs ne viennent plus que rarement à la maison et quand elles reviennent, elles en sont plus elles. Mes grandes sœurs semblent être des personnes différentes. Elles ne rentrent qu'au petit matin et encore, elles ne sont pas dans leur état normal. Nina et Katherine portent des robes beaucoup trop découvertes pour s'habiller en hiver alors que ce dernier est rude. Leur visage est couvert de peinture. Je ne comprends pas. Elles me donnent de l'argent pour que j'aille m'acheter ma propre nourriture.

Tout comme mes parents, un beau jour, mes grandes sœurs ne sont plus jamais revenues à la maison.

La ville est vraiment délabrée. Plein de gens demandent de l'argent et des filles habillées de la même façon que mes sœurs font des clins d'œil à des hommes qui viennent les voir, avec un regard indéfinissable qui fait peur. Je suis vraiment triste. J'ai rencontré des garçons de mon âge qui m'ont violemment tabassé et pris tout mon argent. Je n'ai plus rien.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison le soir, je suis tout seul et je me mets à pleurer. Je dors mal l nuit parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me faire des câlins ou pour me raconter des histoires. Je me terre dans un coin de ma chambre ayant peur du moindre bruit que j'entends. Je veux maman. Je veux papa. Je veux Katherine. Je veux Nina. Je veux Cookie. Je suis seul, tout seul. Je veux les voir. Je le veux vraiment. Je suis triste et j'ai peur. Je veux mes câlins et mes histoires comme avant. Je vous en supplie, que quelqu'un vienne. J'ai froid.

Il y a un trou dans mon cœur comme si quelque chose s'était brisé. Comme s'il manquait des petits morceaux de tout.

Un jour, je ne sais plus quand, des hommes sont venus et m'ont emmené. Ils ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas m'inquiéter et que je ne serai plus jamais livré à moi-même. J'ai souri. On m'a laissé encore une chance. Je ne veux plus être tout seul. Ils ont traversé la ville avec moi, en charrette. Nous sommes devant une grande maison, beaucoup plus grande que toutes celles dans lesquelles j'ai vécu. Mais, à côté, c'est encore plus délabré que le reste de la ville. J'ai un peu peur mais tout sera mieux que de rester seul chez moi.

Une vieille dame m'accueille là-bas et me dit plein de choses que je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je vois les enfants qui jouent ensemble avec des jouets. Ils ont l'air heureux. Je veux être heureux aussi. La dame prononce le mot « orphelinat ». Je comprends alors que tous ces enfants sont comme moi. Ils ont perdu des êtres chers qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout. Ils sont brisés intérieurement. Alors, pourquoi semblent-ils si heureux. Une nouvelle personne vient me voir et m'emmène dans son bureau. Elle me tend un verre remplie d'un liquide sombre que je n'arrive pas à identifier à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce. Elle me demande de répéter le mot magique qu'elle me communiquera après que j'ai fini de boire le liquide. Je le regarde et l'écoute attentivement puis, approche mes lèvres du récipient avant de boire tout le contenu. La boisson est pas bonne mais je répète tout de même les mots qui me feront oublier tout ce qui me rend triste. Comme ça, je pourrais m'amuser avec les autres enfants avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Comme ça, je reboucherai le trou béant qu'est mon cœur avec des petits morceaux de tout. À nouveau, je serai heureux. Alors, je prononce la formule magique qui me fera oublier tous mes chagrins.

**- Humpty Dumpty ...**

* * *

><p><em>Alors voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés au terme de ce chapitre spécial. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'espère que vous n'avez pas sorti les mouchoirs. Bref, je pense que vous aurez deviné dans quelle ville se trouve le petit garçon?Alors, à la prochaine pour un chapitre de ma fiction !<em>

_Sur ce, l'auteure part se pendre sur la future colline du pendu. _


	9. Chapter 7

**Dislaimer :**

Tout l'univers de Pandora Hearts appartient toujours et encore à Jun-sensei (quel dommage, je lui aurais bien piquer deux ou trois « petits trucs »).

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure

**Résumé :**

Emmanuelle, jeune étudiante en droit dans le Nord de la France se retrouve soudainement coincée dans un de ses mangas préférés. Malheureusement, il n'est pas bon d'interférer avec la trame principale d'un manga et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

* * *

><p><strong>o.O J'y crois pas ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Non, mes petits loups, vous ne rêvez absolument pas ! En bonus, un petit résumé de l'histoire à l'intérieur !<strong>

**Excellente lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Tu n'as pas conscience des risques que cela te coûtes d'écouter ton ventre !**

_Bienvenue à tous, lecteurs, lectrices, pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous me connaissez sans doute d'ores et déjà, toutefois, je vais me présenter quand même._

_Mon nom est « Conscience » et je suis la petite voix dans la tête de ma propriétaire qui se trouve être Emmanuelle, une personne banale qui n'a que très peu de jugeote en temps voulu. _

_Bref, je vais vous passer les détails de la pauvre vie misérable et ô combien intéressante de ma propriétaire pour passer au principal : l'histoire._

_Donc voilà un petit récapitulatif de l'histoire (sans compter de l'absence prolongée de l'auteure qui craint les représailles de ses très chers lecteurs) : _

_Ma petite Manu, vive d'esprit, s'est rendue avec Oz, Alice, Gilbert et Oscar à Lutwidge, école pour petits nobles imbus d'eux-mêmes afin de demander à Ada Vessalius, sœur de Oz, quel est le nom de son mystérieux amoureux dont il est fait allusion en post-scriptum de la lettre reçue par son oncle, Oscar (reprise de respiration). Notre chère petite troupe s'est alors séparée à cause de la bourde incommensurable de l'aîné du gang (vieux ours pédophile de la famille Vessalius pour garder son anonymat), tout simplement déguisé en étudiant sous l'œil ahuri de Gilbert et des petites élèves pures et innocentes. Les surveillants et les professeurs ayant été avertis par les cris stridents des élèves outrées ont commencé à poursuivre les infiltrés afin de leur faire mordre la poussière. Comble de malchance, l'héroïne de notre histoire s'est, quant à elle, perdue dans le dédale monstrueux de couloirs que possède Lutwidge avant de tomber par inadvertance sur deux personnages qu'elle connaissait puisque existants dans le manga : Elliot et Leo. Après un vacarme assourdissant, probablement causé par Elliot (défendre sa propriétaire est un honneur, chers lecteurs), Oz parvient à retrouver ma pauvre petite Manu qui avait déjà commencé à changer le futur. Et par le plus grand des hasards, Manu a réussi à faire reprendre le cours de l'histoire grâce à l'intervention inopinée de Oz qui s'est envolé avec le bagage de notre cher Elliot. Ainsi, l'histoire a fait son chemin et, après la découverte du corps endormi de Ada Vessalius qui avait voulu rejoindre son frère adoré et la disparition mystérieuse de Oz, les trois restants sont partis à travers un passage secret qui les mènera droit vers les Baskerville, les vilains de l'histoire. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de mon adorable idiote de Manu, en espérant qu'elle n'écoute plus les paroles de mon cher compère, Nutty, qui est en train de perdre l'esprit (ahahah, la blague, une voix qui perd l'esprit) à cause du manque de nourriture sucrée (surtout de la pâte à tartiner goût choco-noisette)._

Voilà, je suis sûre d'une chose, Conscience, tu racontes mieux les histoires que moi ! Bien, alors là, je descends des escaliers et je déteste ça. Les escaliers, c'est la mort. Surtout quand ça descend et que les marches sont petites et étroites afin que les pieds non agiles s'entremêlent permettant ainsi la chute douloureuse de leur propriétaire. Et en plus, tu écopes d'un mal de tête atroce à force de faire attention où tu marches.

Je suis mes deux nouveaux camarades mais, je suis beaucoup plus lente qu'eux, justement à cause de mon problème d'escalier. Nous débouchons enfin vers un couloir.

**- Bon, surtout, vous ne faîtes pas de bruit,** lance Elliot.

Puis, se pointant son doigt vers moi.

**- Surtout toi.**

Ouais, et c'est qui la personne qui se permet de parler, là ? Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple de douceur et d'agilité mais quand même ! Un peu de respect pour ses aînées. Néanmoins, je hoche la tête en guise d'acceptation (et n'allez pas croire que je suis une soumise... euh... en fait, si).

Nous nous marchons encore quelques instants avant de percevoir des éclats de voix. Je me surprends à reconnaître la délicate voix de Lottie ainsi que celle, enfantine, de Oz.

Sans grande surprise, c'est Elliot qui prend les devants suivi de très près par son serviteur. Moi, je reste en arrière, de moins en moins sûre de la marche à suivre. Premièrement, pourquoi les avoir suivis ? Sûrement à cause de cette montée d'adrénaline et le fait que je me prenne pour Wonderwoman ou Catwoman (je préfère Catwoman, son costume noir est plus classe que celui de Wonderwoman aux couleurs des États-Unis) ou toute autre super-héroïne aux incroyables pouvoirs (parce que le personnage de l'histoire se prend pour une presque Mary-Sue).

_Je me souviens de tes rêves épiques où tu volais dans le ciel à la Superman, Manu. Tu sais, lorsque tu tendais le bras devant toi afin d'aller plus vite et qu'à la fin, tu faisais une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de rencontrer le sol et de te réveiller en pleurs._

Merci de raconter ma vie comme ça... Et surtout mes cauchemars.

_**Ouais, je veux pas dire mais tu sais rien faire à part passer un balai, Emma ! Ah si, tu sais faire des fixettes sur les popotins.**_

Mais de quoi je me mêle, pardi !

Je sais que je manque cruellement de compétences offensives, et même défensives. Je ne sais pas tirer au pistolet (sauf dans les jeux vidéos), ni me battre à l'épée (sauf dans les jeux vidéos), ni faire de triple salto arrière (sauf dans les jeux vidéos) et pis encore, je suis nulle en sport quel qu'il soit (sauf dans les jeux vidéos). À part parler et raconter des histoires ennuyeuses, je ne sais rien faire qui puisse me permettre de me protéger contre les attaques.

_**Aussi inutile qu'un moucheron.**_

_Pire qu'un Gilbert adolescent !_

_**Même Sharon, elle a une chain et elle, au moins, elle a de la classe !**_

_Et même Lottie, aussi pervertie que toi, sait lancer des couteaux et concocter des poisons !_

_**En plus, tu ne possèdes pas l'intelligence de Leo.**_

_Et tu n'es même pas aussi compétente que Reim pour remplir des dossiers._

_**Et...**_

STOP ! J'ai compris ! Juste pour votre informations, chères voix cyniques, je n'appartiens à ce monde ! Et je pense être plus utile qu'une blonde botoxée, sans me jeter des fleurs.

_Ouais, mais au mois ces filles, bien qu'elles soient vulgaires, elles ont des garçons à leurs pieds, elles._

_**Et je ne veux pas envenimer la situation, Manu, mais tu aussi banale que la banalité le permet. Je suis en train de te chercher un talent ou un truc que seule toi peut faire...**_

_Se foutre dans la merde ? Mouahahahah ! C'est vrai qu'elle est douée pour ça, ma petite Emma !_

Je suis toujours là, vous savez ?

_**Oh ! C'est pas faux ! Tiens ! Les deux gars sont en train de t'abandonner à ton triste sort, perdue dans tes pensées en compagnie de deux belles et intellectuellement bien intégrées voix !**_

… Je vais les tuer.

_Qui ?Elliot et Léo ?_

VOUS ! J'adore tous les personnages de PH même les grands méchants mais, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux supporter, c'est d'écouter des voix semaient la pagaille dans mon esprit. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre créature de la nature, pas une ruche où les ailes des abeilles bourdonnent à vous donner de sacrés maux de tête !

Bon, assez discuté, il faut que j'y aille. Je suis toujours à la traîne ! Je ne suis qu'une vieille limace pantouflarde, j'ai bien compris ! Mais que voulez-vous donc que je fasse ? J'ai envie de retourner dans mon monde et je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre ! Et personne ici n'a trouvé de solution à mon problème ! J'aime bien PH mais au point de finir ma vie ici... Jamais ! Je ne confonds pas réalité et fiction ! J'en ai ma claque !

_Manu qui s'énerve. Tu attrapes la maladie d'Elliot ? Il t'a contaminé ? Ou c'est le fait de porter un uniforme de lycéenne qui fait remonter en toi tes hormones d'adolescente pré-pubère ?_

Tu as raison, Conscience. J'inspire... Et j'expire... La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Les Présidents de la Ve République sont, dans l'ordre, le général de Gaulle, Georges Pompidou, Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, François Mitterrand, Jacques Chirac et Nicolas Sarkozy. La Terre fait environ 40 000 kilomètres de circonférence. La fin du monde est prévue pour le 21 décembre 2012.

Bien. Mon esprit est beaucoup plus clair maintenant. Et vous deux, les deux petites voix merdiques que vous êtes, vous vous la fermez ! Est-ce bien compris ?

_Ouais, ouais..._

_**Yep.**_

Je continue mon chemin en compagnie de mes quatre compagnons de voyage (en comptant Conscience et Nutty).

Euh...

Mais, ils sont où les deux autres (= Elliot et Leo) ?

Soudain, une sorte de son effrayant me parvient aux oreilles. Un mélange douloureux entre la fureur et le grognement d'un ours.

**- Je t'ai dit de la boucler, stupide laquais !** Résonne la voix grondante.

Ça, c'est ce que l'on appelle hurler à mort. Je m'appuie contre un mur et jette un coup d'œil de mon poste d'observation. Je peux voir le petit Nightray faire un beau discours sur les méfaits du sacrifice et de l'auto-satisfaction avant de vanter la noblesse de sa maison comme tout petit bourge qui se respecte. Une conversation s'engage alors avec les Baskerville et Elliot alors que le malheureux Oz tente de s'interposer comme il peut. Sauf que, avec Lottie aux basques, il va pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Je vois ce brave Léo monter sur des caisses en bois et viser la Baskerville puis...

Je me retrouve coincée avec des Baskerville.

Ce qui est bien lorsque l'on est un lecteur avisé, c'est qu'on s'amuse à vanter notre connaissance parfaite et très détaillée des passages de l'œuvre sacrée. Et puis, comme depuis le début de ma terrible aventure, on se rend compte qu'à force de jouer les spectatrices qui tentent de retrouver les points clefs de l'intrigue, on se perd dans la contemplation de l'œuvre en elle-même, jusqu'à en oublier les points qui sont essentiels pour notre survie.

Un peu comme maintenant où je viens de voir les trois adolescents se faufiler à travers un couloir alors que ce crétin (pardonnez-moi l'expression mais je commence à croire qu'il l'a fait exprès) de petit scélérat de noble de pacotille vient de détruire les caisses en bois pour leur permettre une meilleure fuite. Je ne réfute pas que son intervention est un coup de génie, au contraire. Mais, il aurait pu tout de même pu penser à ma pauvre carcasse déshydratée qui reste à sa place, gueule béante, yeux exorbités alors que trois Baskerville s'apprêtent à retourner sur leur pas pour aller chercher les fuyards.

En parlant de Baskerville, la dangereuse psychopathe nymphomane vient de se rendre compte de ma Ô combien majestueuse présence dans les lieux. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais adoré être en train de continuer de siroter mon chocolat chaud dans ces moments-là...

**- Tiens, tiens... **Ricane la presque gourgandine. **Nous avons une spectatrice.**

À rajouter dans la liste noire des mots à ne jamais prononcer, ni même penser : « spectatrice ». Je trouve que le mot est trop bien choisi pour le moment.

**AU MÊME MOMENT – A QUELQUES PAS DE MANU**

**- C'est étrange,** murmure Elliot Nightray après avoir invectiver le pauvre Oz Vessalius. **J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.**

Il se tourne vers Leo. Ce dernier se frappe le poing dans la main opposée, signe évident qu'il vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose, lui aussi.

**- La fille qui était avec nous, tout à l'heure. On l'a laissée là-bas.**

Oz regarde les deux autres garçons d'un air horrifié.

**- De quoi ?! Emma était avec vous ?** S'exclame t-il.

**- Bah... Ouais. Il me semble. **

Oz se redresse subitement, visiblement très affolé.

**- Il faut aller la rechercher ! Immédiatement.**

Elliot le regarde avec de gros yeux ronds.

**- Si elle est pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air, elle se sera enfuie avant de se faire capturer. **

Leo balance un poing dans la figure de son maître qui se met à crier avant de se masser la tête. Le valet se met à soupirer.

- **Je pense qu'il faudrait tout de même ÊTRE SÛRS qu'elle soit hors de danger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

- **Surtout qu'elle détient des informations qui ne doivent pas tomber entre les mains des Baskerville,** ajoute Oz après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Les deux étudiants se retournent d'un seul coup vers le Vessalius. Tous semblent à présent dans un état de décomposition avancée (oui, imaginez des cadavres en putréfaction à la place du duo).

**- Attendez ! Vous vous foutez de moi, là ! Vous avez laissé une bombe à retardement gorgée d'informations sur Pandora en liberté ! Mais vous êtes de grands malades !** S'écrie Oz, qui vient d'atteindre le seuil critique de la nervosité.

Elliot se met soudain à hurler encore plus fort.

**- ESPECE DE CRETIN ! COMMENT VOULAIS-TU QU'ON SACHE QUE CETTE GOURDASSE **(il est violent, là) **DETENAIT DES INFORMATIONS CAPITALES SUR PANDORA?!**

**- Et elle en sait beaucoup ou... beaucoup, beaucoup ?** Se demande Leo avec intérêt.

**- Elle connaît le futur,** se lamente le pauvre Oz. **C'est comme si on venait de donner la clef aux Baskerville de recréer la tragédie de Sablier !**

- **Ah... Ça expliquerait bien des choses en effet... Elliot, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, tu commences à faire peur.**

- **…**

- **D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est de ta faute si nous l'avons laissée en plan comme ça.**

**- Ouais, bon, de toute façon on ne peut pas revenir sur nos pas... On verra bien maintenant que le mal est fait...** grogne le noble avant de se remettre en route.

**QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD **

Oh ! Mais que le lion de Lottie est cool. Bon, faut enlever le fait que ce machin soit une chain et je me sentirai un peu plus rassurée. Quoique... Un lion, c'est sensé faire un peu peur normalement ? Bah... Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas faire de meilleurs réflexions... Ah si ! J'ai l'impression d'être devenue une étudiante ficelée. Peut-être que cette... femme est une adepte de bondage ? Il faudra qu'elle m'explique deux trois trucs sur les mystères de cette pratique parce qu'attacher quelqu'un de cette façon semble plutôt compliqué. Les cordes qui relient ma tête aux membres inférieurs en passant par le tour de poitrine me font un mal de chien !

**- Nous avons un otage ! **Lance joyeusement la sado-masochiste. **On pourrait l'utiliser pour récupérer le petit ?**

**- Tu étais obligée de l'attacher de cette façon, Lottie. Il ne faut pas s'étonner si après, les gens ont peur de nous.**

**- Roh, ça va, Fang... J'ai pas besoin de me faire materner,** se renfrogne la fille aux cheveux rose. **Bien , allons-y. **

Je me fais transporter par le troisième Baskerville qui se nomme Dug et qui fait un peu peur quand même, il faut l'avouer. On emprunte plusieurs couloirs précédés de la chain de Lottie qui nous conduit tout droit vers leur but. Soudain, j'entends le rire pathétique de Lottie qui me fait penser au rire faux de ma voisine de pallier. Instincts de meurtre mode ON. Je grogne contre le bâillon qui me scie les commissures des lèvres. C'est bon, je vais ressembler à quoi maintenant avec des coupures à ce niveau là à part à un clown ou à une poupée démoniaque dont le sourire s'étire jusqu'à ses oreilles ? Et puis, je suis en train de baver (non mais vraiment, l'auteur pense réellement que quelqu'un avec un truc dans la bouche bave, c'est du vécu). Et j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes maintenant (pourquoi les personnages ne vont jamais aux toilettes, hein?) ! Rah ! C'est ça de se balader dans un manga... Jun ! Tu aurais pu dessiner des toilettes dans le coin quand même. Le pire, c'est lorsque je bouge la tête pour éviter de me baver dessus. La corde tire sur mes jambes en même temps et me cisaille la peau aux endroits stratégiques. Sauvez-moi, par pitié !

Puisqu'il me reste un peu de dignité, je vais éviter de me faire dessus même si l'envie est trop tentante. Pour le reste, je commence à avoir la gorge sèche et à force de bouger dans tous les sens, je sens ce désagréable liquide poisseux qu'est le sang qui s'écoule un peu partout...

Merde.

_Quoi ?_

Vos gueules. J'ai dit pas parler.

_C'est bon ! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur. C'est LE cycle. _

_**Oui, LE cycle. **_

Oui, bon. On a compris ! Vous voulez faire plus gore dans le genre ? Vous voulez être encore plus explicites et dire au monde entier que les américains ont débarqué, que j'ai mes ragnanas. Ou pire... MES MENSTRUATIONS ! Vous pensez peut-être que c'est pas normal ? Mais bordel ! C'est seulement dans les fictions que les gens ne vont jamais aux toilettes, n'ont jamais besoin de s'épiler les jambes et n'ont jamais d'indispositions ! En fait, tout serait vraiment plus simple si je n'avais pas ce genre de problèmes. Je vais me taper la honte de ma vie ! Et je suis en jupe !

_Du calme, Manu' ! Respire doucement... Ils ne remarqueront peut-être pas ?_

Pourquoi tu viens de finir ta phrase par un point d'exclamation ?

_Pas besoin de me regarder avec ces yeux-là. J'ai l'impression de me faire avadakedravriser._

Nous ne sommes pas dans une fanfinction Harry Potter pour ta gouverne. Oh et puis merde. C'est leur faute de toute façon.

_**La faute à qui ?**_

TOUT LE MONDE ! TOUT LE MONDE ! ALLEZ BRULER EN ENFER TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES !

_**Note pour moi-même : Ne jamais contrarier Emma lors de ses périodes.**_

_Bien. Manu' étant indisposée (n'y voyez pas de mauvais jeux de mots), c'est moi qui vais vous narrer l'histoire dès à présent._

La chain de Lottie vient de se précipiter vers un couloir, signe sans doute, que les trois adolescents s'y trouvent. Emmanuelle fait la gueule sur le dos de Dug et ne veux même pas entendre parler de nous. Mais bon, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous raconte la suite de ses aventures.

Lottie s'adresse alors au petit groupe :

**- Votre chemin s'arrête ici ! Il est mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il s'appelle Léon ! Alors petit, Jack s'est décidé à pointer le bout de son nez ?**

**- Aucune idée,** répond Oz qui semble agacé que l'on veuille faire venir Jack.

Ce dernier va s'emparer d'une épée pour la brandir dans un geste noble et fluide. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il y a des épées dans un passage secret inutilisé depuis des décennies dans une école remplie de jeunes ? Ils veulent causer une fusillade façon ados américains en pleine dépression ? Bon, ce serait plutôt un moment de sabrage intensif. Mais tout de même.

**- Bien. Il me semblait évident que vous n'allez pas vous laisser faire. C'est pour ça que je pense avoir trouver quelque chose qui vous fera changer d'avis.**

Soudain, Dug jette sans délicatesse sur le sol ma pauvre petite Manu' qui s'efforce de ne pas hurler à la mort sous le coup de la douleur. Un faible grognement sort tout de même de la masse qui se fait charcuter par la corde qui l'enserre. Oz regarde la scène avec effarement. Il semblerait que tout ne tourne pas pour le mieux.

Parce qu'un jour dans ce manga quelque chose a tourné rond ?

C'est évident que non (sauf peut-être un chat ou un chien qui courrait après sa propre queue).

**Dis, dis, Conscience, je peux continuer la narration de l'histoire ?**

Non.

**Mais euh ! Je sais bien raconter les histoires moi aussi !**

Si je n'étais pas un être intangible, je te jetterai un regard suspicieux qui en dirait long sur ma façon de penser.

_JE vais reprendre le récit parce qu'on va jamais y arriver avec vous deux !_

Ok, Manu. _Conscience mode narration OFF._

… Bien. Bien. Bien. Donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je viens de tomber comme une merde sur le sol poussiéreux de cet endroit glauque. Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe.

**- Je savais bien qu'elle ne nous apporterait que des ennuis,** lance Elliot assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je grogne de mécontentement. Oz a sa tête des mauvais jours. Et il est mauvais épéiste (surtout un débutant en la matière). Je suis ficelée comme un saucisson. Leo ne sert pas à grand chose dans cette scène et une chain à l'apparence de lion est sur le point de leur sauter à la gorge. Je sais bien que Jack va débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre mais la question reste : quand ? Est-ce que j'ai le temps de mourir avant ou pas ? Vais-je me faire dessus ou pas (même si l'envie est tentante : auteure sadique ! ) ? J'ai envie de vous dire, à vous, amis lecteurs : la suite au prochain chapitre mais ce serait injuste de ma part de nous arrêter si tôt (j'espère que vous avez eu le temps d'avoir peur, mouahahahah).

Les secondes passent mais personne n'est décidé à faire quoique ce soit jusqu'à que cette chère Charlotte prenne la parole de nouveau :

**- Bien, comme il semblerait que le sort de cette petite ne vous intéresse guère, je vous laisse aux bons soins de mon adorable chain.**

Le message est clair. Le combat s'engage et j'ai toujours l'impression que je n'améliore pas les choses. Vraiment pas. Seulement, je remarque que personne ne fait attention à moi tandis que Oz reçoit la visite dans son esprit de Jack. Tiens, un peu comme Conscience et Nutty ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes seulement des voix et pas des morceaux d'âme de je-ne-sais-quel héros ou méchant personnage ?

_Pas à ma connaissance._

_**Moi, je sais pas mais je t'ai déjà proposé de venir dans le côté obscur de la force.**_

Stop les allusions à Star Wars. Bon, je fais faire le poisson.

_Le poisson ?_

Ouais, tu connais la nage papillon ? Je vais faire un remix pour me permettre de ramper à la manière d'un poisson hors de son bocal qui frétille parce qu'il veut de l'eau. Je vais faire la même chose pour m'éloigner des Basky'.

_**Des Basky' ? Tes surnoms commencent à faire peur, ma vieille.**_

Nanméoh ! C'est qui tu traites de « vieille » ? Je suis une jeune adulte, vaccinée et diplômée d'un BAC, moi. Et puis, c'est moi qui choisit les surnoms. Pas vous. Ah non, c'est l'auteure ! Bon, j'ai mieux et moins pathétique ! Je vais rouler sur le côté, ça fera moins mal et moins idiot que de frétiller dans le vide.

Bien, j'avance doucement mais sûrement. Tout le monde est beaucoup trop absorbé par le combat. Je vois que Jack vient d'apparaître alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de ce bon vieux Leo, qui, je l'espère, me délivrera de mes liens. Une vague de pouvoir submerge le petite assemblée et j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu chaud aux fesses parce que ce serait bien le genre de machin qui te fait faire dans ta culotte. Et Jack se présente. Tiens, j'aimerais un autographe. Je tenterais de lui en demander un plus tard. Rappelez-le moi. Bref, l'ombre de B-Rabbit baigne la pièce de son aura terrifiante. Le dialogue s'engage entre Jack et Lotti. Puis, Oz s'évanouit tandis que les petits Basky ont quitté la pièce peu avant.

**- Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'aimerais être libérée, **je finis par dire alors qu'un ange passe.

Je reçois un regard noir de la part du Nightray et Leo m'aide (enfin) à me détacher. A peine libérer, je me barre en courant sous les regards ahuris des deux éveillés du coin. J'entends derrière moi cette voix désagréable qui fait mal aux oreilles. C'est pas possible ! J'ai jamais trouvé Elliot aussi chiant que depuis que je suis dans le manga. C'est décidé ! Je le rétrograde de mon classement des meilleurs personnages de PH !

**- Non mais tu comptes aller où comme ça ?!**

**- Dans un endroit où je serais tranquille pour faire ce que j'ai à faire sans avoir des membres du sexe opposé qui me surveillent.**

Le regard hébété de mon interlocuteur me fait soupirer puisque il semblait qu'il n'ait rien compris à l'allusion que je venais de faire. Je vois Leo qui hoche la tête et qui empoigne le bras de son maître avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui devait se rapprocher plus ou moins de ce que je signifiais par énigme. Vu la tête rougissante que tire le pauvre mec qui a rien compris à la vie (l'auteure a soudain des images de fanarts yaoistes E/L en tête que je ne vais pas partager avec vous), je pense qu'il sait ce que je m'apprête à faire et me laisse en paix.

Je cherche alors un coin propice à mes malheurs. Attendez... Je fais comment pour m'essuyer ? Désolée pour ce moment peu glorieux de ma part mais y'a des trucs qui me gênent là. Je fouille dans l'uniforme scolaire mais rien dans les poches. Je fouille les alentours mais rien qui ne peut me servir de papier toilette. Désabusée, complètement désespérée par ma vie pourrie et le sang qui s'écoule de mon entre-jambe en plus de mon envie plus que pressante, je reviens sur mes pas afin de demander de l'aide aux deux étudiants. Bon, c'est le moment qui va s'apparenter à l'un des souvenirs les plus humiliants de ma triste vie de m*rde mais je pense que le choix est vite fait entre marcher comme une coincée jusqu'à trouver un toilette propre et digne, le tout entaché de sang ou faire ça maintenant, tenter de trouver une astuce pour éviter les chutes du Niagara et se sentir un minimum propre. Je débouche dans la salle où Oz est toujours évanoui sur le sol et passe juste un peu ma tête avant de m'éclaircir la gorge avant d'attirer l'attention de l'un des Lutwidgiens. De toute façon, tant que je fais pas le même coup devant mon petit Breakounet chéri, je verrais la vie en rose (Je vois la vie en roooooseuh !).

_Ouah ! Enfin un truc sympa dans ce chapitre !_

_**Passe-moi le pop-corn, Conscience !**_

C'est moi où les voix dans ma tête sont en train de se foutre de ma situation ? Non mais je rêve. Soudain l'illumination. Je retourne en courant vers l'endroit qui m'avait semblé propice pour faire mon affaire quelques minutes plus tôt et utilise le nœud papillon de l'uniforme réglementaire comme « protection ». Je vous passerai tous les détails de la scène mais sachez tout de même que je me sens soulagée et complètement détendue maintenant (même si je m'empresserai de jeter le bout de tissu dès que je serai à l'abri du danger).

Lorsque je reviens une nouvelle fois dans la salle de repos de Oz, je croise Elliot sur le passage qui m'ignore royalement, sûrement gêné de ce qu'il vient de découvrir chez les filles (parce que je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce genre de chose, il est trop pur et innocent alors je vais essayer de ne pas intenter à la blancheur immaculé de son âme).

_**Moi, je parie que c'est seulement maintenant qu'il a remarqué que tu étais une fille. Après tout, au premier coup d'œil, tu fais bien garçon manqué.**_

_Ouais, je penche pour cette solution. Peut-être même qu'il pensait que tu n'avais même pas atteint l'âge de la puberté vu que niveau âge mental, tu ne dois pas dépasser dix ans._

… Je ne dirais rien.

_**Tu viens de dire quelque chose.**_

Tu veux une claque mentale dans ta petite face de voix ?

_**Euh... Vas-y essaye ! Je suis sûre que c'est impossible de me donner une claque par esprit.**_

Prends ça dans ta face !

...

_**MOUAHAHAH !**_

Roh... Ferme-la.

J'arrive accompagnée, malgré moi, d'Elliot dans la salle où se trouve nos deux compagnons. Oz venait de se réveiller et Elliot assurait qu'il avait trouver une sortie qui menait vers la forêt. Je suivis la conversation d'une oreille distraite alors qu'ils se mirent à marcher en direction de l'issue. Puis, Oz se mit à cogiter sur sa vie plus pourrie que la mienne mais alors qu'il commençait un monologue qui allait très certainement m'agacer puisque l'autre idiot allait se mettre à brailler, je pris mon courage à deux mains, ayant aussi réfléchie sur ma misérable condition de pseudo-personnage qui n'est pas censé vivre dans un manga et repoussa Elliot d'un geste brusque avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler une insulte envers ce pauvre Oz.

**- Arrête de te la ramener ! JE vais parler à Oz à MA manière.**

_Tu te sens poussez des ailes ?_

_**Tu as pris des drogues ?**_

**- En effet, Oz, si je dois t'avouer un truc, c'est que tu as une vie des plus merdiques qui soit. Et je m'y connais personnellement en vie merdique. Mais bon, je connais une partie de ce que tu as vécu et j'ai bien vu que c'était pas tout rose **(Je vois la vie en rooooseeuh !)** mais c'est pas noir non plus. Y'a toujours pire ailleurs. Je vais reprendre les ex-futurs phrases d'Elliot qui allait te dire un truc du genre que tu venais de : « Prendre conscience de ton problème », que tu fais déjà « un pas en avant », puis, il va baragouiner un truc sur le fait que tu choisis tout seul ce que tu veux faire et que tout « dépend de toi ». Mais comme je suis plus gentille que ce … machin totalement Tsundere, je te fais grâce du cassage d'oreilles qu'il allait t'infliger. Voilà. Fin du discours. On peut y aller maintenant ?**

_C'était un discours bouseux. Ne deviens jamais présidente de la République._

Je vois surtout Elliot avec la bouche grande ouverte et Leo qui jette un regard intrigué sur ce dernier. Et je deviendrai Présidente de la République si je le veux. On n'a pas besoin d'être un bon démagogue pour le devenir, nah !

**- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire ! Je croyais que le minus se fichait de moi lorsqu'il disait qu'elle pouvait voir le futur mais là... **

Ah bon ? Ah parce que maintenant, on raconte à tout le monde que je vois le futur alors que dans un sens, c'est complètement faux ? Wouh ! Je suis devenue une femme de ménage diseuse de bonne aventure. Je régresse.

**- Et tu sais quoi dans le futur, à part ce qu'allait dire Elliot ? **Demande soudain Leo. **Au début, je pensais vraiment que tu étais folle amoureuse de Elliot et que tu l'espionnais. **(Stalker power ! Le pouvoir du STALKER ! Mais l'auteure n'engage en rien sa responsabilité si vous utilisez ce mot à mauvais escient)

**- Je ferais comme si je n'avais jamais entendu le reste de ta phrase. Sinon, je sais des choses pas très jolie, jolie. Surtout des secrets que certaines personnes n'aimeraient pas voir révéler. Je pourrais sûrement empêcher des drames terribles de se produire mais...**

Les trois garçons me regardent fixement, attendant la suite.

**- Mais ?** Ils demandent en chœur.

**- Euh... Ce serait tellement dommage de ne pas laisser l'histoire suivre son cours. Et puis, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas envie de sauver certaines personnes que je pourrais sauver parce que sinon, je vais crever et c'est pas vraiment mon but.**

Je rappelle aux lecteurs que mon but premier est de sortir de ce fichu manga.

**- Juste pour m'assurer d'une petite chose : dis quelque chose qui va se passer dans le futur et qui n'a aucun rapport avec Elliot ? **Me demande Leo.

Il est vraiment suspicieux celui-là ! Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un personnage de manga ! Pff... Je ne suis pas une de ses filles en chaleur qui sont en train de s'imaginer des histoires d'amour en s'insérant dans des mangas afin de pouvoir vivre le grand amour avec un des personnages (si l'auteure a blessé quelques personnes qui se reconnaissent dans cette description, elle s'en excuse profondément).

- **Hum... Attendez que je cherche un truc pas trop déstabilisant mais qui permet de vérifier si l'information est vraie rapidement... En fait, c'est plutôt dur. Puisque tu es le serviteur de Elliot mais Oz peut vous certifier que ce ne sont pas des trucs qui ont un report avec lui. Et ****pour répondre à ta question implicite qui consiste à savoir si je fais oui ou non une fixation sur ce tsundere, je vais te répondre qu'il n'est pas du tout mon genre et que mon rêve est d'épouser Breakounet.**

_**Elle l'a dit !**_

_Tu viens d'avouer quelque chose que tu disais : « pour les filles en chaleur » quelques secondes plus tôt._

Ouais... Mais Breakounet est une exception. Vu les têtes complètement choquées que tire les ados présents durant cette scène, j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas du même avis que moi sur le fait que Break est épousable (j'avais un autre mot en tête mais je vais rester polie).

Là, je vois ce nigaud d'Elliot devenir aussi blanc que les fesses de mon père. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est un fan lui aussi (tiens, d'ailleurs, jamais lecteur/auteur/dessinateur n'a fait de yaoi Elliot/Break ? C'est étrange ça, très étrange).

**- Oh si ! J'ai trouvé un truc ! C'est du vrai futur de futur là. Oz va revoir les Baskerville à Sablier. Et vous êtes présents parce que c'est à côté de l'orphelinat dans lequel a vécu Leo !** M'exclamai-je.

Il y a quelques instants, c'était Elliot qui montrait son expression horrifié d'imaginer Break avec une gourdasse telle que moi. Là, c'est Leo qui montrait sa stupéfaction à l'entente de mes paroles.

**- Ah ! J'ai compris ! Alors, c'est pas de Elliot dont tu éprises mais de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment.**

**- Oh ? T'es pas dispo ?** Dis-je un peu choquée.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me souviens pas d'un tel truc dans le manga ! Leo est un asocial, il ne peut pas avoir une petite copine ou un petit copain ! À moins que Jun a vraiment fait de Leo un...

C'est bien Leo, je vais maintenant t'encourager dans le long et périlleux parcours de la vie. Tu pourras couler des jours heureux avec Elliot. Je t'en fait la promesse. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels et je veux bien être la première à instaurer la Gay Pride dans Pandora Hearts. Je pourrais même tenter d'autoriser le mariage gay si tu veux.

_Manu' est partie dans ses délires yaois. Défenderesse de la veuve et l'orphelin ainsi que du couple gay. C'est mignon quand elle essaie de se rendre utile à la société alors qu'on sait que c'est un échec à l'avance._

_**Elle vient de trouver le représentant de la cause gay. Enfin, il a pas dit qu'il était gay, si ?**_

_Nutty, je vais te parler franchement. Manu' a toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas pour les couples yaois dans des mangas comme PH où les relations ne sont même pas implicites dans ce sens. C'est juste son délire de yaoiste refoulée qu'elle nous sort depuis le début. Je pense que le lunetteux a juste dit ça pour « plaisanter »._

_**Ouais ben, ça plaisanterie a fait partir ma petite Emma très loin. Je pense qu'il est temps de conclure ce chapitre.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(L'auteure en pense la même chose)<strong>

**J'entends déjà vos hurlements de protestations chers lecteurs mais ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai jamais publié et encore, je l'ai coupé en deux pour plus de saveurs (ou pas). J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes contents que la suite soit enfin sortie. Vous pouvez sortir les fouets et les fourches et me torturer pour mon très long retard mais j'espère quand même que vous avez bien ri dans ce chapitre (et oui, il y a une morale cachée derrière ma fiction, peut-être certain l'ont-ils trouvée). **

**Je vais reprendre un rythme de sortie plus normal (si je puis dire) avec en prime une nouvelle fiction qui a été préparée pendant les vacances et qui risquent de sortir en même temps que celle-ci. **

**J'ai vu que le site FF avait beaucoup changé et je suis plus que ravie de ce changement opportun qui permet aux « lecteurs fantômes » de poster des reviews beaucoup plus facilement. **

**Pour fêter la rentrée scolaire (BOUHHHH T-T), je vais vous proposer de répondre à un petit questionnaire. Vous me suivez ? ;)**

**Alors, c'est parti !**

**- Que pensez-vous de mon très long retard ?**

**- Par rapport à ce chapitre, quelques trucs qui vont ont plu ?**

**- Quel rythme de sortie aimeriez-vous pour les deux fictions : les sortir un jour différent, le même jour, la suite d'une fiction une fois sur deux, ...**

**- Avez-vous quelques idées sur la prochaine fiction PH qui va sortir (devinette sur le genre et le contenu de l'histoire, les gagnants auront un petit quelque chose :D) Sortie Jeudi, jour de mon anniversaire pour le premier chapitre.**


	10. Chapter 8

Héhé ^^ (retourne en douce vers FF)

**Pour te répondre Clemy-chan :**

Le fait qu'Elliot soit pur et innocent, c'est que j'ai choisi de respecter les personnalités des personnages selon la mangaka. Et j'ai vu dans un des officiels qui va sûrement sortir un jour en France que si tu veux choquer ce petit Ellie à vie, il faut lui parler de trucs de Q et de sa non-connaissance des filles. Pour Leo, j'ai présumé qu'il avait une personnalité ambivalente parce que vu les différents types de lecture qu'il a ( comme il lit n'importe quel livre, que ce soit le Chevalier Saint ou un bestiaire sur les serpents alors je me suis dit qu'il devait en connaître des choses...) et donc que... on sait pas trop s'il est gay ou pas (même si je pense que dans une relation de même sexe, il serait plutôt tendancieux à être l'actif que le passif ) et qu'il est juste un gros pervers qui le cache bien. (D'ailleurs, s'il y a des gens qui ont un DA et qui dessine des fanarts de PH, j'en veux un avec Leo en actif et Elliot en passif, merci parce que j'ai dû mal à envisager l'inverse ! Non, Elliot ne peut être l'actif, selon moi.)

* Fin de mon analyse psychologique de ces deux persos *

**_Si quelqu'un veut mes analyses sur les autres personnages, je veux bien vous les sortir puisque je ne fais que ça._**

**Merci à Lamy **pour ton commentaire, ça faisait un bail quand même. Je voudrais ajouter quand même quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais les voix dans la tête de Manu' vont crescendo. Je veux dire, dans le sens où elles semblent de plus en plus présentes dans sa tête. Si tu relis juste le prologue, tu remarqueras que la « Conscience » de Manu' n'est pas encore développée comme on peut le voir dans le dernier chapitre. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour cela que le lecteur à l'impression que le monde dans lequel évolue Manu' devient de plus en plus fou. C'est un rappel flagrant à la folie qui règne dans la dimension de l'Abysse. Voilà, juste pour dire que toutes ces conneries avaient un sens caché (ou pas ?).

Je remarque que quelques personnes qui mettent ma fiction dans leur favori ne m'écrivent pas de commentaires. Je suis triste parce que je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous aimez ma fiction et pourquoi vous me suivez... T.T

**Immensément long retard. ENCORE. Bon, je n'ai pas de véritables excuses. Je suis une étudiante de 2****e**** année et j'avais pas prévu d'avoir autant de boulot durant ces deux derniers mois. Faute à moi qui ai préféré faire la fête plutôt que bosser (je parle surtout de la fanfiction). Bref, je suis revenue avec un chapitre tout frais (oui, j'ai refondu mon chapitre écrit depuis X temps parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas). Merci, à tous les lecteurs assidus qui doivent subir mon manque de régularité. Je suis une fille désespérante quelques fois. J'espère ne pas vous avoir tous perdu. Sinon, vous allez me manquer. J'avais dit lors du dernier chapitre que j'avais un projet : il tient toujours. Sinon, vous remarquez que j'abandonne vite. Ça m'énerve, je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose en plan. J'aime ma fiction mais, j'arrive à rire de ma fiction tellement je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir écrite (faute à mes absences répétées, je suis méchante). Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais l'abandonner !**

**Sinon, question du trimestre (vu ma fréquence de postage) : Pourquoi la moitié des OC se nomme Mélody (Ou Melody, ou Mélodie, ou un truc qui s'en rapproche) ? Celui qui aura la réponse la plus débilitante et la plus drôle aura l'immense honneur de pouvoir voir sa review dans ma fiction ainsi que l'immense privilège de pouvoir travailler avec moi sur le prochain chapitre (non, je ne suis pas modeste et oui, je vais faire bosser quelqu'un au noir).**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention ! Ce chapitre est un grand tournant dans la fiction !<strong>

**Chapitre 8 :**

**_Dog_**** save the queen**

**(Au purée, ça fait un super nom de fiction pour Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler ! Je dépose un brevet de suite.)**

Ouate de phoque ! Pourquoi suis-je retournée à mon poste de femme de ménage ? Tout a été beaucoup trop vite pour moi que je ne me rappelle quasiment pas pourquoi je suis revenue au QG de Pandora.

_Je pense qu'un petit flashback s'impose, Manu' !_

Ah oui… C'est vrai. Les adolescents pubères. En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose qui me soulage, c'est de pouvoir me mouvoir correctement sans pisser le sang à cause de mes menstruations.

_C'est d'un chic !_

Oh, tais-toi. T'es qu'une voix, Conscience, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est, physiquement parlant, de se tordre de douleur une semaine par mois. Ah, les adolescents… Je déteste ça. C'est chiant et con.

**_Tu as déjà été une adolescente, jolie Emma' !_**

Sauf que je parle au MASCULIN. Ce sont les pires ! Un manque de maturité flagrant et de l'acné sur tout un corps qui commence à connaître les joies des poils ! Et puis certains d'entre eux sont particulièrement énervants. Surtout quand ils se croient supérieurs aux autres !

_Je parie que tu parles de Leo et Elliot. Je..._

Grrrrr. Si je pouvais leur fermer le caquet à ces deux petits cancrelats. Je ne les supporte plus ! Et hop ! Ils rejoignent la fin de mon classement de mes personnages fétiches de PH. Je sais, c'est une sanction lourde mais qu'importe. Je me porterai beaucoup mieux sans penser à eux. J'ai un besoin viscéral de voir Break, là. Lui seul pourra combler le désespoir qui m'envahie depuis que je n'ai plus un poster de lui accrocher au-dessus de mon lit. Les rêves où mon imagination abondait dans un sens tout à fait plaisant, pour une fan comme moi, me manquent affreusement. Les temps sont vraiment durs. Les scélérats sont partout désormais.

_Je plains surtout Oz quand Elliot a compris qu'il était un Vessalius._

Bah ! Il a que ce qu'il mérite. C'est un adolescent aussi, non ? Ils méritent tous la peine capitale !

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu t'en étais pris une belle._

**_C'était épique !_**

_Voire trop épique !_

**_Je me suis écroulée de rire._**

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord toi, Nutty._

Ne me rappelez pas de mauvais souvenirs. Ce fut le jour le plus humiliant de TOUTE ma vie. Jamais je ne pardonnerai cet affront envers mon intégralité intellectuelle ET physique.

**_J'ai bien aimé quand même. _**

Woooh ! Calme-toi, Nutty ou je t'exploser en milliers de morceaux.

**_J'attends de voir ça !_**

**FLASHBACK – LA VEILLE – LUTWIDGE**

Dans l'esprit étroit de ce cher Elliot Nightray, j'étais passée de femme de ménage à femme de ménage diseuse de bonne aventure. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant quoi ? Avant, la brave (que dis-je, la magnifique) intervention d'un faux binoclard qui se croit être la science infuse. Euh… En fait, avant l'intervention de Leo, il y eut MON intervention qui fut la cause de tout.

- **Attends, c'est qui l'actif entre vous deux ?** Demandai-je soudainement intéressée en désignant les deux étudiants de Lutwidge.

Le plus grand ne sembla pas comprendre. Ce ne fut pas le cas du plus petit.

- **Non mais parce que vous voyez… Je me suis toujours posée la question de la « faisabilité » de la chose. Dans les derniers bouquins que j'ai consulté à ce sujet (des yaois), j'ai vu qu'en dehors de la position la plus « soft » pour ce genre de trucs, vous pouvez faire la même position que les couples « soft » : la missionnaire. Est-ce qu'il y a un besoin particulier d'une souplesse particulière ? Je suis une fille donc, je ne sais que ce qui me concerne mai, je ne sais pas si c'est physiquement possible pour des hommes.**

Il y eut un long silence avant que Leo ne se met à parler.

**- Bien. Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Réciproquement, je veux dire.**

**- Gneh ? **

- **Je ne suis pas homosexuel et encore moins en couple avec Elliot si c'est ce que tu insinues. Par contre, je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie des gens qui payaient pour ce genre de chose. A moins que tu sois mariée mais je ne vois aucune bague à ton annulaire. Je ne me permettrai pas de remettre en cause ta chasteté mais pour en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet, je dois dire que cela me laisse un peu perplexe. **

**- Bon, ok. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Et on ne me paye pas pour ce genre de choses. Je ne crois pas qu'il est interdit de ne plus être vierge à 18 ans, **lançai-je sans me rendre vraiment compte de ce que je venais de dire.

_Euh…M-manu' ?_

Quoi, ENCORE ?

**_AHAHAH ! Emma est la reine de la gaffe ! Tu es vraiment dans ta période rouge !_**

Pfff… Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème ? Où voulez-vous en venir, stupides voix !

_Nous ne sommes pas à ton époque ! Les moyens de contraception et les préservatifs n'existent pas ! Tu es en train de parler de relations intimes avec des gens qui n'y connaissent rien sur le sujet ! IDIOTE !_

Douche froide. C'est vrai. On n'a pas vraiment les mêmes mœurs. Minceuh… Je lève la tête et amorce une tentative de rectification de mes propos mais en voyant les têtes que les trois garçons tiraient, je pense que c'est « un peu » trop tard. Shit. Caca.

Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas une vie aussi rempli que ce qu'ils sont en train de penser. De toute façon, ma vie n'est pas la question. Je pense que je vais devoir essayer de rattraper mon erreur… Euh, si je les frappe à coups de massue, ils finiront par oublier cette histoire, non ? Comment ai-je pu porter une atteinte aussi gravissime à leur innocence. Break, viens me fouetter. Je suis tombée bien bas.

Le reste de la fin d'après-midi se passa exactement comme dans le bouquin. Ce brave « Gil-chan » a révélé la véritable identité du « nabot », ce qui n'a évidemment pas pu à Sir Elliot qui semblait sur le point de s'étouffer dans sa propre colère [en même temps, voir son frère adoptif de 24 ans déguisé comme un lycéen, je ne sais pas pour vous mais la personne en question doit être un pervers narcissique]. Seul point notable de cette journée, c'est que mes nouveaux ex-amis (si on peut les appeler comme ça) sont restés à une distance raisonnable de ma personne (et moi qui rêve de me constituer un harem, pfff).

_En même temps, tu as la tête d'une femme prête à les kidnapper pour « aller t'amuser avec eux » !_

Woh ! Non ! Je suis toute aussi innocente et pure qu'eux ! Voire plus. Je reste à avoir quelques doutes bien juteux envers certaines personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom. Et puis, s'il y avait quelqu'un que je rêverais de kidnapper, ce serait bien Break…

**_Espèce de midinette en chaleur ! Tu devrais aller juste te pendre ! T'es pas mieux que ces groupies qui voient le mal partout ! Tu vois, le genre de groupuscule de filles tellement fan de leur idole que la fille qui s'approcherait de trop près de votre idole finirait dans un congélateur après avoir été haché vivante ! _**

Pas si faux que ça. Mais je pense bien que non. Bref, reprenons la suite du récit voulez-vous.

**BACK IN TIME – PANDORA**

_Le balai, c'est la vie !_

_Tout le monde aime balayer !_

_Ça fait des salles toutes propres, ça fait des salles toutes propres !_

_Si tu pourrais arrêter de chanter. Ta voix me donne envie de me suicider. Je suis quand même ta conscience, non ? Plus de conscience équivaut à hôpital psychiatrique, ma vieille Manu'._

…

**- La situation s'est considérablement dégradée ces dernières semaines. On enregistre une vague de meurtres impressionnante cette semaine. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !**

**- Surtout que l'on commence à avoir une charge importante de travail ! Ca n'en finit plus ! La population a peur de sortir de chez eux maintenant ! Comment fait-on ? J'en ai marre de ces heures supplémentaires à n'en plus finir.**

Je venais de passer à côté d'une porte entrouverte. Des hommes de Pandora discutaient vivement à propos des attaques de chains qui prenaient une dimension alarmante. Mais, ce qui m'intrigua le plus, fut certainement de savoir que la situation semblait totalement incontrôlable aux yeux des agents. Ce qui me semblait ne pas avoir pris une telle tournure dans le manga que j'affectionne tant.

_Là, pour une fois, je dis que tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair là-dedans. Dommage que tu ne puisses aller sur le terrain… Ça manque un peu d'action depuis hier._

En même temps, je ne sais pas me battre. Sauf si je suis suicidaire mais comme je ne le suis pas… Bref, j'ai fini mon travail, il serait peut-être temps de voir M. l'intendant pour le lui dire. S'il me voit à ne rien faire, je vais encore me prendre un blâme.

Je marchai en direction de la salle de l'intendant lorsque je vis Reim s'élançait vers moi en faisant de grands signes de la main, totalement essoufflé.

**- Mademoiselle ! Le Duc Barma souhaite vous voir de toute urgence. Je ne connais l'objet de sa requête mais il semblerait que ce soit très, très important !**

**- Ah ? Bon et bien, je vais aller le voir. Il est où ?**

**- Je vais vous y amener, suivez-moi.**

**_T'as dû faire quelque chose de mal, Emma…_**

_C'est ce que j'étais en train de penser. Tu me coupes l'herbe sous le pied, Nutty._

Quoi ?! Mais, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi il faudrait que je fasse un truc de mal pour me faire convoquer d'urgence par le duc Barma ?

_Parce que tu vois une autre raison ?_

Euh… Bon, d'accord. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Tout en suivant Reim dans le dédale de couloirs, je réfléchissais à cette soudaine convocation du grand-duc. Je tournais la question dans tous les sens mais aucune réponse logique ne venait à l'esprit. J'étais pratiquement sûre de n'avoir rien fait de mal et je ne voyais pas d'autre raison à cette urgence.

Nous arrivâmes devant ce que je pense être le bureau du Duc Barma. Reim toqua des petits coups à la porte avant que l'on puisse entendre le « entrez » surgir de l'autre côté. Galamment, il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer la première. En entrant, je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre mais surtout pas à… ça !

Je sentis une paire de bras me coller à une forte poitrine. Quelqu'un se mit à pleurer à ma droite. Je ne comprenais plus rien à part que j'étais en train de m'étouffer. Le souffle commençait à vraiment me manquer lorsque la personne se décolla. C'était une femme plutôt grande avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. Elle devait porter du maquillage car du mascara coulait de ses yeux, certainement dû aux larmes qui ruisselaient tel le torrent d'une rivière.

J'étais complètement estomaquée, abasourdie, tétanisée. Euh… ? Ouais ? Qué pasa ?

**- Ma fille ! Ma petite fille ! **

Oh… Euh… Je ne crois pas non.

**- Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ? Nous pensions qu'elle était morte ! Qu'elle s'était faite dévorée par les loups ! Qu'un groupe de bandits de grand chemin l'avait enlevé pour nous soutirer une rançon ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Merci Monsieur le Grand-Duc ! Je ne pensais jamais revoir un jour ma petite fille ! N'est-ce pas Charles ?**

Charles devait être la personne à ma droite. C'était un grand gaillard plutôt costaud, dans un costume digne de l'époque, dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux commençant à grisonner sur les temps. Il portait une sacrée moustache qui aurait battu celle de n'importe quel grand personnage historique qui portait une moustache. Et, il pleurait aussi comme une madeleine. Perte de virilité totale.

La femme se tourna face à moi et plongea ses yeux dans les mieux. J'étais totalement pétrifiée. J'attendais une phrase telle que « Poisson d'avril ! » parce que je ne connaissais pas ces personnes. A vrai dire, elles ne ressemblaient pas du tout mais alors pas du tout du tout à mes parents qui étaient plutôt hippies avec un joint dans chacune de leur main (c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis dépêchée de trouver un appart'). J'aurais bien voulu sortir un truc mais cette femme n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'elle avait trouvé sa fille qu'elle pensait morte.

Sauf que je ne suis pas sa fille, moi. C'est… légèrement problèmatique.

_Surtout que génétiquement parlant, c'est impossible. C'est un canon de beauté de quarante ans alors que toi, Manu'… Ben… Comment dire ? On dirait un homme à qui on a fixé des kiwis sur la poitrine._

Conscience !

_Y'a que la vérité qui blesse !_

**- Oh ma petite Cordélia ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as tant manqué ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi cette tenue outrageante ! Tu vas rentrer immédiatement au manoir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cordélia ? C'est quoi ce prénom ? Beuhhhh. Je préfère mon « Emmanuelle ».

**_Bah… A choisir, moi, je préfère Cordélia._**

Mais, vous vous liguez encore contre moi satanées consciences !

Le Duc Barma fit taire les personnes de la pièce avant d'expliquer la situation. D'après lui, la date de mon arrivée à Pandora et la date de la disparition de cette Cordélia (qui n'est pas moi) correspondait parfaitement. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que la ressemblance serait tellement frappante qu'aucun doute n'était possible sur ma véritable identité (toujours par les dires de ce cher Rufus). A côté de lui, je me sentais toute petite et flairai un coup vraiment foireux. Il était totalement au courant du fait que je n'étais pas la fille que cette famille recherche. Cependant, les faits qu'il relatait faisaient naître de sérieuses questions en moi au sujet de mon arrivée soudaine dans le manga. Après tout, il n'en reste pas moins que je cherchais toujours une solution pour me sortir de ce fichu pétrin et que personne, même pas Rufus Barma n'a pu expliquer la manière dont j'avais bien pu atterrir dans ce monde.

Je revoyais des flashs de mon arrivée. L'éclair, la tasse de chocolat, mon appartement, le manga fraîchement acheté. Etait-il possible que mon arrivée dans le manga est créé une faille spatio-temporelle qui a projeté mon double Pandorien dans mon monde à moi ? Tout cela me semblait totalement absurde. Premièrement parce que j'étais toujours dans l'optique que je rêvais sauf que justement, cela ne paraissait plus aussi absurde que cela puisque j'étais dans un rêve donc, que tout était possible. Deuxièmement, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, il était inconcevable qu'une personne me ressemblant étrangement puisse exister dans Pandora Hearts puisque je n'avais aucun lien particulier avec l'auteure du manga. Hypothèse qui peut aussi s'effriter puisqu'après tout, les sosies existent dans le monde réel alors pourquoi pas dans une dimension monde réel/manga ?

**_Moi, je dis que tu penses trop et que tu devrais profiter ! Après tout, ce sont des nobles ! A toi la belle vie ! Tu pourras jeter la serpillère et le balai afin de te consacrer au luxe !_**

Nutty, je viens de comprendre que tu étais le côté sombre de ma personnalité. Tu voulais me faire dominer le monde précédemment, tu t'en souviens ?

**_Je disais ça pour que tu puisses t'amuser mais bon, si tu te sens déjà coupable sans avoir rien fait… _**

_En tant que conscience de Manu', je pense que c'est une bonne idée quand même. Je pense qu'ils te laisseront plus de libertés que maintenant._

Mais ! Si je rejoins cette famille de nobles bizarres, comment je retourne au quartier général de Pandora, moi ? Qui plus est, Break m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance ! Surveiller les faits et gestes de Vincent !

**_Ah ouais ? Et tu en es où précisément de cette mission ? _**

…

**_En effet, je ne pense pas que tu sois très avancée. Et puis, au pire, tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes faux-parents que tu t'es attachée à l'endroit. Vu comment ta fausse-mère te tripote, je pense que Cordélia est une enfant pourrie-gâtée et peut-être même une sale peste._**

Pff. Une sale peste ? Mais non, tu vois à quoi ressemblent les femmes dans Pandora Hearts ? Ce ne sont pas des sales pestes. Dans le pire des cas, elles sont juste folles à lier.

_Dans tous les cas profitent ! Ça te fera des vacances bien méritées dans un grand lit à baldaquin, des repas super copieux avec une montagne de gâteaux rien que pour toi. Tu pourras même faire tout ce que tu veux et porter de superbes robes à faire jalouser les filles des séries américaines._

Tu en appelles à mon goût prononcé pour les pâtisseries. Je vois… Humm… Après tout, ça ne doit pas être une mauvaise idée. Et puis, je pense que le Grand-Duc Barma a une idée derrière la tête. Il doit déjà savoir pertinemment que je ne suis pas cette Cordélia. Je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Peut-être qu'il me confie une mission secrète en fait ? De toute manière, je ne pense pas que je vais avoir le droit de refuser de partir avec ces nobles qui pensent que je suis leur fille. Ils semblent y tenir un peu trop.

Je vous passe les détails de mon départ en fiacre jusqu'à la demeure de mes prétendus parents après que le Duc Barma m'ait gentiment (ou pas) invité à faire mes bagages et à partir dans les plus brefs délais. En gros, j'ai seulement l'impression de m'être fait jeter comme une malpropre mais bon. J'eus seulement le temps de dire au revoir à l'intendant, à Sophie et à Reim.

Arrivée au manoir (que dis-je, au palais, ma fausse famille m'a présenté ma chambre. Le Duc Barma avait tout prévu. Ils leur avaient soi-disant appris que j'avais perdu la mémoire dû à un choc sur la tête. Mes « parents » se sont apitoyés sur mon sort sans se poser trop de questions. Le premier soir fut extrêmement plaisant. C'était mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'avais pris mes aises dans mes quartiers et avais englouti l'équivalent de trois repas en une seule soirée.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, par contre, ce serait le difficile réveil du lendemain matin…

Levée aux aurores par une femme de chambre, j'étais d'humeur exécrable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais me lever aussitôt. J'ai connu les réveils douloureux durant mon séjour à Pandora mais jamais au lever du soleil. Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il y a des limites quand même ! Je ne suis pas du matin. Mais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'après avoir été habillé par des femmes de chambre, il fallut assister à mon cours de bonnes manières du matin. En effet, à cause de cette histoire de soi-disant amnésie, on avait conseillé à ma fausse mère de me faire reprendre des cours pour être pour la prochaine réception mondaine. J'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher les cheveux tellement ce cours était soûlant, non mais je vous jure !

_Oh oui, je te plains Manu, c'est les joies de la vie de noble !_

Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat surtout ! Je pensais avoir du temps libre ! RAHHHHH !

Et puis, il y eut le jour de la réception…

* * *

><p><strong>Au prochain chapitre ! Mouahahahah !<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Je suis très fière de vous ! Je viens de passer la barre des 2 000 views pour cette fic' ! Etant donné que sa première véritable fiction, je l'inscris dans mon livre des records personnels ! Merci à vous !**

**Et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que je vous livre dans les temps ce chapitre ! Oui ! Ne faîtes pas les étonnés ! Certains ont dû se dire : « Mais que se passe-t-il ? SweetDreams-Madness a publié son chapitre à l'heure ? ». Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! :D**

**On va bientôt fêter les 1 an de la fic'. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus présente mais entre mes soucis de santé et mes cours, ça n'a pas été facile cette année. Je compte mettre dans mes résolutions 2013 : Publier mes fictions plus fréquemment. C'est pour cela que ma deuxième grande fiction PH se prépare dans le plus grand des secrets. Je vais tenter de la finir avant de la publier.**

**Bref, merci aux reviews et à mes followers (dont la moitié ne m'ont jamais écrit de reviews, pourquoi ? Je ne mords personne !) et je vous dis : BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 :<span>**

**Mieux vaut se réveiller avec un homme nu dans son lit qu'avec un poignard sous la gorge**

Le jour de la réception tant attendue était finalement arrivé. J'avais passé les pires jours de ma vie où je regrettais ma tenue de soubrette et mon balai. Les cours que l'on m'a dispensé m'ont confortée dans mes capacités intellectuelles et physiques : je ne sais pas chanter, danser, jouer d'un instrument de musique, manger élégamment, tenir une discussion courtoise, marcher droit, parler latin, coudre, marcher avec des talons, etc.

Le pire dans tout ça, ce fut ma fausse-mère qui me collait tout le temps aux basques. Sur le même temps, j'ai appris que la vraie Cordélia (car ceci était devenu mon prénom, beurk) était fiancée à un fils de noble passablement… euh… Comment dire ? Foncièrement méprisant. Ce mec osait mettre sur la table toutes ses conquêtes amoureuses, ses réussites scolaires et ses talents de danseur à chaque fois que mes « parents » l'avaient invité à la maison. Une chose qui ne m'a pas déplu, c'est que dans le respect de sa vie aristocratique, il ne m'avait pas touché une seule fois. Comme si… comme s'il avait peur de moi. Il ne m'a fallu que trois jours pour comprendre la raison.

La véritable Cordélia était une chieuse pourrie-gâtée de première qui se moquait ouvertement de « la populace » et qui aimait donner des ordres à tout le monde. Même à son père (qui s'est révélé n'avoir aucune véritable autorité dans le manoir lorsque j'ai vu sa femme le frappait avec un éventail comme aurait très bien pu le faire les femmes de la famille Rainsworth). D'ailleurs, en parlant de la famille Rainsworth, la duchesse Rainsworth s'est révélée être une connaissance de longue date de la famille dans laquelle je vis actuellement (et dont le nom de famille m'échappe, on n'a pas cru bon de me le préciser).

La veille de la réception, on m'avait donné des cours avec mon faux-fiancé dont le nom m'échappe aussi. Il doit s'appeler un truc comme Gary, Gareth, peut-être même Gérard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça commence par un G.

_En même temps Manu', il ne faut pas t'en demander trop non plus._

Je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms faciles, je sais. Bien. Donc, j'ai pris des cours de danse avec ce fameux G-machintrucbidulechouette. J'ai dû lui écraser le pied une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. A la fin de la séance, il ne tenait plus debout le pauvre. J'en aurais presque eu pitié. Il ressemblait à ce genre de petit chien tout fripé qui vous suivez partout tout en remuant la queue (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Pour être plus claire, je crois que Cordélia est du type dominateur. Il exécute chacun de mes ordres – enfin si on peut appeler « tiens, j'ai soif » à un ordre, il ferait tout pour me contenter et m'offre des fleurs différentes tous les jours.

_Vraiment, certaines femmes sont effrayantes !_

**_Moi je pense que jolie Emma' en fait partie… Tu as vu comment elle fixe les fesses masculines ?_**

Depuis quand est-ce quelque chose de mal ? Vraiment, ce n'est pas comme si je les pinçais. On touche avec les yeux et on regarde avec les mains. Pfff. Vraiment, vous devenez de plus en plus inutile et vous commencez à radoter sérieusement.

…

…

_Tu verras Manu'… Un jour, tu verras. La vengeance sera terrible !_

Quoi ? Mais t'es que ma Conscience ! Tu ne peux pas te venger ?!

_Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Et bien ma petite Emmanuelle, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable._

Même pas peur.

_On verra, on verra._

Mouais. Donc, pour en revenir au récit, je viens de monter dans le fiacre qui me mènera à une réception. C'est pour le bicentenaire d'un truc bizarre que je n'ai pas bien compris. Je m'étais couchée tôt la veille sur les conseils de ma « mère » pour être en pleine forme. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi puisque la réception commençait en début d'après-midi mais lorsqu'il a fallu me réveiller et me préparer… cela a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

C'est ainsi que j'appris la technique machiavélique qu'utilisait les femmes ici pour s'épiler. Pourquoi s'épiler les jambes lorsque l'on porte une robe me direz-vous ? Vous pas poser bonne question, moi pas comprendre pourquoi. Ce fut TRES douloureux. Je vous passe les détails les plus horrifiques. Après cela, on passe à la coiffure après le bain aux huiles essentielles qui sentait trop fort les huiles essentielles. Pourquoi versez 3 000 litres d'huile de lavande, de rose, de verveine et encore une dizaine d'autres produits ? Moi pas comprendre. En ce qui concerne la coiffure, les gens qui s'affairaient autour de moi ont dû s'amuser pendant au moins deux bonne heures à me trouver THE coiffure. J'avais l'impression de ne plus sentir les cheveux sur mon crâne à la fin de la séance. Et pour ce qui est de la robe…

GLUP.

C'était... INIMAGINABLE, ABONIMABLE, MONSTRUEUX, INVIVABLE, ATROCE, INTOLERABLE ! J'ai juste cru que j'allais mourir lorsque l'on m'a mis un corset. Je me suis bien moqué de Ciel dans Black Butler quand celui-ci s'était travesti mais même moi, en tant que peudo-femme, j'ai cru que j'allais expirer dans un râle agonisant. Je respirais comme un zombie à qui on avait déchiré le thorax et qui continuais à mâchouiller un morceau de jambe d'origine humanoïde.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiihhhhh heeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu hhhhuuuuuuuuuuu….

Je me sens tellement serrée à l'instant présent que je marche comme si j'avais un balai coincé dans les fesses. En gros, comme un zombie. Le jour Z serait-il enfin arrivé ? Attendez, j'ai oublié mon nerf de bœuf [ndA : google it] et mon AK47 (Kalachnikov power ! :D) dans la voiture !

Bref, c'est donc dans un accoutrement ridicule avec une coiffure ridicule que je me dirige vers le lieu de la réception, je nomme : The Rainsworth Manor (parce que ça fait plus classe). En effet, ma fausse famille semble affiliée à Pandora d'une manière que j'ignore mais qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Ainsi, accompagné de mon « fiancé », je me dirige gaiement vers le lieu menant directement à l'enfer de la piste de danse.

En arrivant, on nous ouvre gentiment la portière et je suis obligée de m'accrocher au bras de G-machin. Si encore il pouvait être beau fessiellement parlant mais même pas quoi. Je suis dégoûtée. Arrivée à l'intérieur, on nous salue. On félicite « mon » retour et on prend de mes nouvelles.

Soudain, le buffet apparaît devant mes yeux de grosse gloutonne… Du chocolat, encore et encore. Une fontaine de chocolat. Des muffins au chocolat. Des barres de chocolat. Du chocolat par milliers. A côté, les légumes et la viande ainsi que les petits fours passent inaperçus dans mes yeux aveuglés par les éclats ambrés. Les anges chantent. C'est ma décadence. Alors que mon esprit semblait obnubilé par le cacao majestueux, je sens un obstacle à l'euphorie suprême. C'est G-machin qui a vu mon corps se dirigeait instinctivement vers le miracle cacaoté. Il me dit que je ne peux pas, que ce n'est pas correct. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il me lâche.

Le fauve se jette sur sa proie.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à enfourner un morceau du divin présent dans ma bouche soulignée d'un épais coup de rouge à lèvres carmin. Mon geste est coupé par une main tombant avec ardeur sur la mienne qui tenait le met tant apprécié.

**- Tu ne peux pas Manu', susurre une voix étrange.**

Doucement, au ralenti, je me retourne vers la personne qui a osé se mettre en travers de mon chemin…

NJUT [ndA : Comme dans la pub d'un célèbre magasin scandinave] ? Qu'est-ce que… What the fuck ? You want to kill me, God ? Une femme un peu plus âgée que moi me regarde d'un œil sévère. Son apparence n'est pas ce qui me choque le plus. Non.

Une seule « personne » (voire deux) m'appelle Manu'. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je dois rêver. C'est un cauchemar, c'est une vision cauchemardesque, c'est une vision horriblement cauchemardesque ?! Pincez-moi, décapitez-moi, trucidez-moi. Il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux. Je cherche dans ma tête la solution. Ma tête semble si… vide.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Depuis quand les voix de mon inconscience peuvent prendre forme humaine ? C'est bon ? J'ai franchi la dernière étape de la folie suraigüe ? Je vais vraiment me transformer en zombie dans les quelques heures qui viennent ? Je suis tellement folle à lier et emplie de solitude que je vois des apparitions fantomatiques issues de mon subconscient ?

La femme devant moi me sourit.

**- Je vois que tu commences à t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ma petite Manu'. Je t'avais prévenue, non ? CONSCIENCE EVOLUTION ! Je viens d'accéder au niveau suprême. Mouahahah ! Dès à présent, je peux prendre forme humaine et te pourrir la vie encore plus souvent. Mais, je ne suis pas la seule.**

**- Qu-Quoi ?**

Elle me fit un signe de la tête. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un petit gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Un sourire espiègle figé sur les lèvres.

**- Salut ma petite Emma' ! Tu n'as pas oublié ta chère voix du ventre, j'espère.**

**- Nutty ? Conscience ? C'est une blague ?!**

Ils répondirent négativement à ma question.

**- Non mais c'est trop cool, n'est-ce pas ? On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut ! On est devenu des êtres tangibles ! Je vais pouvoir tenter de contrôler le monde ! Je vais faire vivre un enfer à tous les gens qui détestent le Nutella. Je vais leur faire subir le supplice des légumes crus ! **

**- Je ne trouve pas spécialement ça très cool pour moi.**

**- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Les gens autour de nous ne peuvent pas nous voir excepté toi, me répond Conscience. On est tout de même devenus des êtres tangibles. Ce n'est pas plus mal.**

**- Ohhhh non. Ce n'est vraiment pas cool du tout. Je suis en train de devenir complètement barge. **

Je commence à me tirer les cheveux, me pincer, me frotter les yeux (tout en enlevant au passage une grosse quantité de maquillage qui se met à dégouliner sur mes joues). Il me semble que quelqu'un s'aperçut de mes gestes étrangers car je sentis une présence derrière moi qui ne semblait pas être Nutty ou Conscience qui continuaient de me regarder, un sourire sadique éclairant leurs lèvres.

**- Eh, ça va …. AAAARGH ! … Euh… Tu ne serais pas … euh… La fille de l'autre jour ?**

Je reconnais cette voix. J'enchaîne petite merde sur petite merde. Je crois que je vais être ensevelie sous des crottes de bovins d'ici la fin de la soirée. Elliot Nightray en personne. Il a quand même réussi à me reconnaître sous cette couche de peinture qui est censée être du maquillage. Je lui lance un regard noir.

**- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était impoli de ne pas se souvenir des prénoms des autres, sale petit microbe ?** Je lui lance.

J'aurais pu regretter mes paroles si j'avais pensé une seule seconde qu'il s'énerverait. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Enfin si, il avait commencé à s'énerver à l'insulte mais je crois que mon regard de psychopathe et ma tête de clown mal-bai*é a eu raison de son tempérament de feu. De plus, je suis plus grande que lui et je sais très bien qu'avec les mains sur les hanches et le menton relevé, je suis en position dominante. Il était statufié sur place, n'osant plus bouger. Je fus la première à me détourner de son regard stupéfié pour m'approcher du buffet. J'utilise un bout de ma robe pour y glisser tout le chocolat que je pouvais engloutir et me tourne d'un pas conquérant (tout en marchant avec mon balai dans le derrière) vers un coin libre. J'aperçois Oz qui me fit un petit signe mais que j'ignorai royalement, observant du coin de l'œil les représentations de mon esprit qui se moquaient vertement de mon aspect grotesque.

Arrivée dans une pièce vide, je commence à engloutir voracement mes gâteaux jusqu'à ce que G-machin frappe timidement à la porte qu'il avait déjà ouverte.

**- Euh… Miss Cordélia, vous ne vous comportez pas exactement comme d'habi…**

**- Espèce d'hommes sans service trois-pièces ! JE NE SUIS PAS ET JE NE M'APPELLERAI JAMAIS CORDELIA, COMPRIS BOUFFON ? UNE REMARQUE, UNE SEULE REMARQUE ET JE ME SERS DE CE QUI TE SERT DE CANNE DE GRAND PERE DANS L'ANUS ! CAPPICHE ?**

**- O-Oui, Maîtresse… dit-il tout en repartant tout penaud dans la grande salle de réception**

Je me tourne vers mes voix humanoïdes.

**- ET VOUS, VOUS FOUTEURS DE ME*DE ! SI JE REVOIS VOS TETES DANS 30 SECONDES, JE VOUS TUE.**

**- Mais tu ne peux pas, on est tes voix.**

**- AH OUI ? Vous êtes devenus des êtres tangibles, non ? Ce qui signifie que je peux vous dépecer en toute tranquillité sans être inquiétée par la police puisque seule moi peux vous voir.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nutty et Conscience disparurent d'un seul coup.

Enfin seule, je continue à manger mon chocolat. Au bout d'un temps incalculable. J'entends une nouvelle fois des coups frappés à la porte.

**- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ?**

Mais alors que je pensais voir au chambranle de la porte, mon cher crétin de faux-fiancé, ce fut un Break tout sourire qui arriva. Je perdis toute ma colère et ma frustration d'un seul coup. Mon DIEU était arrivé.

**- Et bien, vous avez du caractère pour une demoiselle. Vous nous avez fourni un meilleur spectacle dont j'aurais aimé en voir plus mais vous êtes partie bien trop vite à mon goût.**

**- Grmmph..**

**- Bien, je vois que vous aimez le sucre. Nous avons un point en commun. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça.**

**- Je pense que je m'en serai doutée. Je vous suis utile de quelque façon que ce soit. Déjà, je pense que le Duc Barma a prémédité cette histoire d'amnésie avec une famille que je ne connais pas. Et vous, que me voulez-vous ? Vous m'avez demandé de vous aider à espionner Vincent Nightray mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire ce que vous demandiez de moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous là.**

Break s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil de la pièce.

**- Bien. Je sais pratiquement tout de vous mais, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous savez du futur.**

**- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je ne dirais rien. Je vous ai déjà démontré que je ne mentais pas.**

**- Mais vous voulez trouver un moyen de rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oh ! J'ai compris votre petit manège, mon cher Break, dis-je en rigolant. Vous pensez que si je demande gentiment à la Volonté de l'Abysse de me retourner dans mon monde, elle le fera ? Eh bien, je ne pense pas car justement, c'est un monde différent. Totalement différent. **

**- J'aurais pu vous torturer depuis bien longtemps pour que vous révéliez tout ce que vous savez du futur de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?**

- Et ce n'est pas par pure bonté d'âme que vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je sais plein de choses sur vous. Mais je n'ose pas me risquer à tout vous révéler. Vous devez savoir que le manga dans lequel vous êtes, et bien l'auteure est une folle dingue qui fait tourner en bourrique ces lecteurs. Le bien et le mal, cela n'existe pas. Quand vous pensiez qu'un personnage représentait le bien, vous vous rendez compte que c'était celui qui tenait les ficelles depuis le début. Et puis, soudainement, il se révèle être lui-même qu'un simple pantin manipulé par un homme qui voulait juste tenter une expérience amusante. Voilà le futur. Qu'importe le camp que vous choisissez, il n'y aura pas de vainqueurs, seulement des morts.

Il me sourit en me tendant un bonbon.

**- Vous m'avez dit suffisamment de choses. Bien, merci et à la prochaine.**

Je me relève, indignée.

**- Quoi ?!**

Il s'en va sans jeter un dernier regard machiavélique à ma personne complètement stupéfaite.

_Et oui, Manu'. Tu as cru que tu pourrais berner longtemps ce clown ? Bah, même ton maquillage ne te fait pas plus ressembler à un clown que lui._

Tais-toi, Conscience.

Passablement énervée par une journée qui se déroule de moins en moins bien, je me dirige vers une salle de bain pour me débarbouiller le visage. Oui, je ressemble véritablement à un zombie avec tout ce maquillage qui a dégouliné sur mon visage. Après avoir passé un certain temps à enlever les dernières traces de khôl et mascara, je retourne dans la grande salle avant de me faire happer par un groupe de jeunes femmes.

**- Oh, mais si ce n'est pas cette chère Cordélia. Alors, il paraît que tu as perdu la mémoire ? On dirait bien puisque tu ne te risquerais jamais à t'humilier en public. Quelle pauvre cruche tu fais maintenant.**

Mes yeux envoient des éclairs. Oui, Cordélia avait l'air d'être une fille très vilaine. Mais je ne suis pas elle. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante perdue au fin fond d'un manga. Je suis encore plus serrée dans ma robe qu'avant avoir mangé, que dis-je, bouffé tout ce chocolat hypercalorique. Je me sens complètement nauséeuse, prête à vomir sur la première de ces pimbêches qui me lancerait une pique ou qui oserait se moquer de moi.

Quand je vous avais dit que la journée deviendrait de plus en plus merdique ?

Soudain, tel un preux chevalier sur son fidèle destrier, une silhouette se dressa devant le groupe de filles. Une certaine blonde à forte poitrine…

Au secours.

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Votre correspondante n'est plus disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore merci._

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ce, à la prochaine, mes fidèles lecteurs !<strong>

**Dédicace du chapitre à Pitioti et à Alena Robynelfe pour leurs reviews :D**


End file.
